Screw Juliet and Cinderella!
by contradicting.lines
Summary: Rin Kagamine never believed in love or fairy tales. Never. The last thing she wanted in her life was to fall in love, or get swept off her feet. But, what happens when she attended a ball that she didn't even want to go to? Anyone mind giving this a shot? Rin/Len, Teto/Ted, Miku/Mikuo, Neru/Nero, Gumi/Gumo, Miki/Piko, Meiko/Kaito, Luka/Gakupo, and more couples in here.
1. Life, school, and a ball:

**hey people! this was a story i thought of when i saw the romeo and cinderella pv for rin and len's. i based it all on that one scene when rin was running from len and she started leaving her shoes behind, like a sign. it was all because of that one scene did i build a story around it. ahaha. ohh, and they're not siblings in this, in case you didn't catch it.**

**yeah, well i hope you guys enjoy the story and get the concept. i think i make this a total of six chapters, so take it and soak into it because it might end to fast for some people. ohh, and i apologize if there is any mistakes. this was just balls out writing so...yeah. please review, and no hate here please. **

**[as of 7/11/12: try to read this story in sans-serif font by clicking on it above.]**

* * *

><p>Rin Kagamine scowled in pure disgust as she chucked an innocent little book to the other side of her room, causing it to make a weird, loud thud after hitting the wall hard with force. The pristine baby-blue book now lying helplessly on the ground, had black inky letters that read Cinderella in fancy, intricate, smooth font, while bottom read the same in simple hiragana.<p>

Lying back down on her comfortable bed, she looked at the white painted ceiling, trying to question why this is happening by connecting the dots. "Who the hell reads these kinds of things?" She closed her bright, pretty, cerulean eyes and rubbed her temples, like it was already a long day.

"It's only seven in the morning and I already have a headache from seeing such an oddity," She then took a deep breath, to contemplate about her life and that strange oddity. Memories flowing back to her calmly in streams of colors and scenes, playing back out like a movie of repressed, never-forgetting thoughts.

As if reaching forward and grasping the concept with her own bare hands, they came to her so vividly that she remembered everything perfectly. It was so clear in her head. Ever since Rin could recall, her mother and older sister, Lily would sometimes read her love stories and fairy tales; only to find that she never liked them.

When they read her Cinderella she thought it was absolute bullshit as a child. She even complained about for weeks, stomping around the house shouting, 'Who wears glass as shoes?' The damages included many broken things, mostly of glass, and dents on walls by throwing things.

When they finally got to the Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast she said that it was weird because it contained bestiality. Or when she was little, she would ask 'Who falls in love with animals?' She thought that each one of them was just gross, one way or another. She thought they were just plain sick. Twisted words that eventually made something that made no true sense.

That is why until this very day, she still never believes in them, nor the love that came along with it. Actually, it was mostly the love that she never believed in. She thought it was just as worse as the story. Yes, sure, those stories might be impossible in some cases. That's what made them stupid to Rin. That's what makes it a fairy tale, so that was the excuse.

A very lame one in her opinion. But, the cheesy lovey dovey things that follow the story...well, she never really got the idea. They were all the same, at least to her. Guy meets girl, they fall in love instantly, then they can't meet for some reason or something, then the drama, and in the end the guy ends up sweeping the girl off her feet somehow, or something else happens.

Her nose almost wrinkled at the thought. She didn't want that to happen to her, no...**never**. The _last_ thing she needed and wanted was to fall in love in life. She didn't want to get caught in a tangled web of trouble, complications, and such. It's just like digging one's gave. No matter what, in the end, it'll suck ass. She sighed and turned away from her ceiling with heavy thoughts.

"Seriously who the hell reads this stuff?" She practically shouted to the painted skyline that was dripping off her window a distance away. Hues of red and orange were blazing up towards the blue sky, trying to blend in making a huge spectrum of colors come alive and soar with the wind. She stared at it for a good thirty seconds before focusing back to her mind.

'Yeah, love stories are eww and a bore. And fairy tales are just ugly...' She thought, twirling a finger through her short gold locks. She then sat up and started getting ready, looking for something to wear while she continued to contemplate on her life.

When she was just eight and Lily was ten, their father died and their mother remarried after a year later. The man was nice, and polite who also had two daughters as well. Luckily they were the same age as Rin. But when he died as well, her mother went into a state of depression that followed her to an early grave.

She left only Rin, Lily, and her step-sisters, Miku and Neru. Since then, Lily has been working hard and taking care of all three of them. The hard work she did over the years not only made them happy, but kept them satisfied and earned them nice things. Eventually, Rin gave out another scowl while she searched through her clothes though the closet.

'My mother and father died, but I'm okay. I have two step-sisters who are great, and a dysfunctional family but I'm perfectly fine. You don't see me complain. I have a great life that can't compare to others. I'm living the good life.' She didn't want to be compared to that pretty blonde, who she thought was weak and lived in a place that was considered a cold and cruel prison.

"Stupid Cinderella..." She whispered. Picking her outfit out for today, she put them on. A pair of black denim short-shorts that went a little passed her thighs, a black Obey shirt with a pair of socks, and finally a blue flannel that she accidentally got at the guy section at Forever 21. She took a look at a full-body length mirror which she happened to have beside her.

A disheartened sigh came out as she folded and pulled up the flannel's sleeves so that they were on her elbows. She stared for a moment, before at last putting on her socks. When she was done, she put a hand to her hip. Dissatisfaction started to line her face. She couldn't help but continue the rant in her mind.

Her foot tapped to beats to release stress. If she were to fall in love then that's it for her. Her reputation would get ruined. Forever. No, better yet it would destroyed and obliterated to the point where it's guaranteed that things would never be the same. She wouldn't be the 'oh so famous' Rin Kagamine, the girl who is liked from everyone because she gets along with everyone.

She maybe the girl who lacks a bit of femininity, the girl who's sort of of a tomboy without going to far, but everyone loved her for it. She could always chill with the guys, which made them respect her. And with the girls she always gave them tips on life and anything, and they always admire and look up to her. If she fell in love, she was almost guaranteed to be teased and maybe hated.

She didn't want that to happen. Hell no. Not to her. Rin would rather jump in a geyser and burn her self for fun than to fall in love. A shiver ran up her spine at all the thoughts blending together. She shook it off almost immediately, and sighed. "I'm sixteen years old, and you expect me to believe this kind of bull?"

"Talking to yourself again, Rin?" A mature voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking via mirror she saw Lily with a confident smirk on her face, leaning by the doorway. It only made Rin narrow her eyes. "Heh, as if..." She turned around, quick as a whip. "What do you want?" her voice dripping slowly.

Lily held up two hangers with pretty shirts on them. "Okay I was wondering, floral top with white jeans, or silver top with white jeans?" Rin sighed, and turn around back to the mirror. "Floral, it's mid-spring already. Jeez you women need to stop asking me what looks good on you."

She looked at herself again, and paused. She then gave a face at the stupid question she was about to ask. The hell? It was stupid to the point that she didn't even have to ask. Though she still did it against her better judgement. "Does this outfit look okay?"

The question only made Lily laugh. "Ahaha, look who's talking. Are you trying to copy me? I'm wearing a Forever outfit, and you're wearing a Forever flannel! It's a scandal! Haha, all joking aside you look fine." Rin stuck her tongue out. "Whatever...is Miku ready yet?"

"Nope, she's still blow-drying her hair. Why?" Lily looked towards the mirror and started fixing her hair a bit. Rin went to pick up the book that was lying on her floor, and held it up for Lily to see. Her face shifted to annoyance again. "She left her stupid book in my room."

Lily's own aquamarine eyes scanned the title, and her smirk only grew. "Heh, no wonder you were mad."

"And you know what sucks too? We're reading Romeo and Juliet in English Class! What's the point in reading it? We're Japanese! We don't really care for Shakespeare. Ahh, I'm telling you these things are haunting me, I swear! It's not even funny." Rin usually spoke with prose, but this simply ruined her day.

And much to her displeasure, Lily put a hand to her chest and released a light-hearted laugh. "Hey, are you planning to wear your ribbon today?" Rin raised a perfect eyebrow at her, giving her a look of suspicion. "Why?"

"I was going to wear it on my neck to finish the outfit." Lily simply replied, shrugging. Rin went to her desk to pull out her famous silk white ribbon. She tied it to the book, then threw it at her older sister. "Knock yourself out, and give Miku her book back when you see her."

Managing to catch the book her Lily then gave a small salute. "Hai," Signing and shaking her head, Rin felt a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She went back to her desk to find some black bobby pins to hold her bangs in place. "Heh, family...the greatest thing you could have in the world."

When she was done with that she grabbed her phone and descended down the flight of white carpeted stairs, taking them two at a time. Getting to the end, she jumped the last two steps and landed on her feet with a loud thud. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Neru sitting on the table, texting swiftly on her blackberry.

"Morning, Neru." Rin greeted as she sat down across from her on the dark, hardened mohagany wood table. "Hey," Neru replied, looking up with wide golden eyes and long golden lashes. She pressed the send button on her last text, then put her phone down on the table. "We didn't have any homework last night for Kioteru-sensei's class, right?"

Rin shook her head, grabbing an orange from the glass fruit bowl. "Nope. So, what's new?" Neru flicked off some imaginary dust off her finger nail. "Nothing. I think there might be something going on today with our school, and our so called 'rivals' across from us." At the same time they broke out into a chuckle.

The high school they went to was the prestigious Crypton Academy famous for the arts and their multi-talented, hard working students. But literally right across from their school was another great high school that majored in the same thing, Yamaha Academy.

For years they have been rivals in more ways than one. Always fighting on who's better than who, trying to top each other's events. They were always toe on toe with each other. But over the years their differences slowly deteriorated. Today they might still be so called 'rivals' but everybody basically gets along.

Neru managed to break out of their laughter first to continue what she was about to say earlier. "Yeah, I over-heard sensei and he's really excited for this. Something interesting might happen if the whole staff is buzzed. This thing has to be huge. Ohh, and by the way Miki is coming over in a bit."

Rin gasped, taking out her droid and almost forgetting about her orange. "She didn't text me earlier. Is anyone else coming?" It was Neru's turn to shake her head. "No, but I think we'll see them when we walk. To bad Lily won't drive us anymore."

"I know! I can't believe she told us we need more exercise." Rin sighed, as she started to slowly peel her orange. Neru nodded in agreement. "As if! But, I guess it's okay since we don't live that far." Their conversation didn't finish as knocking came by the main door. Both blinked, turning their heads towards the sound.

"I'll get it." Neru got up. Rin nodded back to her, watching her leave for the door. A few moments later she came back with their friend Miki by her side. The cherry haired girl looked fabulous this morning. "Hey, Rin!" Rin got up and the two gave each other a hug. "Hey, Miki. Walking with us today?"

"Why do you think I'm here? Gosh, Rin." Miki pouted with her pretty pink lips. "Man, okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Gosh." Rin mimicked, even pouting the same way too. The only thing was it didn't look effortless or cute like her friend's.

Miki sighed, putting a hand to her hip while her red hair swayed. "It's fine. The only thing that sucks is while I go to Yamaha, you guys have fun without me in Crypton. The only time we see each other is after school, or lunch sometimes if we get a chance. I mean, I don't get why we're two separate schools if we already get along and all..."

"What's the point, right?" Neru continued for her, fiddling with the ends of her long side ponytail by peeling off spit ends. "Wow you guys, you're making this morning depressing. Lighten up, at least we see each other. Besides you have Gumi, Luka, and others. If we couldn't see each other then I'll probably bitch out to the people who tried to separate us." Rin stated, taking a bite of her orange.

Miki smiled softly at Rin's assurance. She maybe brash at times, but her honesty and beautiful words always held truth to them. "Yeah, you're right. Hey where's Miku and Lily? We should get going soon." Neru looked at the clock hanging above the wall.

"You're right. Miku, Lily, let's go already!" she shouted roughly. Next thing they knew, Miku came running into the kitchen with a flash of teal and Lily trailing right behind her. "Gomen, gomen! Morning, Miki and company!" She sang, entering the kitchen with a bright smile that gleamed a little to brightly for everyone else's taste.

She then abruptly stop dead in her tracks, noticing something. Looking down, her eyes trailed off to Miki's feet. "Love your shoes, Miki! You have to tell me where you-" She was cut short when Lily lightly tugged on one of her long teal pigtails, causing her to stumble a bit. "Not the time, Miku. We have to get going. It's already seven-thirty and you know class starts at eight."

"Yeah, come on girlies. We got to move!" Rin called loudly, already by the door putting on her small black back-pack and red Nike high tops. "How in the world did you get there already?" Neru questioned while making a face and walking over to the doorway, putting on her bag as well. She then proceeded to slip on her shoes, and everyone else behind her followed suit.

"Because you guys take forever." The younger Kagamine stuck her tongue out, opening the door and heading out with the wind blowing. Eventually all were together side by side, walking down the rolling pavement of endless grey concrete next to the beat down but still stark-black road.

Once everyone was in a comfortable silence, Miku decided it was time to start the morning conversation for today. "As I was saying though, Miki I need to get a pair of your shoes!" Miki merely shook her hands to signal her thoughts, and calm her friend. "They're not that great, Miku. They're only white boots."

"What do you mean? They are fabulous." Miku drawled on with a smile. And to show that she cared even more, she nodded head with persistence. "Whatever you say. We're just lucky that our schools don't have uniforms. Speaking of which, student body president, why don't we wear uniforms?" Miki asked turning to face Lily, her eyes blinking in curiosity.

Lily released a sigh that escaped with the breeze, her face peaceful. That image and moment alone looked so poised and refined to the others. So picturesque. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. It's weird though, huh? Maybe it's because our principals were from the west. I don't know."

All of the girls, except Rin nodded their heads. She was too busy occupying herself with anything around her. Every crack, every stone, anything to count, the sky. The interesting little things in life that no one seems to notice nowadays. Being indecisive about it she settled looking at only the moving ground that seems to never end no matter the steps.

After walking for around five minutes they spotted a friend of their's walking a few feet ahead of them. "Gumi-chan!" Miku called out from a distance. She approached her and looked at the same direction she was in. But something was off. Gumi usually never walks alone. Her older brother would usually disapprove of this, and never lets her walk by herself. "Where's Gakupo Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, you two always walk together to school." Neru remarked, with a raised brow and a hand to her hip in a sassy fashion. Miki even gave her thought when she nodded as well. "This is an unusual sight," She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Let her talk you guys," Lily says with her hand out, silencing the small commotion. A second later Gumi flashed a smile that had a hint of sadness to it. "Nii-chan went to school early. He told me this morning." Rin looked at her with wonder. "Do you know why?"

"I don't know," Biting her lip, Gumi heaved a breath. "I really don't know. He didn't have the time to tell me. But he said he'll me later and that he'll treat me to something later to make up for it." She admitted, then paused. "Now I have you guys as company. So shall we get school over with?" Everyone let out a groan, but nodded heading towards school.

* * *

><p>Eventually reaching their destination on their particular street, Gumi noticed something on the corner of her eye. The school sign she was near by read Crypton in a neat fashion much to similar like her school. She was standing in front of the wrong place. "Okay you guys we have to go, or Miki and I would be late to class."<p>

"Alright, we'll catch up later then." Neru replied not only to her, but everyone else. Saying their goodbyes and running off to different places, everyone headed to their appropriate classrooms. Once Rin made it inside the proper building, she wandered the halls a bit since it was a bit too early just to head for the classroom. Hey, why not enjoy yourself before the bell rings?

Crypton was always a nice school, Rin always thought. The gigantic semi-luxurious place carried spacious walls that are usually a creamy off-white with borders of utilitarian grey and splashes of inky black along it's edges, and the floors are of a dizzy but pretty display of clean, polished glazed tiles. Majority of classrooms contained sleek clean desks, and clear open windows for a view.

This place was always a breathe of fresh air, and since the building was modern; and therefore constantly changing, it bring and adds new things to make the colors less monotonous. But sometimes, eitherway and no matter what building or complex, if you walk a place too many times to count, things tend to look the same. Even if it had two floors of exciting things.

While looking around a bit more, Rin eventually found another friend roaming the halls too. Black Chucks tapping the floor made sounds that resonated the walls while curly light burgundy hair bounced happily as if to meet and greet along with it's pretty and sporty owner. "Hey, Rin!"

"Hey, Teto." Rin greeted back cheerfully, adding in a small wave. "Let's go to class, shall we?" Teto nodded in return, a sunny smile showing on her face. "Yeah," Then time took off and flew from there. Slow agonizing minutes drift into on-going lectures and fast ticking seconds are killed by distraction. Before they knew, it was already fourth period.

That means lunch was after this class. And here, Rin could finally see her step-sisters again. Since they were sophomores and Lily was a grade above them, they had no classes together so she'll be seeing her later. Teto took a sigh of relief when she got in, and sat down on her comfortable desk. "Finally, Kioteru-sensei's class!"

"You could totally repeat that," Neru remarked with a smirk when she entered the classroom, and Miku right behind her every step like a shadow. Kioteru Hiyama, their teacher, just gave them a funny look like one would do to their child if they were to do something weird. "You guys were waiting for my class?"

"Duh, sensei! You're one of the better teachers around here." Neru continued like if her teacher already knew this, taking her seat too. "Yeah, sensei! You give us free time during class, and even if we mess around, you don't really get mad." Teto pointed out, snapping her fingers.

Miku, on the other hand nodded to both of their statements. "Plus you let all of your students call you Kioteru-sensei, instead of Hiyama-sensei." She added, pursing her lips into a smile. Rin rested her head on her knuckles, a smirk slowly forming on her face. "Hn. It's because he's still young, and kicking."

It was true though, Kioteru was only twenty-five. He tilted his head to the side a bit. "Is that so?" Finishing his sentence others starting throwing out their comments. All were good, mostly compliments. Mikuo, who sat diagonally behind Rin, flicked his teal bangs almost copying her smirk. "I agree with everyone sensei. You're cool,"

Rin looked at him with an unpleasing look. "You disgusting weirdo, stop copying what I'm doing." she spat, glaring at him without moving a muscle. "Hey, I can't help it. Plus remember, I'm agreeing with you guys." Mikuo replied grinning, and flicking his hair once more. 'What a cocky bastard.' Rin thought irritably.

Kioteru fixed his glasses, pulling it to the bridge of his nose. "Okay, okay, enough you guys. I'm going to start roll now, okay." he held up his book that contained all of the student names. He started calling them out one by one while he walked back and forth in-front of the classroom.

"Akita Neru."

Neru flicked out a hand and held it up. "Here."

"You don't have to raise your hand you know," A voice sneered behind her. Her eyes quickly narrowed. She could hear the amusement in his voice and it almost made her growl a bit. This is one person who she could barely tolerate.

"Here."

Neru whipped her head around so fast that the person behind her almost flinched. And not because of the pony-tail that could slashed like a whip. "Will you just shut up, Nero?" Her whispering voice filling with rage. It was that irritably loud that a few people could hear her if they were close enough.

"Here."

"Why would I? I'm just saying the truth." Nero countered indifferently, smirking with amusement still in his tone. He likes seeing this girl flustered, and he likes being the reason why. Hey, she's cute like that.

"Hatsune Miku."

"Present!"

Neru face-palmed, groaning as she did so. "My gosh, you're just like Mikuo. Both annoying. You guys could pass for brothers." And to make matters worst, the other guy with the said name just had to join in the chat.

"I know this would annoy you more, but it's your fault for sort of bringing it up. So don't blame me. But if you and Miku are sisters, how come you guys have different last names?" Mikuo questioned. His index finger was out and sticking straight up while his face adorned a dumbass look. Man, it sucked to be Neru at the moment.

"Kagamine Rin."

"Over here."

Neru groaned even more at Mikuo's voice. "Ugh, speaking of who..."

"Kasane Teto."

"Here."

Noticing she didn't really want to explain, Rin quickly answered for her. "Neru took her mother's maiden name when their parents got divorced, while Miku kept her father's." Neru silently thanked her by nodding.

"Mikuo, Neru, Rin, Nero, what are you four talking about?" Kioteru asked, looking up from his book.

"Uhhh..."

"Nothing sensei, just keep going." Nero waved his hand as if it were nothing. "Alright I see that you, Nero, are here. Ahh, and Mikuo too. Now stop interrupting I'm almost done."

After another agonizing three minutes role-call was finally over. "Okay. Now, I'm going to pass back Romeo and Juliet. We're probably going to finish it today, hopefully before our assembly." Kioteru lectured, taking a stack of books from his front desk. He then started passing them back to each row.

'So that's what Neru was talking about...' Rin finally got it. There was going to be an assembly. When she received her book she eyed it the same way she did with the Cinderella book. It almost looked the same too. Pretty black leather book, fancy gold font that read the english title and underneath the hiragana. 'Eww...'

As the hour went by they read the story to the end. What Rin got out of it though, that was a different story. Recalling from the previous scenes they read before, she remembered Romeo went to the ball to find a different girl, but found Juliet. Then...they fell in love, then it was forbidden for them to see each other. A few, blahs, blahs, and some umms, then finally they killed themselves.

Her previous thought on how the books look alike was now an understatement. The books were to much alike; only Cinderella got a 'happy ending', and Juliet got a 'tragedy'. A happy ending she didn't believe in, and a tragedy she didn't find sad. She could only sigh out of boredom as she stared at the world outside the class room. That looked more fun.

The shining rays of sunlight made it look good to be outside roaming free, while the birds flew so peacefully in the sky that it was effortless. Look far enough and you could see Shibuya's tall prodding buildings shooting for the stars, and look just below some cherry blossoms trees dropped their pale pink petals and made them dance with the wind.

Hell, even down the street took more interest in Rin's point of view. Guys on construction fixing the street, a random dude tripping on his own feet. 'Man...why can't I be down there now? Those guys look like they're having a contractor party, and I want to join them and take their road-roller.' She felt like she was stuck in glass because of the shiny window that portrayed the world.

"Well, class?" Kioteru's voice rang through out the room. Her attention was now focused on her teacher. "What were your thoughts on the story? Good, bad, so-so?" The curiosity sounded in his voice made Miku first to raise her hand first. Typical. She was now the spotlight of the room. "Sensei, I really loved the story! The only thing is that it was sad. I wished Juliet had a better ending."

Most of the girls in the class nodded their heads. Rin could hear their coos that dripped like honey, and she didn't like it. On the other hand, some of the guys groaned as if they were tortured. She wanted to groan with them too.

"That is why I personally like Cinderella better! After all, I don't want my love to end like Juliet's." She preached with her heart, standing up to make her voice heard. This time all the girls nodded their heads showing that they agreed. They now completely believed in what Miku said. It was like propaganda. _**Damn**_.

"Hey, I should make a song out of that!" Everyone turned to eye Miku strangely as if she was an alien for a moment. She blushed sheepishly, and gave an equally sheepish smile. She then sat back down, almost embarrassed. "Hehe, sorry about that."

Rin couldn't stand it any longer. To many people agreed to this. She has to give a counter-argument, her opinion. Truth. Brutal, honest opinion truth. No time to make things flow. She slammed a fist to her desk, with a bit to much force than necessary. "I thought that this story was a piece of shit! If anything, bullshit."

Like a mechanism with gears that shift and turn, everyone's head now faced her. Even Kioteru had to make a double-take. Her anger was clearly written on her face like if it were clear as day. She was even getting strange looks from some people, but she didn't care. Though the guys seem to agree with her by nodding slowly, getting the idea.

"I mean, who in the hell reads these things. Look, they killed themselves! How stupid can you get? Kill yourself for love? How you met was an accident. Who does that? Seriously, who does that?" She continued ranting without stopping for a breath. Some of the guys were starting to cheer. "Yeah!"

"Same with Cinderella. How can you believe that? She leaves a glass shoe behind, and the prince finds her by making everyone try on that same shoe. How dumb. She has fucking blonde hair! That could have narrowed it down, plus how could you not remember her face? I mean, if she was that pretty, I highly doubt you will forget her face. These stories just flat out suck balls."

The cheering got louder, and louder. The guys were almost acting like beasts banging on the desks and giving 'woots' and 'yeahs'. High fives were being thrown across the room. The chaos ensuing made Rin regret even saying anything. "You go girl!" Mikuo whooped, hands up and jeering. "Now, she. Has the right idea." Nero clapped, impressed by it all.

"Thanks you guys..." Rin grumbled, frowning. It wasn't because she was annoyed with what they were doing. Far from it. She was annoyed because she made an outburst that was uncalled for. Not only that, but a lot of girls were giving her a weird look. Usually Rin could handle the pressure of anything, so they were surprised of her.

A few seats behind her a boy with pure white hair accented in silver, smiled with innocent joy. He looked at the other girls, wondering why they aren't smiling with everyone else. "Come on you guys, she is entitled to her own opinion."

A boy next to him with green hair and red tinted sun-glasses resting on his head clapped as well. "I agree with Piko. She has an opinion. But I do agree with her. These stories are sort of...yeah. Great speech Rin!"

"Thanks Piko, Gumo, everyone...really! And show off those shades more, Gumo! " Rin did a shout-out, pumping a fist in the air towards the guy who spoke last. "Okay, okay, settle down students." Kioteru started. He did not want to see this get any worst than what it is.

Then the disruption dimmed down into an awkward silence. "Good. Now, why Rin? These stories are classics. I even enjoy them a bit. They're not that bad."

"Well sensei, she clearly doesn't enjoy them." Mikuo always pointed out the obvious. "No duh, bro. No duh." Nero snickered at his statement. Kioteru shook his head and sighed at his class. Their antics were quite strange sometimes. He turned to look at the clock.

Eleven twenty-five, ten minutes. "Alright, you guys can kick back for ten minutes. Then we have to go to the auditorium for our assembly."The class sighed in almost perfect harmony. In an instant almost everyone shifted to different parts of the classroom and started talking amongst themselves. Rin let out a gasp of air. She could finally breathe.

Fixing a strand of hair, she turn to face Teto, Neru and Miku. "So..." Miku had a pout on her face. Tears were now glistening her eyes while she looked at Rin, who just rolled her's. "I can't believe you think that way, Rin." Rin made a face, and cross her arms. "I'm sorry because, I know I shouldn't burst out like that. But you know me, I don't like this stuff..."

Her voice almost leaked in sarcasm, but her face gave it away. Expecting Miku to continue sulking about it, Rin just puffed her cheeks and turned around. Instead she felt Miku hug her from behind. "It's okay Rin-chan. I know you don't like these things, but you apologized. So I shall forgive you."

Rin didn't know whether or not should be grateful or not. She just hoped that Miku won't continue about this conversation. She didn't want to her speech about Juliet or Cinderella. To break the previous chat and ease tension, Teto decided to start a new one. "So you guys, what are we doing after school today?"

"I think we might meet up with Miki them and just hang out. Maybe we should eat somewhere." Neru tried, while everyone nodded their heads. "Hey Neru, how do you keep your hair to the side like that? I mean doesn't it weigh down on you?" Nero asked, now sitting near by her. Everyone around him jumped a bit at his random presence.

"You brat, stay away from us!" Neru shouted, now standing to her feet. "Now, now that's not nice. Why can't you be more polite, like your sister-dear?" Mikuo chimed in, winking with charm. He took a few strands of Miku's long hair and held it to his lips, close to kissing it.

"M-mikuo..." Miku stammered. She tried to contain her blush by looking the other way, while Teto simply laughed at the gesture. Neru clamped her teeth together. She had to restrain herself from slapping anyone at the moment. "Leave her alone. Why can't you guys just bug someone else?"

Rin looked at the scene, shaking her head. 'Dude, are you blind? There's a reason why they tease you...' She almost wanted to strangle them to realize it. "Why can't you just be like Piko or Gumo, who are gentleman." Neru now spazzed, pointing a poised finger at the two names she called.

"Oooh, that's going to hurt your balls." Teto snickered though her teeth at Mikuo and Nero. For a second they didn't reply, but headed towards where Piko and Gumo were sitting. Neru smirked, thinking she won this round. Sadly she was mistaken when she saw them smirk as well.

"What are you talking about, sister? We're friends with them. So that makes us gentlemen too." Mikuo said, high-fiving Piko while Nero did the same with Gumo. Neru growled and slumped her head to a nearby desk. Her efforts were short lived as Kioteru got their attention.

"Alright you guys, head towards the auditorium. It's time to go."

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely everyone filed out the door. Padded footsteps heading towards one particular place. Juniors, sophomores, everyone. Crossing the halls, and climbing the stairs our group of girls eventually manage to find Lily in a sea of people pushing and shoving each other. It was so hard not to get elbowed or bumped at.<p>

"Hey you guys!" Lily greeted and called, waving them over near the audiorium door. "Guys let's rush, before the good seats are taken." She ushered them in and rushed them to the middle. Passing by a few people they slipped in though the chairs and sat on the red, theatre-like seats getting some of the best seats in the house. "I'm excited to see what will happen." Teto looked at the stage.

In a few moments the lights slowly dimmed darkening the room while an administrator came up to the stage, a microphone at hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Please give a round applause for your principal, Leon." He pronounced with a strong voice.

A hurdle of claps and a few whoots came about filling the large tall room with noise. A man with blond hair and a finely dressed suit appeared on stage. His pure blue eyes scanned the crowed around him. Finally pulling out his microphone he gave a warm smile. "How's it going, Crypton!"

The huge crowed roared, almost shaking the foundations of the building. It didn't stop for at least a minute. Once it died down by Leon's signal he smiled once again. "Well since you're all very excited, I shall continue. First off, I would like to introduce someone very special. Please put your hands together for Yamaha's principal, Miss Lola. Please be nice to her, she's my sister."

He brought out a hand, and the spotlight followed. A lady with stunning blonde waves came out this time in a stunning white dress that looked expensive. Miles of claps roamed the room when she came around. She bowed and gave a smile as charming as Leon's. She then gave a small wave. "Hello everyone,"

"Well, we called you here for a special reason. As you know, we've been so-called 'rivals' for a long time. A little too long. So Lola and I have been discussing this issue for a long time, and sister, would like to continue?" Leon proudly looked at her.

Lola took a deep breath. It's been awhile since she addressed these students. "Yes, well like my brother said, we've been talking about this for awhile. We decided that it would be great if Crypton and Yamaha would form one school." Every student in the building looked at each other, giving a few small chat here and there. Nonetheless it remained relatively quiet. This was a bit of a surprise to say the least.

"So of course we had to turn to you guys and ask for your opinion. So should we be one school you guys? Take a moment and reply with the loudest you got." Leon shouted with excitement. It took less than five seconds for the whole room to shout, clap, and cheer leaving a resonated deafness of sound coming around.

Nobody could hear a thing, but that. It was clear, they didn't mind. They wanted to become one school. "Looks like they want to, sister dear." Leon smiled, proud that his students agreed with this. Lola only returned the smile and reciprocated him so. "I guess so, dear brother."

"Very well you guys. My sister gave this same speech awhile ago next door, and I had to go there as well. We said that to end our rivalry and start our testament as a new school, we shall host a grand ball in three weeks time." There were a couple of gasps for different reasons. One was because there's going to be a ball all of a sudden and another was because it was only three weeks away.

"Now you're all wondering why three weeks, correct? Why such a small crunch time? Well that is because me and my sister managed to grab the greatest place to have the ball. We ended up getting the Crystalline Palace right outside of Shibuya." Leon announced more proudly than ever before.

Gasps were the only thing to describe the room at that point. Everyone knew that the Crystalline Palace was the most grandest place to behold, a perfect place for a ball. Some could only see the thing from outside, but then and there is it was already pretty. If you got a chance to see it in the inside, you'll never forget it. Luckily it isn't far from the school.

"And we could only get it at that specific time. No exceptions." Lola continued on. "Perfect place right? Hopefully it could be the new location of our school if we were to combine. Anywho, to end our rivalry and settle this once and for all we've decided on one more thing. We will let both student bodies organize the ball itself."

"That's right." Leon nodded in agreement. "We suggest that the presidents get together soon, and plan out quickly as possible. This is really big. And remember, in three weeks time. We only have one night in this place. So make it count." The instant he finished that sentence, Lily smirked. "Three weeks tops is all I need..."

"Looks like Miki got her wish." Rin said to herself. She crossed her arms. For some reason she felt dissapointed, and it made her wonder. This made her re-think everything. Then again, everyone wanted this. A few more finishing details from Leon and Lola, then finally everyone exited in a rush. With watering mouths and empty stomachs, it was time for lunch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Yamaha, the birds were singing. Yes, it was lunch there as well. A boy sat near the window of his classroom, calm and almost in a daze. He stared and looked at the school across the street while he rested his head atop his hands that were laced into one, his elbows on the desk.<p>

He thought it was interesting that they were soon going to be one school. Len Kagamine seem the ponder this thought to no end. It kept encircling his mind non-stop. Not to mention there is a ball. He wondered what the whole thing would be like. His clear azure eyes seem to splash with anxiousness, releasing a sigh that had no real meaning behind it.

All mind wondering thoughts were seized when someone took the opportunity to spring on his signature small ponytail. Head cleared, he looked up to see Miki and Gumi with cheerful smiles on their faces. Their presence made him relax.

"Why so down, Len?" Miki asked first, raising a brow. Len was never the gloomy one. If he were, something had happened. "Yeah, you were a bit quiet ever since lunch started," Gumi said right after, now sitting at the edge of his desk.

"Hey, girls. And nahh, I'm not down. I was just thinking about the ball, and school. You know? Plus I was just waiting for Kaito and Ted to show," Len replied, a smile now showing on his face as well. If anything, these girls could always bring out a smile to his face even at the darkest hours.

"Those guys always take forever to come around," Miki voiced her thoughts aloud. Gumi gave a laugh at her statement. "Maybe it's because they're in a different class room because they're juniors? Come on, we're a sophomore class." She reminded with a tease.

Miki just puffed her cheeks as a retort. "Hmph." It was her turn to get startled a bit as someone lightly tugged on her ahoge. She then saw a smiling Ted along side Kaito and Gakupo. "Oi, what do you think your doing?" She questioned while he just simply laughed lightly in return. He then gave a wink.

"Nothing. So what were you guys talking about?" Ted asked, taking a moment to adjust his glasses and preoccupy an area near the wall. "Nothing. It was just that our little Romeo over here was wondering about the ball." Gumi intervened, pointing an accusing finger to Len who simply stumbled a bit after that.

"Hey, don't call me that!" Len shouted, almost like a child. Everyone started laughing. The reason why he was so flustered was because of that very nick-name. Being a 'popular' kid earned him that apparently great title. Girls come forth everyday and gushed at his looks every time. Even the girls at Crypton know who he is.

There wasn't a day that went by where he was fangirl free. That's what he hated. They all thought he would be an idealistic person to be with. They thought wrong though. Quite the opposite actually. He wasn't a so called romantic lover that he was thought to be. In all honesty he didn't like the attention, after all he wasn't looking. He would just reject every girl.

If he were to get a someone, he just wanted a girl who wouldn't just like him for looks and prejudice. Someone to get to know. Something tangible. He would want someone special, not just anybody. Maybe someone mysterious, and out of the ordinary unlike some of the girls who would really give themselves to him at his school.

"Who knows Len, you might actually enjoy the ball. Maybe you might find your Juliet while you're at it." Kaito held his stomach in, trying to recover from the laughter. It would be a miracle if ended up finding the perfect girl, yet alone just a girl.

"I agree," Gakupo chuckled mildly since he was already calmed down. "Who wants to place some bets?" Everyone raised their hands before Len's eyes. He could hardly believe it. Gumi though, shook her head at her brother's comment.

"Hey! Come on!" Len pleaded, even resulting in him putting his hands together like in a prayer. This wasn't fair. They were always teasing him about this. See? Sometimes it wasn't good being the kid with looks and talent.

"We're only joking you know." Miki tried to comfort him softly, dying down the laughter. The group nodded their heads. "Yeah, really. After all if Meiko and Luka were here, they would probably be punching us right now. You know they don't like us messing with you." Ted recalled times where they have done so. It wasn't pretty.

"Speaking of Meiko and Luka, where are they?" Gumi looked at the guys. All four of them just shrugged plainly. "I have no idea where Mei-chan is." Kaito admitted, now looking out the door as if Meiko were to already pass through it.

"And as for Miss Luka, I can't say." Gakupo sadly noted, his face almost sour because of him not knowing. Silence just drifted in slowly after that. With everyone quiet, Ted looked at each one of them. A new subject should start. "So tomorrow you guys...I might visit Lily during lunch."

"Why?" Was all Gumi ask as a reply. Everyone looked at him with wonder in their eyes. "It's your fault you guys. You voted me as student body president. I have to prepare for a ball." Ted explained like if they were younger children. It was then realization came through to everyone.

"Ohh, that's right..." Kaito said as if he just realized common sense. "And I'm vice..." Ted looked at him with sarcasm showing on his face and voice. "Yes, genius." His vice president just back up a bit, cobalt blue eyes wide. "It's not my fault! It's peoples fault voting for me to fit that role. I didn't even want to run."

"I can't believe you don't even remember. See that's what you get for being lazy and not attend those stupid meetings we have to have. And yes, it's your fault. You're the one provoking people to vote for me, then you keep joking around saying, 'Oh, vote me as his vice-president.' With that monkey grin you own." Ted was now mildly irritated.

Meanwhile Gakupo stared at the two with a hand under his chin. "There is never a day where you two don't have a quarral, isn't there?" That just made Kaito and Ted glare at him. The others just laughed at the duo.

All the while Len just looked out the window once again. This thing seemed interesting now. Now he was just looking forward for the whole thing. Without realizing it, a faint smile formed on his lips. 'Who knows? I might just find my Juliet...'

* * *

><p>Back in Crypton lunch went by peacefully. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except now everyone is talking about that ball. Every room, almost every person. Rin could already tell for the next three weeks are not going to be pretty. The school be a harsh mistress. It just all had to start with Miku's book...<p>

Once school was over the girls met up with each other at the front gates. Chatting along the way and waiting, eventually they met up with everyone from both sides. That was one of the perks of having schools right across from each other. Or was that just the only good thing?

"Hello everyone," Luka greeted seeing as everyone was now accounted for. For some reason they always met up at a random spot of either side. Sometimes it was near the school's sign. Sometimes it was where the front rested. Either way, it never really mattered as long as they met up.

"So are we going anywhere today?" Teto asked, showing off a toothy grin. The chatter started there. A couple suggestions for going to Shibuya and find the closest mall for shopping. Other thoughts were of cafes, and lovely simple parks for relaxation.

Without considering anyone else's thoughts, Rin turned on her heels and headed off to a different direction. Today was a waste of time. Purely. "I'll be heading home you guys." She called loudly from behind. "Rin wait, why?" Lily called back to her, almost in annoyance. Everyone was looking at her wondering why as well.

Rin turned around and stared at them for a second, then turn forward. "I have a headache. Enjoy your day without me." Everyone stared in disbelief. She was usually the one who wanted to go out because of boredom. Looking at each other they all shrugged.

"That was...odd," Meiko whispered light as a feather. Everyone nodded and agreed. "That sort of was..." Miki finalized as they all saw Rin's shadow shrink and disappear with each step she took.

Now that Rin was alone she smiled to herself. Walking home alone now seemed fun to her. The only reason being that she could escape the nauseousness of school. That place was madness. Plus, she has time to herself now that her sisters all went out.

Opening the white doors to the house, she kicked off her shoes at the doorway and made a mad dash to her room. Discarding her backpack somewhere, she instantly jumped to her bed and grabbed her PSP that was charging near by. Time for some games.

Turning it on, she played non-stop for hours on end. Even to when her sisters came home, and had dinner. Games were so addicting. The accomplished feeling that you get when you beat a certain boss or level, and that pissed off feeling that you just want to throw your console because you died by accident or did the wrong move was like adrenaline.

As she was playing, though a thought bugged her conscience when she got further into her games. It was causing her to falter as the levels got harder. She cursed under her breath. She decided to take a quick shower. Grabbing a towel, she headed towards the bathroom. Hot water cleansed her skin, ridding her of this awful day while the steam cleared her head a bit.

Getting out and changing, she continued to play her game once again. She didn't want to resort to her conscience. Thinking about it would just give her a real headache. That's why she started to play in the first place. But then again, it wouldn't stop bugging her until she at least thought about it once.

She saved her game and turned off her console. Taking a glance toward the clock, it read ten. Looking at her ceiling like she did this morning she took a moment to tap into her thoughts. Now that she really thought about it, she couldn't figure out what was bugging her.

'I think I should...just sleep on it.' Was her very last thought before she slowly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It took awhile, but she then drifted towards a calm, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>for some reason, my first chapter ended up being really long. so umm, i guess i'm sorry that it is? because some people hate long stories. anywho, i hope you like it you guys.<strong>

**if your wondering why they have american phones, then just say they got a hook up somewhere. and i know that i didn't do the japanese school system properly, but hey, leon and lola are from the west so their grades are juniors, freshmen, blah, and blah. **

**umm, is there anything else i need to say so far? i don't think so. so you can ask me questions if you like.**

**and did anyone watch the nba finals the other day? i knew dallas was going to win! in your face miami! no offence to viewers who are from...miami, okay you know i think i just might shut up now. uhh, just read and review you guys. **

**[as of 7/11/12 since the top part of this is old: hey there, you might have just tuned in! i'll be editing chapters soon, so sorry if you think they look like shit right now! i'll fix them soon. until then, enjoy please! leave a hello if you can!]**


	2. Planning this thing:

**holy shit tacos. i never expected this story to even have reviews, yet alone hits! you guys are awesome and wonderful! seriously, thank you. like i can't thank you guys enough. i just looked and, woah...i have reviews. i was screaming my ass off! you guys made my day, it means a lot to me. really. **

**even to those who just stop by, thank you for even taking a look. honestly. but can you leave a review next time? ahaha, joke i can't force you. but i would love it if you would just drop by and say hello. and uhh...really, not to be greedy or anything but people reviewing my story...mind if you drop by and review again? ahaha, please? **

**anywho, sorry for the chapter being late. i wrote the chapter, but my computer crashed and i had to rewrite the thing all over again. i hate when that happens...so i apologize if this chapter is either shitty, or has mistakes. once again, balls out writing. either way though, i dedicate this to the people who actually read it and reviewed. -thank you.**

* * *

><p>Rin gradually woke up by the pouring rays of the sun that seeped through her blinds through the window. Reaching for her phone she took a look at the time. It was seven exact. "Sad..." she yawned. Slowly propping herself up, she decided to take in the warmth and soak up the bleeding sun.<p>

She smiled to herself seeing the white clouds rolling on with their life. She was lucky to have a beautiful skyline abound to her to look at. But she always thought the clouds were the lucky ones. They had no _problems_. Sighing she got up from her bed. It was time for her to get ready, hopefully nobody was in the bathroom at the moment.

Crossing the hallway with effortless steps, she found the bathroom door closed. She groaned, but either-way knocked on it to see who it was. "Hello?" she called aloud. "Yes?" A melodic voice questioned back, though it sounded muffled through the door. In an instant, Rin knew it was Miku. "Damn..."

Miku tends to take the longest in the bathroom so Rin hates it when she beats her there. That's the reason why Neru wakes up really early to take a shower and get ready. 'Damn it, I only take ten minutes when I'm first.' Rin thought bitterly, crossing her arms.

Seeing she would take awhile, she walked down the hall towards Lily's room. She was the only one who had a bathroom in her room, and lucky her. Rin didn't bother to knock, because she knew that Lily didn't really care. Plus Lily was just too used to her barging though the door anyway.

Stepping into the room, Rin spotted her already in the bathroom combing her hair and fixing up.

"Hey, kiddo." Lily greeted with a smile, putting her comb down. Rin only gave her a peace sign in return. Going towards the sink, she grabbed her toothbrush from the holder. She always kept an extra in Lily's room for times like these. Taking the toothpaste and squeezing it, Rin sighed. She turned on the faucet to dip the brush in water before putting it in her mouth.

"Hey..." She mumbled to Lily with suds flowing through her mouth.

"Miku beat you to the bathroom again?" Lily asked, now fixing her long bangs. Rin simply nodded. She didn't want to admit it, but she was sometimes embarrassed in using Lily's bathroom. The reason was because she always felt like she was raiding personal space, and that alone didn't feel good. A look must have showed on her face because Lily put a hand to her shoulder.

"I told you it's fine that you come here anytime," The touch almost made Rin feel a bit better. She then spit the paste into the sink. "I know," Lily laughed a bit, and handed her a cup to gargle. "Here. Anywho, you have to help me later today okay?"

Rin gave her a confused look. "Help you what?" Lily proceeded to pat her on the head. "You'll see, dear sister. You'll see. Ohh, and here's your bow. I forgot to give it to you yesterday because you were in your room the whole day." Lily handed the thing to her.

"Thanks." Rin replied, taking the smooth ribbon to her hands. She took a quick glance at the mirror. Now that she looked at it she and Lily have a very strong resemblance to each other. The only difference she could make out was that she was older and had longer hair.

But now really thinking about it, she realized there was more to it than just that. Lily looked more mature, more sophisticated, beautiful effortlessly. When Rin looked at herself all she saw was a not so pretty girl. Just average. But then again, those was her thoughts.

"I look like shit..." She said, more to herself than out loud. Lily eyed her by the side for a second. "It's because you didn't fix yourself yet." Rin just frowned. "Yeah, but either way. I think I look like shit."

Lily sighed, finally understanding what she meant. She grabbed the comb and pulled Rin so that she was in front of her. "What are you doing?" She just stayed silent for a moment, combing through Rin's pretty locks. With no answer, Rin asked again. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

Sighing a bit, Lily finally gave in. "I'm obviously combing your hair, Rin."

It was Rin's turn to sigh, as she couldn't do anything as she just stared at the mirror, watching Lily combing her hair. 'Mirror, mirror, can you even picture me at all...?' she thought sadly. Ironic how her last name had the very thing she was looking at. She almost hated it.

"Rin, you may think you're not pretty but you really are." Lily told, while combing. Once it was tangle-free she took the bow from Rin's hands, then tied it a top her head. "Take a good look at yourself in the mirror. You're fabulous Rin. **Trust me**." It freaked Rin out a bit that Lily sort of just read her mind, but nonetheless she just sighed again.

"How so? Compared to you Miku, and Neru. You guys are fabulous. Everyone adores you guys. I'm just..." Rin was cut off when Lily continued her point.

"Rin you're oblivious about it, but a lot of guys think you're hot and they hit on you. And some girls envy you. The only reason why the guys don't make a move is because you act to much like them, and the girls love you too much." Lily then took some black hair clips from a drawer, and tucked them to Rin's bangs. "Trust me, Rin. You're-"

It was Lily's turn to get cut off. "Awesome? Of course. I don't care whether or not I'm pretty, Lily. I know that all of you guys are great. You don't have to tell me twice. Hell, I don't even care if I have looks or not. I'm just too much of a genius. So it's okay sis, you really don't have to tell me." Rin shot, sticking her tongue out. Honestly she didn't care.

Lily gave her a weird look, but got what she meant. She had to restrain herself from not ruffling Rin's hair and ruining the work she did on it. "Ohh, you." Rin flashed a grin. "I'll get ready now. Ohh, and by the way...did you cook breakfast today?"

"Nope. Why? Did you want something today?" Lily replied, heading back towards the room. Rin shook her head. "Nahh, it's cool. I think I might just have cereal, or an orange again."

"Okay hun, but let me know next time. Alright?" Rin nodded, and with that headed to her room to change. Going through her clothes she pick out her outfit once more. She decided to go simple. Today it was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck and a black Juicy Couture hoodie.

She smiled to herself, she actually felt better this morning. Maybe it was because she didn't have any **true** problems to deal with. Eventually being satisfied, she headed downstairs. Once hitting the kitchen Rin instantly smelled syrup in the air. When she really looked, she saw Lily preparing waffles and Neru already eating some.

"Waffles, Lily?" Rin asked with an eyebrow raised. Once again she took her usual seat across Neru. Lily nodded, getting another plate. "Yeah. I didn't have time to took what you guys wanted, but I decided to toast some waffles for you guys." Then and there two waffles just popped out the toaster. Putting them on the plate, Lily then put it on the table in-front of Rin.

"Eat up, kids. We have a day ahead of us." Lily lectured, she then went by the toaster again to make waffles for Miku.

"Ohh, here." Neru chirped, forgetting she had the butter. She slid the small tub to Rin, then handed her the butter knife. "Thanks Neru." Rin replied, grabbing the syrup that was already next to her. It was then Miku came in with a 'tra la la'. That was no longer unusual as it was now customary for her to do that every time she entered a room.

"Morning Miku," The three other girls said in unison.

"Morning to you as well, my beautiful family!" And there goes that bright smile. It almost made Rin and Neru grit their teeth. Lily came over and gave Miku her own set of waffles. She then sat down with all her younger sisters. "So what's up you guys?" she started the morning conversation.

"Nothing much." Neru replied, almost finishing her first waffle. Rin nodded as well. Miku on the other hand was to busy looking at a piece of paper as she ate. It was silent a bit after that. Awkward silence.

Rin was about to say something just to break it, but Miku spoke up. "Lily-Onee, can you fix my right pigtail? I can never seem to get it." Rin slowly formed a smile. 'Good. She broke it for me.'

"Okay scoot over here then." Miku nodded and did what she was told. Lily slid the hair band out of Miku's hair, and started redoing it. It almost was cute as Miku nibbled on her food while looking at her paper. It was like she was a cute child again.

Until the moment was ruined when she decided to opened her mouth to speak. "So I was really thinking of writing a song about Cinderella and Juliet. So I did, but I don't know what to call it yet..."

After that all her words just blurred to Rin. 'I stand corrected on how I felt better. Now my morning is ruined. Again.' Her eye twitched and her teeth started to grind inside her jaw. It made Neru almost choke on her water. 'Miku, maybe shouldn't have opened your mouth.' she thought.

"So this is what I got so far. It really isn't much." Miku continued happily, without even realizing Rin's or Neru's tension around her. She took a deep breath then released her pretty vocals. "Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide, koko kara tsuredashite...sonna kibun yo."

Her voice rang and zoomed like an echo through the room. It almost calmed the atmosphere because of it's beauty, but Rin just cringed at the lyrics. Sure, Miku may have a voice but she was annoyed how she was still using Juliet and love in the same sentence.

Rin already gagged of thinking about putting Cinderella and Juliet in a song. It almost made her throw her food at everyone. If she had the choice of hearing that verse, or hearing nails being scratched on a chalkboard she would have chosen the latter.

"That was great Miku." Lily finally smiled, clapping a little. "Yeah, that was...good." Neru continued, a small smile forming on her mouth too. Then all eyes darted to look at Rin, and she felt as if she was being interrogated. Miku even already gave a broken smile to her, as she was already expecting a bad comment.

Rin gulped. She really was going to continue her rant, but the look Miku gave her...well she didn't want to break her pride just yet. It wasn't fair. She'll just save her rants for school. So she bit back her tongue, and gave her calm reply. "I thought it was...pretty good, Miku. Though, I must say you should write about something else."

To say the least, everyone was shocked at her reply. Miku's smile turned into something more cheerful. "Thanks Rin! It means a lot coming from you. Well, anyways...I need more of a story behind it. Hopefully someone will give me a bit of inspiration."

'And there she goes again. Now she won't shut up..._**again**_.' Rin thought with a sigh. She then started to pick at her nails to kill time. 'I should be a murderer for doing so. See? I am a genius with my words. My words flow like ink.'

"Hey, does anyone know the formula for potassium cyanide?" Neru asked shattering everyone's thought process, while taking a look at her chemistry homework. She was always the one doing homework last minute.

"KCN." Lily and Rin stated knowingly together. Miku just giggled at the timing. It was perfect. "Thanks," Neru bowed a bit, writing it down on the paper. After giving it a thought, Neru turned to look at Lily. "Hmmm, hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, can you give us a ride today?" Lily gave her a skeptical look, but sighed. "Alright, fine. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood. And you're also lucky that I'm busy today that I need to use the car." Neru grinned, satisfied. "Yes..." Rin and Miku gave her high-fives for her efforts.

Lily stood up, and fixed her shirt. "Alright then you guys, put your plates in the sink and we'll head off."

The girls nodded. In less than seven minutes everyone was already out the door, and Lily clicked the open the doors of the slick-black vehicle so they can all go in. "I call shotgun!" Rin called dashing to the Suzuki first. "Not fair, Rin! I asked Lily for the ride!" Neru shouted behind her.

"Too late, sweetheart! I got here first!" Rin winked with a smirk. Neru gave out an annoyed growl, but nonetheless she took a seat in the back along side Miku, who seemed quite content on where she is.

"Alright, off to school." Lily concluded, finally getting into the car. Less than a block of driving though, they spotted Miki and Teto walking. Rolling down the windows as the car slowed, Rin shouted at the two of them. "Oi, you two red-heads! Turn around." And so two heads turn.

"Rin!" Miki and Teto called at the same time, running over to the car.

"Hurry up and get in, before I get a ticket for stopping here." Lily called from the driver's seat. "I call the trunk!" Teto screamed, hopping to the very spot almost smashing Miku's and Neru's heads.

"I'll scoot to the middle so you have room, Miki." Miku moved over quietly like a mouse with no complaints. "Thanks," Miki smiled, taking her seat. "Alright, are we all in?" Lily double-checked, turning to look at the back seat. All the girls gave thumbs up. "Hai!"

"Alright. Be careful okay, Teto. And...we're off!" And with that, Lily stepped on the gas.

* * *

><p>Dropping Miki off, once again the girls departed to their proper classrooms. And once again, the on going lectures never stop. Teachers talking non-stop about different things. 'Nevermind, I want to be a murderer. So I could kill time for lunch.' Rin could already see it happening.<p>

Finally as time passes, or got killed...according to Rin, she finally found herself back in Kioteru's class. But she groaned at what he had to give them. The board read summary in huge letters. Japanese, and english. It was almost mocking.

"Okay class, since we didn't finish our lesson plan yesterday, we shall continue on today." Kioteru started off. "Aww..." The class went, some banging their heads on the desk.

"No whining, guys." Kioteru looked at them. "Okay. I want you guys to write an summary about what you read about Romeo and Juliet. I also want your opinion towards the end of it. Now, this does not have to be long but it must be written well. When you are done, you guys can relax." he finished.

Finally, binders click, folders open, paper rips and pencils make their marks. Rin made a face as she tapped her pencil to her desk. 'Alright...I'll just say my opinion and rant. Sensei won't mind right? He said write what happened and opinion so...' she smirked.

_Okay then...dear, sensei. I would like to say that you told me to write what happened in my own words, and give my opinion. I shall do that in this shitty thing I would like to call a short summary. So this is what happened. Refrain from jumping out of your seat._

_This dude named Romeo liked a girly, but he got depressed about it. So he decided to go the other family's party to see her, but he ended up finding this one other chick named Juliet and he was like...woah. So then he tried to see her, then he like eventually figured out that the families were enemies._

_Then a couple of pointless things, blah, blah, blah, then like they put Juliet to sleep with this one thing...cantarella, right? Anywho, so she looks dead but no one told Romeo so he finds her then screams his balls out and go 'Why? Why cruel world?' and like I don't know...goes delusional? _

_Ahaha, joke. I never really cared for this part. No, actually I never really cared for this story all together. Maybe someone should have kicked his balls for doing so..._

_Anyways, he ends up killing himself. Juliet finds him dead so she kills herself too. End of story. My opinion on this was absolute bull for many reasons, and I could probably finish a whole essay on ranting about it. But I shall make it short and sweet. This was shit because it just was. _

_Nobody would do this! No one. Really, unless you're some weirdo who wanted too...honestly, I would punch you if you did so. Love is stupid. Yeah, and Romeo is a freak show and Juliet can't stand up for herself even if she tried._

_You know, I'm done all because you know I think that this was bull and...blah, blah, you know...I just would shut up now because I'm tired of writing this piece of bull. No never mind...this isn't a piece of bull. It's pure poetry by Kagamine Rin. I'm a genius._

Proudly finishing her last sentence, Rin smiled. This thing was poetry. Maybe not her best work, but definitely something. She didn't care how many times she used the word bull. Honestly though, she wanted to write more and actually truly rant.

But laziness got the better of her, so she decided to turn it in as it is. She went up to her teacher and smugly handed it to him. Kioteru was amazed as she was the first done. "Good job, Rin. I'll check your work with the others later." Rin nodded, and gave a sarcastic thumbs up. "Read it any time, sensei."

She headed back to her seat with a bit of satisfaction. But she knew that this war isn't over. She knew that people would still be raving about the ball, love and other cheesy things that she doesn't want to think about at the moment. She looked at the time. There was still so many minutes that hadn't been clocked. So she put her head down, and decided to take a quick nap.

"Rin..." A voice spoke a while later. Rin stirred a bit. When she looked up she saw Teto waving a hand in-front of her. Her friend smiled now that she was wake. "Finally! You sleep like a fucking log, girl."

"Ughh...I feel like shit. What time is it?" Rin murmured softly, now sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Lunch, doll." Teto commented happily. Rin groaned and pouted a bit. "Already? You shouldn't have woke me up." Teto faked a gasp.

"Fine then," She turned around and crossed her arms. Rin only sighed, defeated. "Okay, okay. I'm alive."

"Glad you could join us, Rin." Neru greeted with a salute. Miku smiled at the scene, a light hearted giggle escaped her mouth. "Hey, sleepy-head."

"Hey..." Rin managed to say. She didn't want to say much all because she was worn by writing and thinking. Plus she was still recovering from the sleep that she just took.

"Hey, girls!" Another voice joined in behind the group. All eyes shot to Mikuo, and the usual crew. "Dude, quiet down. It's rude to disturb them." Gumo told him with a worried look. Ignoring his friend Mikuo still continued his so-called _taunts_. "Who are you guys planning to go to the ball with?"

Neru once again growled at him, but pursed her lips into something of a smirk. "Why don't all of you guys come here, and I'll tell you." In a heart beat, the guys came over in a flash. Neru smiled. It was as if she had them at her finger-tips. "I think I might ask Len." She took her sweet time rolling the name off her tongue.

Miku smiled as well, and went along with it. "Me too." Mikuo instantly burst into laughter while Nero made his jaw drop. Gumo and Piko shook their heads at the whole thing all together. "Hahaha, that was priceless! Len! Hahaha." Mikuo held his stomach. It took nearly all his strength to stand up, yet alone keep his composure.

"Ugh...why is it always Len?" Nero questioned as he looked at the ceiling. "Len always gets the girls." Gumo commented, still shaking his head. "Totally," Piko nodded. At that point Rin was just confused. She gave a questioning look to the whole thing, everyone had knowledge of this but her. Even Teto was laughing her ass off. "Who the fuck is Len?"

It was then that all laughter and all fun was just vaporized and destroyed by Rin's simple question. Even Mikuo who was laughing like a hyena on crack stopped dead on his tracks. "Are you for real, sister?" Gumo asked, looking at her with eyebrows raised.

Rin gave all of them a blank look. "Yeah, for real, who is he?" Mikuo then started heaving his sides, almost crashing to the floor. "Ahahaha!"

Rin eye him tauntingly, almost wanting to kick him then and there. Neru leaned in and really looked at her. "How do you not know who Len is?" Rin rolled her eyes, almost giving up. "I don't know who the hell he is, guys. Why won't you guys give me a straight answer?" she urged on sourly.

Miku decided to break the ice. "Len is one of the most popular guys in Yamaha Academy. A lot of people know him, even here."

"It's really weird how you don't know him." Piko started, snapping his fingers. Neru nodded at his sentence, and took an even closer look at Rin. "Yeah, I mean...now that I think about it. You guys look a little bit alike. No...actually too similarly alike. You guys could pass as twins!"

Rin was now becoming scared and regretful that she even asked. This is not good at all. "Ohh, my gosh. I just realized you two have the same last name!"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Yamaha Academy, lunch happened to have quite a lot of chatter as well. "Hello people!" Gakupo happily greeted, walking into Gumi's classroom. Behind him were Ted, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko.<p>

"Hey Onii-chan, and people." Gumi waved, smiling. Len shook his head. "You guys are slow. What took you?" Meiko went over to him and gave him a noogie. "Sorry, kiddo. These guys take forever." Everyone now took a certain spot either standing or sitting.

"So you guys, who do you plan on going with to the ball?" Miki started, thinking it was a good but random topic to ask. Luka was the first to reply. "Hmm...I don't know..." She tapped her chin. Gakupo's eye twitched at her gesture and sentence. She still didn't really get his feelings.

"Ohh, that's easy!" Meiko shouted as she put an arm around Kaito. "I'm going to take this favorite fool of mine." Kaito stammered at feeling her touch. "Mei-chan..."

"I think I'll just go with the girls for fun." Gumi added, another bright smile coming along. Gakupo glared at her for a second. "You better, young miss." She just stuck her tongue back at him.

Luka then turned to look at Len. They almost forgot him. "What about you, Len? Who do you think you'll go with?" Everyone actually leaned in to listen. Pondering the question for a moment, Len looked back at all of them. "I really don't know...I just want to enjoy myself if I go."

Ted tapped his foot while looking at the clock. "Come on, Len. Give me an answer before I take my leave to see Lily."

"You know Len, you could just go with anyone. Uhh...well maybe except Lily's sister, Rin." Gakupo concluded as he actually thought about it for awhile. "Wait, why not her?" Len questioned. By the sound of Gakupo's voice it sounded like she was a bad person. Len didn't like insulting girls. **Yes,** he was that much of a gentleman.

"Hey, what's so bad about her?" Gumi questioned, eying her brother. "Who's Rin you guys?" Len whined, trying to ease the tension that Gumi was giving. "No way. You don't know Rin? That's odd, you guys even have the same last name." Miki pointed out like it was nothing.

Len gave her a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"It's true." Kaito continued. "It's weird how you don't know her, Len. Quite a lot of people know her from here. She's known for being very boyish, and is very popular." Len nodded at his words. "Okay...but what makes her bad?"

"That very reason." Stated Gakupo. "She's just a tad bit more boyish than Gumi and Miki put together, and you know that they're not exactly the most girliest girls you meet. Plus she sort of looks like you, Len."

"Hey!" Miki and Gumi shouted, now glaring at Gakupo. "Nii-chan, how could you?" His sister pouted, making a face. Len sighed ignoring the whole thing already. They already lost focus. So why bother? Ted heaved a sigh along with him. "Alright then you guys. I'm going. Anyone want to come to Crypton with me?"

"We!" Gumi and Miki sang in harmony, raising their hands. Ted simply winked at them. "Alright ladies, if you will, please follow me." They giggled, following him out the door. "Hai!"

"Say hi to Mikuo and everyone else in Crypton for me!" Len called out before they left.

"Show off..." Kaito mumbled. "Agreed," Gakupo mimicked him. Turning to see the rest, they already saw Len, Luka, and Meiko already engaged in their own conversation. "They do sort of look alike...huh?" Kaito stared at Len for a moment. Gakupo couldn't agree more. "It's almost a bit uncanny."

* * *

><p>Rin gave everyone around her a look of disgust. This Len dude was starting to freak her out. And that hardly ever happens. Same last name? Same look? Same birthday even? She hopes to never meet this guy. <em><strong>Ever<strong>_.

"Could it be that they're twins?" Gumo was now really intrigued by all of it.

Rin growled at the question. "Dude, no way! My mom wasn't the kind who kept secrets from me. Not only that but you guys could totally ask Lily. We are the only siblings related to each other, and that's that. So shut it, before I punch your face in."

Noticing Rin's distress Teto managed to find her voice. "Can we just drop the whole topic you guys? This is too much."

"Agreed." Mikuo finally said, taking in a deep breath to kill his laughter. Neru rolled his eyes at him, and decided to continue her own conversation. "Who do you plan on asking, Miku?" This made Mikuo shut up and listen. Miku put a hand to her mouth, and blushed.

"Umm...I don't know." She started fumbling with her fingers in thought of it. Neru flashed a mischievous grin to her. "Why don't we ask one of the Shion brothers? You could get Kaito while I ask Akaito." She snickered. Rin, Mikuo, and Nero face-palmed at the sentence.

"N-neru, you know we can't. Kaito is dating our godmother, and you know Akaito has a girlfriend." Miku stuttered, a small blush came to her cheeks. "Godmother? Miku what in the world are you talking about?" Neru looked at her like she was crazy.

Miku leaned forward to make her point more valid. "Remember, Kaito is dating Meiko! And she's Rin's, mine, and your godmother!" Neru waved a hand to dismiss the sentence. "My gosh Miku, you're so random. And yeah, yeah, whatever...you know I was only joking."

Despite the previous conversation, Rin now looked on with an amused expression to her face. It all melted when Mikuo suddenly tapped her shoulder. She sighed in annoyance. "What?"

"Any chance you can hook me, and Nero up with your step-sisters?"

"Why? Couldn't you guys do it by yourself? Is it because you don't have the balls to do so? Ahh, yes. I think it's because you don't have balls to even do it." Rin mocked with a smirk, clearly amused once again. Mikuo furrowed his eyebrows, and despite himself blushed. "You kno-"

"Ahh, you're blushing! Dude, I know that you and Nero always put off a front to try to annoy them. It won't please them you know. Trust me. I could tell you guys are hella shy behind all of it." Rin knew deep down, they only tease and annoy them because they only wanted the attention from her sisters.

Yes, it could go too far sometimes, but deep down she knew that they were just nice guys who just wanted to be loved. Though they are a bit desperate at times. Teto gave Rin a high-five at the speech.

"She's right. You guys don't have balls. Maybe they dropped out when Rin and I stole your lunch boxes and elementary school and wouldn't give it back. Then I remember we did kick you guys there." Rin laughed hitting her back at the chair to keep her from doing so.

"Haha, I remember that you guys were about to taddle until we called you snitches. Then you were wondering what that meant and when you figured it out, you didn't want to do a thing about it." The memories just made Teto laugh just as hard along side her. Mikuo growled and was about to lash out on them but then got cut off once more.

"Okay, okay!" Rin struggled to breathe. "I'll help you out. But you owe me."

"Fine..." Mikuo grumbled under his breath. All other conversation abruptly stopped into a halt when a new voice rang into their classroom.

"Having talks without us?" Gumi called out, leaning by the door, arms crossed in a pose. Miki did the same on the other side. "How rude."

"Miki, Gumi!" Miku shouted with glee, beckoning to come to where they all were. And they did so, coming in with such class it made Piko and Gumo blush. "So what were you guys talking about?" As they all started talking, filling each other in on whatever just happened for the past five minutes or so Rin felt her phone vibrate. When she took it out, she found she got a message from Lily.

_Hey, meet me in my classroom? Need your help now. -Lily_

Sighing Rin got up from her desk, grabbing her bag along with her. "Hey you guys, Lily needs me. I have to go. I'll just check up with all you guys later." Teto pouted, arms crossed and all. "Rin, are you really going to leave me with all these girlies? All their going to talk about is make-up, the ball, and other stuffs!"

"What the hell was that supposed to mean, Teto?" Miki asked, giving her a light glare. On the inside Rin smiled. At least she didn't have to suffer through that. She almost felt bad for Teto because of it. That's the reason why she and Teto were close friends, they were alike in many ways.

They liked a lot of the same things, and they hated a lot of the same things. So if Rin thought that it was bad just being there, chances are Teto thinks it's just as bad. "Sorry Teto, I have to ditch you. I'll try to come back. Okay?"

"Rin, what about our deal?" Mikuo whined with a slouch. "You owe me for leaving me..." Teto muttered darkly. Rin flashed a peace sign before leaving. "Peace." She headed out through the empty halls. A few twists and turns and she finally headed to where Lily's classroom was.

"Oi, you're here!" Lily called, happily seeing Rin stepping in. A few upperclassmen gave her high fives and jeers. "Heard of your little moment in class yesterday, Rin. You keep it coming girl."

"Thanks, bro. Now keep it low, before I smack you." Rin joked out with a smirk, cracking her knuckles as if to really punch them. "Ooh, she's about to smack you!"

Lily tapped her finger's to her desk. This was getting out of hand. Standing up she cleared her throat. "Alright, alright. Settle down, go out and grab lunch or something, I need this classroom cleared. Dell, I need you to stay."

Dell Honne nodded at her words, as he opened his laptop. "Hai, president."

"Okay, okay. We'll catch you later then, Lily!" Waving them off, Lily now focused her attention on Rin. "Okay...so what did you want from me? And, hey Dell." Rin flashed another peace sign, taking a seat across from Lily while Dell silently saluted back.

Lily got up and started walking towards the window. She stared at the golden sun as it shown through the windows with a pretty light. "I need you to come with me to Yamaha." The way she sounded was stupidly dramatic, as if she was planning a war.

Rin slapped her forehead and shook her head with a grimace expression. This is what she came here for? "You called me all the way here, just to do that? You're wasting my lunch time. I know you're just going to drag me around, and blah."

Lily knew she was going to say something like that. "How about I excuse you from class?" she had the power to do so anyway. This made Rin perk up her ears. Does that mean she didn't have to suffer from on-going lectures? After giving it a second thought she sighed. "Fine. You're lucky I don't want to go. But, why do we need to go to Yamaha?"

"We need to go there so I can talk to Ted. I mean, we need to plan a ball. I was hoping-"

"Hoping to surprise me?" Ted picked off. He now stood by the doorway, with a pleased expression. "Ted!" Lily and Rin called together in shock. Lily went over to give him a hug. "Hey, Lily."

"I was going to surprise you!"

"Haha, I know. But I decided to beat you to the punch."

Rin followed suit and gave Ted a hug as well. "Hey, Ted! It's been forever, bro!"

"Hey right back to you, kiddo." He ruffled her hair, causing her to pout a bit. He then gave a salute to Dell, who in return saluted back. "So, shall we start planning now?"

Turning serious, Lily nodded. "Yeah, we have a lot to do. Well you knew Dell ever since. He is my vice, but where's Kaito?"

"That idiot doesn't know how to plan, so decided not to bring him along. Though he only requests to add ice cream, and an throw in an ice sculpture. I was about to bring my secretary, but she was busy today so she'll stop by tomorrow." Ted stated, taking a seat.

"Alright. And ohh, Kaito...okay, we could try to make that work."

"Wait! You called me here so I could help you plan this stupid thing called a ball? I thought only you and Ted were about to do that!" Rin shouted at Lily and pointed a finger at her with disbelief. Lily smiled and sat as well. "No duh, Rin. No duh. I told you I needed your help earlier, remember? I need you're self proclaimed 'expertise' to make things interesting."

Rin groaned as if she just went through hell and back, but still came back more dead than alive. She knew this was not going to be pretty, she just knew. But then again, she would rather stay here than go back to class.

"Alright," Lily started, taking out a folder filled with papers. Ted did the same, and then pens started clicking. It made Rin crash her head to the desk, mumbling why. At this rate she could just take another nap.

"So...I wanted to make this a twist from your usual happy-go-lucky party ball. I want the concept to be more original, and something a bit out of the ordinary. We have to come up with the concept today so we could start planning everything out." Lily presented, looking at everyone who was present.

Ted clicked his pen. "Well, what is our budget? Did Leon or Lola say anything about that? Because we can't make our ideas too big if we have a limit." He reasoned. "Well, what Leon told me was that there was no true limit. Afterall, they are rich. But I think he wants us to double check with them anyway." Lily curtly replied.

After a moment of thinking Ted decided to shatter the thought process, and throw random ideas out first. "How about a masquerade?" He suggested. "Nahh. I don't think I could handle the complexity of that. It's too intricate. Plus this is a ball to make the two get to know each other, so keeping our faces concealed like that isn't really a good idea." Lily shook her head.

"True..."

"Okay. I thought of a wild a crazy idea the other day. Dell take note," Lily commanded her vice president. "Always have been, ma'am. Ever since we started." Dell responded, typing everything on his prized laptop.

"As I was saying," Lily continued. "My idea was that everyone has to attend with style, and class. Girls have to wear pretty dresses and lovely shoes, and guys have to wear those cute prince charming outfits. You know? The ones that have the buttons and the straps with the shoulders with the things that dangle..."

"You mean epaulets?" Ted tried, pointing his pen. "Yeah, those! That kind of outfit. Not the dorky kind of prince suit that makes you look fat and puffy, and cheesy for that matter."

At that point Rin just wanted to throw a fit. She was here, because her older sister need help planning a ball? It was almost pathetic in her eyes. 'My gosh...these things are so useless. What's the point in having one if it only lasts for a night?'

What was the _point_ in going through all this trouble if this event only last _one night_? What was the _point_ in buying an outfit, and fixing yourself if you're only going to wear it and make the look last _a night_? There was no **point**.

Even if you were going to use the excuse of seeing your friends there, well you could see your friends any day. So what makes a ball any different? She could think of a thousand...no, a million things to do at the moment. She could even find a billion more interesting things in life than this. 'I would rather watch white paint dry on a wall...'

"Hmm...good idea, Lily. I like it, it's simple. Should we add a corsage?" Ted asked, writing her ideas on a piece of paper. Dell did the same as his keys were tapped in fast pace. Lily nodded her head approvingly at the idea. "Yes! Definitely, but no boutonnieres. Hmm, I think we should make this a twist since there is no boutonnieres...like a more interesting way of doing a corsage for the girl..."

"A more interesting way of doing a corsage, huh? That's hard. I mean, there's usually just the wrist thing and that's it..." Ted reviewed what he wrote. He clicked his pen again in hopes that it would give him an idea. The room stayed quiet after that. Too much concentration was in the air it was constricting, almost suffocating.

It almost made Rin wanted to ruin it to ease her boredom. It was then she noticed Lily fumbling with her signature choker with a buckle. Lily, for some reason always had to wear something around her neck. She didn't feel right if it was just bare.

Rin didn't know why, how, or what possessed her to open her mouth to speak. For some reason she just did. But the instant she did, she totally regretted it. "Why don't you use a choker...?" she muttered without even thinking. Honestly she really wasn't, or she would have caught herself.

"Wait, what?" Lily had to make a double take. Ted dropped his mouth, almost standing up at the brilliant idea. Why didn't he think of this before? "Rin, that's it! A choker!" Lily at that point was totally confused. "Wait, what are use guys talking about? Choker? My choker?"

Ted shook his head. "No, Lily. She meant use a choker as a corsage! So like...I don't know, every girl gets a choker some how and the guy puts the flower on it and...magic!"

"You know...that isn't a bad idea. It make a good twist on the original. It's perfect! Like, a guy puts it on a girl to show that that she is now his. Like marking his territory by putting a flower on her! Ohh that's hot!" Lily swooned, now fanning herself with a paper at the thought.

Ted gave her a look of confusion and disgust, but laughed. "You have a weird way of interpreting what it means." He commented, adjusted his glasses. "Ahaha, I know. It's pretty seductive if you think about it in that way though. Like..." Lily took a strand of her hair and put it to her lip to make a mustache.

She then turned to look at Dell with mischief glinting in her eyes. "You're mine." Her husky voice spoke, with the best male seductive tone she could muster. Dell twitched his eye and cringed. "Eww...don't do that, prez."

Ted had to hold his mouth. "Ahaha!"

Rin would have laughed at the scene too, but she was just looking on with shock and stupidity at what she has just done. Her mouth was even agape. She was rendered speechless at what she just did. 'What the **hell**...did I just do? I've basically just...gave it to them.' This time she really did bang her head on the desk.

She wanted to slap herself. First her troubles first started with Miku's Cinderella book, then Romeo and Juliet came by and said hello, then this ball dropped in. Now people just won't shut the hell up, and other people are going to rave about this soon. It really bugged her. Maybe it was time for her to curse Miku's book and burn it, along with everything else.

Lily coughed, then returned to her normal position. "So if this is the case...why don't we tell the girls to buy a choker along with their outfits. Or actually, we could give them one at the front. Ohh, and we should also have an array flowers at the front so guys can pick one and give it to them. It's easier for them, I think if we did that."

Ted nodded at the idea put together. He jotted everything down on paper. "Perfect, perfect concept!"

After that time just flied as if it had wings. Papers being written with bleeding ink pens, keys being typed, words spoken to no end. It was like being back inside a classroom to Rin. After her 'genius' idea, she was just sitting pretty with her head down. Sometimes being ask to add inputs here and there, but she really didn't have a choice at this point.

After many thoughts and comments, school was coming to an end. 'Just two minutes...' Rin bit her lip.

"Okay, so I have the visual for what you guys want on my computer but I think we should really go the real place to double check everything you truly want before we truly start anything." Dell complied, reviewing all the work that they put on already. Ted and Lily nodded their heads.

"Alright. It's not far from school, so we'll just take a quick drive tomorrow. How about we go again during lunch?" Lily suggested, dotting the last sentence she wrote. "Okay. Same time, same place. This time I'll bring more help. So...I'll text you if there is more ideas that should be added in." Ted finished, getting up from his seat.

"Okay. I'll do the same with you too. You too Dell, if you want anything added, just let me know." Dell nodded back at her. Then finally the miraculous moment came, the final bell rang. Rin thought she would never hear the beautiful sound ever again. "I'll meet you at the car, Lily!" she called, as she made a mad dash to the door.

As she went pass the door and through the hall a bit she suddenly gasped as a cute little monster with her curly, burgundy pigtails wearing black Converse tried to scare her. "What the hell, Teto?"

"Hehe, that's what you get for ditching me." Teto sang like chimes. "Anyways, where were you during lunch? And how come you never went to class?" Rin sighed. "Long story. But, I got dragged out by Lily."

"Hey, it beats class. Why couldn't you take me along with you? Can Lily excuse me too?" Rin shook her head. "No. And, did you need something? I mean...you're here and all." Teto flashed a grin. "I was wondering if Lily can-" her sentence was now off track as she saw someone coming out the door Rin just came out of.

Long burgandy hair similar to hers, and cute glasses to frame his face. Teto started to blush as she looked at him. "Who's that?" Rin turned around to see Ted and Lily talking in the other direction. "Ohh, that's just Ted."

"He's cute..." Teto whispered. Both she and Rin were shocked at what she just said.

"T-teto!" Rin was more shocked. Teto was the kind of girl who was too sporty to like, or even have crushes on guys. She was starting to loose the only friend who didn't bother with boys. "H-hehe, anywho. So can I have a ride?" Teto asked as a sweat dropped appeared to her.

Rin shook her head and sighed, taking out her phone. "Fine...just tell Lily. First I have to tell Neru and Miku to come over." After saying goodbye to Ted, who headed off on the other direction, Lily walked up to Rin and Teto. "Hey, girls. Teto, you need a ride today?"

Teto's rubie eyes sparkled with delight, as she flashed her toothy grin. "Yes, please!"

Eventually finding Neru and Miku and dropping off Teto, the girls finally made their way back home.

While Lily worked on her things and Miku and Neru did their homework, Rin went upstairs to her room to play video games once again. She thought about how lucky she was to have skipped class, she has no homework at the moment.

The thought instantly died when she sourly thought of the catch up work that might be given the next day. It made her slump back to her bed. Then again, that was a small price to pay compared to what will come eventually.

Sighing and standing up she took a shower. When coming back her thoughts became more clouded and murky. It was irking. 'I can't believe I basically just gave the main idea for the whole ball...I gave the reason for the lovey stuff to happen.'

Now she was just counting the days until all this weird shit was gone. Hopefully the lovey dovey things won't skyrocket. If it does, then she should would probably not even get up in the morning and go to school. Love is stupid. She'll never fall in love...never. Ever.

That was that. That was **law**. "You could try me cupid! But, I hope to see you fail." She lay to her bed, and look staight at the window. City lights gleaming among the stars with a comforting look. "Just try me." Rin closed her eyes.

She wanted to take her train of thought off the rails and start flying, she didn't want to think anymore. Love is just something. Something stupid that won't get to her. She would _**gaurantee**_ it.

* * *

><p><strong>for some reason though i never really liked how this turned out. like...it seems like shit compared to the previous chapter. if only my computer never crashed...anywho, eitherway, i hoped you enjoyed. please stick with me, i promise that the rin len stuff will be coming soon! real soon!<strong>

**please read and drop by to leave a review. even a hello would be nice. it would brighten my day. if you end up favoriting this, you'll just make my whole summer and i could die happy. so please fave as well? please? i can't force you though...but please? at least give me a chance. okay, now i sound like an fucked up person so i'll stop.**

**ohh, and i also give a shout-out to campanella for correcting my mistake in the previous chapter. thanks! ****once again i dedicate this story to the people who viewed. you guys make me better as a writer. afterall, i write for your entertainment.**

**i am anonymous, chikanpo, campanella, dragonheart44, tragic universe, tsundere kagamine gabii-chan. i thank you for your reviews. i hope you can stick with me on this story as is goes along. please fave and review. and for the final time, sorry i said it to much, thank you.**


	3. Shopping or disaster?:

**hey, you guys! ahhh, i looked again and i was like...woah. reviews! thank you so much! sorry that this chapter is late beyond compare. it's because i've been in vegas for awhile and it was hard to update. it was hot! the ac is nice but at night it could be cold enough to sleep with a blanket.**

**i wish i could take you guys with me on vaction! i'm not old enough to gamble yet, and maybe you aren't either but there are plenty of fun things to do in vegas. like shopping, like in this chapter. sorta. plus my family always throws a big party! i have a big family, and i'm filipino. that means we throw hella good ass parties! and we like when people come to them!**

**okay, enough of that since that was a bit random. but anywho, thank you to those who read and review this. it means hella. ohh, and i'm hella stupid because i usually don't check my email and i opened it...and like...people actually favorited this or put it on their thingy-ma-gob to see if it's updated. and i was like, woah...again! only thing is though, mind stopping by for a review and a hello next time?**

**anyways, i'll shut up now. i hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>This morning Rin woke up ten minutes before seven, her usual time. Double checking the minutes, she walked briskly towards the hall and into the bathroom. If Miku beats her there again this week, she'll probably go mad like the hatter in wonderland.<p>

Brushing her teeth with ease and fixing her hair with a comb, she then tied the usual white ribbon, taking her sweet time as she did so. "Take that, Miku!" She shouted silently to no one in particular. She smiled at the small victory. On second thought, that was just a victory of sorts. This battle isn't over yet. She knew there would be more to fight off later. Much more.

'Don't worry. This will all be over soon, and my suffering will be over.' she sighed to herself in a calm matter. Finishing up, she exited the door with relief. Maybe it does pay off to wake up just a bit early. She confirmed her thoughts when she crossed Miku in the hallway.

"Morning, Rin!" Miku greeted with her beaming smile, her voice tingling with enthusiasm. Maybe that's why she could charm people easily. Rin had to naturally smile back to her. "Morning, Miku. I'm done, so you could go." She nodded in return. "Thanks. Hey, should I wear my teal flats today? Or should I wear the teal Vans you bought me?"

"Hello, sweetie. Wear the Vans. I bought them for you for a reason." Rin waved a hand, as she headed towards her room. Her smile widened a bit. Sure, Miku maybe too happy-go-lucky for her tastes, but it's what made Miku well...Miku. Lovely, bubbly, and awesome. If she wasn't like that then Rin would probably not feel right, or feel the same.

Slamming the door shut with her foot, Rin did her daily routine of searching through her clothing. Satisfied with a black Zoo York shirt, her favorite blue flannel folded to her elbows, and a pair of black fitted shorts that went at the knees this time, she left her room feeling refreshed. It feels good to start off this way.

When she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen once more, she took a whiff of the air. Smells like batter. That meant Lily was cooking today. "Morning, everyone in the kitchen." Rin said, pulling out a seat. Neru acknowledged she was there by nodding, since she was busy on her phone. Lily did the same only because she was busy flipping jacks.

'Okay...' Rin thought as she looked at them. Once Neru was done tapping those last set of letters she put her phone down and looked and Rin. "Hey, Rin. Anywho, I was wondering...should I cut my hair?" Rin gave her a questioning look. Neru's hair was always long, so the thought of it was strange for her to cut it.

"Up to you. I mean, it's your choice. Just don't get a pixie cut, or people would probably think and mistake you for a dude." Neru's eyes narrowed for a bit, but she instantly rolled them right after. Rin and her comments tend to be too honest if she held them out that way. "Thanks. No, but really. Should I?"

"Would you guys get the syrup and butter for me?" Lily called out politely as she started to plate the pancakes. Both Neru and Rin got up mechanically and went to the silver fridge. Coolness spreading onto their fingertips, Neru took the butter while Rin took the syrup. Together they then headed back to the table putting down their items like robots.

"Well, what cut were you going for?" Rin continued, fingers tapping to the table with one hand while the other was a fist resting her head. Without realizing it, Neru copied her mindless tapping. "I don't know. But since my hair is as long as Miku's I wanted to cut it shorter to make it more unique from her's, to distinguish mine, since it almost looks the same. Only color makes the difference."

Rin nodded to her, then looked towards Lily in question. "So what you think, Lily? I think she should cut it like..." She took hold of Neru's long side ponytail, and grasped it with a tight fist. "Rin what are you-" Rin took the thick bunch of yellow hair and formed her fingers into a pair of scissors and held it towards the bunch.

She angled it and 'snipped' where her hair would end on her elbows. "Like over here, she should cut it so it ends on her elbows." Lily came to the table and put two plates down. "Ohh, yeah. That's where you should end it, because it's not too short and not too long. When do you want to cut it Neru?" Neru scanned where Rin's fingers were.

"Hmm. Yeah, I'll probably cut it there. And I don't know, whenever you can take me, Lily. Just as long as it's before the ball. Because I was planning to do something with it by then." Rin dropped Neru's locks and almost frowned. Even Neru was excited for this thing? Who knew she was even going. Rin almost punched herself at the thought. She was starting to loose her allies. **Badly**.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe we could do it after school today or something. Maybe we'll try after we're done shopping. I'll take all of you guys out today to shop for your dresses and stuff. Plus I have to go shopping for the ball itself." Lily continued as she went back to the stove to make more pancakes.

At that moment, Rin didn't know whether she was relieved because she was riding in the car again, or annoyed since she might have to go with them on that hell hole of a shopping trip. Knowing Lily, and everyone else she'll probably get dragged into this against her own free-will. 'Okay...it might not be as bad as it seems. I could always part ways with them when I shop.'

"Today? Good, and finally! The event is getting closer and closer, and I just realized that we didn't have dresses yet." Neru commented with a smile of her own. Rin coughed at the statement with eyes closed. 'Just counting the days until this whole thing dies.'

"That's right." Lily replied, now having everyone's plate on the table. "Rin, later on today you have to help me again. Okay?" Rin bit her lip in hopes to suppress a groan, but that failed her terribly. She knew what Lily meant. That means she's seriously going to get dragged around during school hours.

That means she'll get catch up work. Again. 'Atleast I could skip class.' She thought dully, her face showing it too. "Okay? Okay! You know the drill then. Eat up, kids. Another long day is ahead of us once again and we shall be doing lots." Lily stated proudly, gracefully took her seat and started to take a bite of food off her own plate.

"Just great..." Rin whispered, rolling her eyes as she stabbed one of her pancakes with her fork. It was then Miku came in happily dressed out in a teal flannel and neat white capris with teal Vans on her feet. For a moment Rin actually felt proud of Miku. Hell, they even looked matching today. Even the way she folded and pulled it to her elbows. She taught her well.

"Morning, everyone!" Miku chimed as she sat down, a piece of paper tucked in her hands again. "Look Rin! We're almost matching today! I even got this flannel from Forever 21, but in the girl section." She smiled with delight, and Rin smiled back at her once again. "Yeah, Miku. You look great. Honestly. We should match more often. Ahaha."

"Thanks, Rin. It means a lot. Honestly." Miku copied, and she really meant it. "And why not?" Light laughter broke into the air after that. Wiping a tear from her right eye, Miku finally took her seat at the table. It was then everyone started to touch their food properly.

"Well you guys..." Miku started off today's morning conversation. "You know my song? The one I was working on?" Neru and Rin shook their heads without her noticing. "I started to build a fake story around it since I was surfing online yesterday, and I think I got it. But still I need more inspiration for the lyrics a little."

Lily smiled sweetly at her. "Well, Miku. Why don't you add a bit of your thoughts into it? Just because the story line has nothing to do with you, doesn't mean that you can't put a bit of your own thoughts and input into it as well." Miku tilted her head to the side a bit, and put a hand to her mouth. "What do you mean?

Lily put an arm around her chest, while the other went to her chin. A thoughtful look sprouted on her face. The pose and look itself seemed to put The Thinker to shame. "Like...hmmm. Like how you think that you don't want a tragic ending, like Juliet's." She shook her head, casting that aside. This was harder to interpret than she thought.

"Or...what is your intake on Cinderella? Like her running away? Her glass shoes? Or anything. Just try to add what you think goes with it." As they were eating, a light bulb finally hit Miku's head. "Her glass shoes huh? I think she 'dropped' it on purpose..." Her voice slowly crept to something of a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Now it was Neru's turn to ask. Miku swallowed a chunk of her pancake before continuing. "She left them there...for Romeo or the prince to find." Neru already found her sister's thoughts to be strange to a point where she couldn't even understand it, but this is something that she really couldn't comprehend.

"And as if it freezes time...forever and..." Miku smile turned even brighter when she got up and grabbed a pen from the kitchen counter and started scribbling her ideas down until it formed her thoughts. 'Miku must have the biggest imagination a person could even have.' Thought Neru, finishing up her meal.

"And Cinderella runs with only her dress and uniform an-" Noticing Rin's and Neru's building annoyance Lily, cut Miku short. "Okay, kiddos! Time for school! Put your plates away and we'll head off!" Luckily everyone was done by then. Everyone did what they were told and headed towards the door after the dishes were in the sink.

Putting on the her red Nike high-tops again, Rin sighed at the doorway with a heavy weight on her chest. She just felt like saying a few things to Miku. She got her chance when Miku headed out the door. Rin decided to catch her hand before she could go any farther. "Miku..." she mumbled reluctantly. Now that she thought about it, this might not be a good idea.

Miku did that innocent tilt again. "Yeah?" It was hard to avoid that, but Rin walked passed her and bumped her shoulders purposely. "Forget about your dreams, girl. I've already opened my eyes to this world. What you think isn't going to happen." Miku puffed her cheeks which were starting to flush red.

"Rin, you're just bitter about the song and what's going to head your way. You live too large to accept that it's too hard." Miku whispered in slight anger that shocked Rin and made her stop before she headed towards the passenger seat. "What did you mean by that?" There was something laced into that. Hidden words of wisdom that she just couldn't figure out.

Miku sighed, letting it go for she knew better. She then got into the car knowing that she didn't have the time to explain the meaning. "You should ponder that." Rin shrugged, keeping that quote in the back of her head. This is going to be a long day. She could already tell.

* * *

><p>As time passed, Rin found herself in the safe haven of Kioteru's class, sitting down and listening to what he had to say for today's agenda. "Alright, today I'll be passing back papers and other things. But first off I have mention extra credit for this semester," Kioteru started happily. His pupils decided to listen in, even though most might not even do it by any reason imaginable.<p>

He eyed them carefully while he leaned forward. "Eager I see? Well..." Taking a white board marker and popping the cap, he started to write on the board with squeaking strokes. "All you have to do is...attend the upcoming ball." All of them cheered with joy. This is going to be an easy task. All you do is attend, right? Who would refuse?

"That's the main reason why I'm going!" Mikuo called out loud, and it only made the cheering louder as claps fluttered the room. "Same here, brother!" Teto shouted out too, both giving each other a high five at the same thought process.

'Great...and I thought I was going to do it in-case my A- falls to a B.' Rin's ribbon seemed to droop down along with her mood, and it made her look like a sad bunny. 'I am so not going that thing...'

"But there's a catch." Kioteru told them knowingly. "Since there is no such thing as a sign up sheet at the front, or anywhere for that matter, you have to bring proof that you were there." Some students sighed and groaned while others gave questionable looks. What was hard about that? The only thing was that it was a hassle.

"You could bring it in any form. It could be a picture of the place. Just not the outside because you might be cheating by taking it without actually going."

'Great...so much for my chance. Nahh, I'll just let Neru do it for me.' Rin reassured herself as she put her head down on her desk.

"Or it could be of yourselves in the ball. It could be the party favors, the left over food, it could be anything as long as it was from the night you were there. Since I am attending, I will probably know who actually got something that was really there. I might even see you." Everyone nodded their heads tentatively. Another two minutes and the whole lecture was over.

Kioteru smiled and looked onward to his students. "Remember, this is an easy thirty-five points. So be sure you'll be there! Ahh, and now for your paper work." Grabbing a stack of papers from his desk, he took a good look at them. "These are your short summaries you wrote last week. And I must say, I was impressed." he says with glee.

Going down the rows, Kioteru handed each paper back individually. There were a few reactions to this. A 'yes' with fist pumps being optional, a sigh, or nothing at all but looking at the thing with your choice of eyes. As he got to Rin, he shook his head in disappointment. Rin narrowed her eyes at the gesture. That probably means she didn't get an A on this. 'Damn.'

"Rin..." Kioteru started off slowly. "how you did wasn't bad." Rin's cerulean eyes lit up with some hope. Does that mean she got an A? "But, you..." Kioteru cleared his throat. "Cursed to much. I'm afraid that I have to give you a C+." Rin grabbed the paper from his hands and scanned her work, clearly disappointed like her teacher.

Her face was something in between disbelief and shock, and was indescribable. "But, sensei, this thing is poetry!"

"Tsk, tsk. No buts Rin." Kioteru told, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "But sensei, for real...I gave my honest opinion. I didn't cuss that much." Rin reasoned with hurt. Then again, at least she didn't get a failing grade. "Sorry, Rin. Though, if you were to have not 'cuss' as much and backed it up a bit better I would have probably gave you an A."

"But this thing won't be the same without those words. Like I said, it's pure poetry." Rin countered quickly with honesty in her voice, though it only came out as a whine from Kioteru's point of view. "Well if you do the extra credit, you can turn it into an A." Was all Kioteru said before continuing down the rows.

Rin scowled, her thoughts swarming around her mind. 'Not cool. Hmmm, I'll keep this and frame it then. It deserved an A.' As the minutes slowly get clocked in by the hour, lunch finally made it's way through the school. 'I'll visit Lily in a few...' Rin cocked her head to the side and tapped Teto's shoulder. "Hey, Teto."

"Yeah?" Her friend perked up instantly, her pretty hair bouncing while doing so. "Sorry, but I have to ditch you again. Just today and I think that's it." Teto pouted at her words, for she keeps leaving her. "Again? This is the second time. I swear you really owe me for leaving me here like this." Rin managed to break out a lop-sided smile.

"I'm pretty sure you could hold it down. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last time. I swear." The Kagamine replied while a light chuckle some-how escaped her mouth. "Fine, but you better get going soon, so you can come back faster." The salmon haired girl retorted, her cheeks puffing out too.

"Don't worry, I will. In a bit." To tell you the truth, Rin was just too lazy to stand up to move. She looked at Neru and Miku who were talking to Iroha Nekomura and other girls around them. Rin took one last sigh before getting her things and standing up. "Miku, Neru, I have to go help Lily again. I'll catch you guys later and all."

Neru bowed at her request. "Alright, until then." Miku nodded along with her. "Be careful, Rin."

Rin returned the nod. She just wanted to get this over with. But before she headed towards the door a kid with spiky, greasy, bleach-blond dyed hair blocked the entry-way with a confident smirk. "Hey look you guys! It's Kioteru's class," he snobbishly called towards two of his friends behind him. "This class causes hella lot of trouble."

He prodded his eyes to the class, who were all staring back at him in question. The fuck? "You see the girl with the white on her head? She hella made a commotion last week. Like, she caused trouble or something." He commented to his companion on his right. "I think she only did it to be cool and shit."

'What?' Rin glared at the guy at a distance, knowing he was talking about her. This kid is an annoying dick. "Ohh, you see that teal-haired girl?" He asked his companion on left, his mud-tainted finger pointed to Miku. "She's stupid I think. Like...last week I was passing by this class and the door was open, and she was yapping about stupid stuff about fairy tales and junk."

Miku's pretty eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. Her head started to droop as tears were starting to form. "And like around school I keep hearing her talking about stupid shit, and making songs, and other childish things. She's ditzy." This made Miku on the verge of crying right then and there, and that just made Neru growl.

What the hell is this guy's problem? After his rude comments he started to head out, throwing out more fowl comments stained with mundane words. Rin made a fist. She heard enough. When she saw Miku's tears threatening to spill, she went lunging out the door with force. "Oi, fucking asshole! With the wanna-be Goku hair!"

The boy spun around, friends included. "What the fuck did you call me, bitch?" This kid was getting into Rin's nerves. Her nails were starting to dig deep into her skin. If she held her fist any tighter she might end up breaking her whole hand by frustration. "You heard me..." Rin's voice was starting to drip dangerously low, almost growling as she started walking up to him.

Everyone inside the classroom watch on with different faces and angles while they looked out by the door way. Some even went closer to listen in and watch. "First you insult me by saying the most stupidest shit I've ever heard, then you insult my sister like that?" She cracked her knuckles, not bothering for a threat. "You basically just insulted me twice."

The boy flashed a wicked smirk. "And? What? Are you going to bitch slap me? You're sister is weird. Just face it." Rin's jaw started to grind against each other. "She maybe believe in that weird shit, but that doesn't give you the right to say shit about her." She quickly took hold of the boy's collar, her fist like vice grip. The movement was so quick, he almost didn't even see it.

Miku's eyes widened, and her crystal tears started to stop a bit by seeping back. "R-rin?" She almost couldn't believe that she was sticking up for her. Nekomura, sitting next to her had her eyes widened for a different reason. This will turn out to be ugly unless someone does something. "My gosh, Mikuo! Stop her or something! She's about to kill that guy."

"Let her!" Neru scoffed, uncaring. She proceeded to cheer Rin on, starting the chants that usually start the fights. "I dare you to slap me, bitch!" The outside words rang in. Rin was about to punch that douche then and there, until someone managed to grab hold of her fist. Barely though. She didn't bother looking at the person because she knew very well who it was.

It was the same person who always tries to break up her fights. She needed to praise him for the courage, but for the moment her rage was blinding her. "Mikuo let go of me!" she spat loudly. This gave the spiky-haired kid a chance to free himself from Rin's death-trap, ripping his shirt in the process. He stuck out his tongue and ran down the hall with his friends trailing right behind him.

Mikuo's arm strained holding on Rin's fist alone. He could barely even hold it. He needed back up because his arm was hurting. As he struggled to hold on Rin fist, Nero came out and held down her shoulder. This is going to get ugly if she lunges out again.

"Rin, this isn't the time to do that. You'll get in serious trouble," Nero warned, also barely managing to stop her. Mikuo went along with Nero's statement. "Yeah, you could beat his ass and get revenge anytime. I mean yeah, I would have done the same since he called out your sister, but just not here. We don't want to you to get suspended."

Rin's teeth gritted even more as she violently shrugged the two off. "Yeah, you think I don't know that? I'm out of here." She turned around on her heels and headed off towards Lily's classroom with stomping feet. She needed to cool down. As soon as she turned the corner though, new faces decided to greet Mikuo and Nero out in the hallway.

"Hey, you guys!" Kaito waved cheerfully, with an ice-cream cone in his hand. How he manages to get them out of nowhere goes beyond anyone's mind. Following him were Len, Gakupo, Gumi and Miki.

"H-hey," Mikuo greeted back, stuttering. "Come in..." Nero added just as shakily, as he led the way into the classroom. "Is something wrong?" Gumi asked, looking at the two of them. It almost look like they were traumatized by something horrible.

Meanwhile, Len looked at his surroundings with a sense of amazement. 'So these are Crypton classrooms.' He went to see Crypton a couple of times, but he never got a chance to see the classrooms in the inside. It looked like the classrooms in Yamaha. Neat and well organized and spacious to make your mind wonder.

"Heh, nothing." Nero stated, taking their seats and places. "So, do you guys want to go shopping for our outfits after school today? I mean, I don't want to do it last minute."

"I don't mind, but where are we going to get prince looking outfits?" Piko wondered aloud. "I know just the place. It's in Shibuya 109-2. This one store on the fifth floor sells those kinds of outfits. The ones with the epaulets and fancy shoulders. With buttons and things. Almost military like." Gakupo replied.

"Ohh, I know that store! My uncle works there. He could give you guys a discount." Miki exclaimed, almost jumping off her seat. "Perfect, thanks Miki." Gumo bowed his head. She nodded back to them. "Yeah, just meet me there after school today. Maybe around six thirty-ish. Does that work?"

"Perfect!" Mikuo cried, which almost resulted in him being slapped for some reason. "We'll just be playing DDR in the arcade until then." Len fully bowed like a gentleman. "Seriously. Thank you for you help, Miki."

Kaito stopped licking his ice-cream for a second. "Ohh, yeah...girls." He turned his head to Miku, Neru and Nekomura. He gestured to Len. "This is Len. He doesn't visit here often so-" Without realizing it Len interrupted Kaito's introduction. "Hey," He produced a small salute with his middle and index finger.

"We know who you are." The three Crypton girls replied in unison, but in different tones. It was then Len realized all the girls in the classroom were staring at Kaito, Gakupo, himself and the other guys. "Woah..." Were they really that known? Are they that popular?

'Man...' Thought Neru with a frown. 'Too bad Rin isn't here to see him.'

* * *

><p>Stomping into her Lily's room wasn't hard for Rin as she slammed open the door with all of her pissed off strength, shocking people in the room. Lily gave Rin an equally pissed off look as she entered. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" She demanded strongly.<p>

Rin sighed and slumped over to a desk. Clearly news spreads quickly at this school. Or maybe because Lily just tends to know these sort of things. Rin could never really tell.

"Why did you start a fight?" Rin looked at Lily with an annoyed look on her face this time. "Hello? This isn't my fault. Stupid kid was bad mouthing Miku. I can't stand for that. And you know that." Rin informed honestly, spiting her words out.

Lily sighed and copied Rin's annoyed look, but slowly released it. "You know you can't keep doing this. Causing trouble like that. I can't keep covering your ass for these things, Rin." Rin released air strongly from her nose like a bull. "Whatever. So what are we doing today?"

Ted cleared his throat to clean off the previous events tainting the air. "Well we are going to the palace today. We've been there before. So we'll take you for the first time, Rin. Ohh, and this is my secretary." He nudged to the silver haired girl in front of him. "This is Haku." Haku sprang forward with a flustered face. Ted gave her a look that read, 'say hello'.

"H-hello." She bowed to Rin shyly. Rin did a peace sign to the new person. "Hey,"

"Okay you guys. We need to quit wasting time. We have lots to do at the moment, so let's head out. We're taking my car." Lily announced, already out the door. When they finally reach the car everyone stopped. "Uhh...where do we sit?" Ted questioned with a point. The only reason being was because it was awkward to fit Rin anywhere.

Rin actually wanted to slap Ted because of that. "Dude, my gosh. Just take your seat anywhere, as long as I claim the trunk." Lily smiled at that. "Perfect, Rin! You can guard bags and everything while you're in there." Rin rolled her eyes, as Lily click the car open. Everyone loaded their stuff in the trunk before Rin jumped to the spot.

Before he left, Dell stared at her for a moment. "If you crash my laptop...I'll kill you." When he turned to leave Rin stuck the middle finger up and pretended not to even hear it. In a few seconds everyone took their proper seats. 'I think I should mess around with laptop case...' Rin thought as the car started.

The drive to the Crystalline Palace was a relatively short one. It only took two minutes. When they pulled to the front of the place Rin instantly jumped out the trunk and took a deep breath, stretching her muscles. Her vision was interrupted by a huge building reflecting off the sun. Her glance was now focused on it. "Holy shit tacos..." her mouth instantly dropped.

This place was...stunning to say the least. No wonder it was called the Crystalline Palace. She never expect it to be so grand. Behind the iron gates, the front was covered with the finest of glass. Pristine and pure, the small stairway leading to the entrance, main hall, and foyer was detailed with glass and shiny polished floors. It puts a diamond to shame.

After bringing their stuff and checking in at by people inside they walked in with awe. This really was a sight to behold. Simple and elegant aura of a wide and spacious hall went miles with it's beauty even if it wasn't filled. Yes, it might be pretty inside but Rin still had to complain. Actually she didn't see the beauty of it at the moment. She was too pissed off.

The place was nice, but it was just too big. The lobby was luxurious filled with detailed things of curls and whirls, but it took a long time to get to stairs, or anywhere for that matter. The whole place was just like one big ass maze to Rin. To many twists and turns to get to one place. She didn't bother to look around.

When they went to their designated area, Rin found that there were tables already set with white cloth and a dazzling center piece. She raced to one so she could take a seat. Dell followed suit, right behind her but in a calmer matter. "You guys clearly work hard. You could keep it like this, and it'll still look nice." Rin noted to Dell while he started to bring out his laptop.

"I guess...but we're not close to being done yet. Still so many things being changed and redone." Dell replied simply. Rin nodded. "Okay, but what's the point in going through the trouble? I mean, yeah, you guys are working hard and all, but this thing only last a night. It's a stupid waste of time."

"Okay, I think we should put Kaito's ice sculpture over there."

"Yeah, good idea. What about the upstairs rooms?

"I think we'll put the outfits in there. Then we'll have a few people do hair and make up over there."

"H-how about the the rest of the d-decorations?"

Rin ignored the sight consisting of Ted, Lily, and Haku pondering. Dell only sighed to her. "You know this won't be that bad."

"I'd rather eat worms, watch white paint dry on a wall, watch grass grow, watch dry ice melt, play Tekken six, steal a road-roller, watch South park-" At that point, Dell popped a cherry lollipop he was saving in her mouth in hopes that she'll shut up. Finally peace. Dell almost smiled. That was until she made a move.

"Thanks for the sucker, Sucker." Rin smirked, taking the lollipop out her mouth. Great... "The only reason why you don't think that this is as bad as it seems is because you dig Ted's secretary. I could see it." She sneered, catching Dell's gaze towards Haku. He flushed a bit red. "Tck, whatever. At least I don't sound, or look like a gaijin." he scoffed.

Rin laughed and popped the lollipop back into her mouth. "Haha. Just because I watch South Park? You know they dub it in Japanese, right?" She laughed a bit harder. Now that she really thought about it, she does look like a gaijin. A blonde, blue-eyed chick. Yeah, she sort of does.

"Ruko, Rook!" Rin and Dell turn their heads to where Lily called the said names. And sure enough two tall people with streaks in their hair came by. "Hey, Lily." Greeted Ruko, as she put a hand to her hip while Rook crossed his arms. "So you needed our help today?"

"Totally. I need you guys to go shopping around town. Also do you guys mind if you research and buy the flowers and maybe a few chokers for the front. It'll help if you also..."

'Great, Ruko-nee is in this. Even Rook-nii. Too many people are in this. They should make a committee, or a community or something.' Rin cracked the lollipop with her teeth. On second thought, that sounded like a horrible idea.

"Lily!" Another strong voice ran through the place. "Meiko! So how'd it go?"

"Luka and I just picked up some of the silverware and plates and other things you ordered last week. It's in the car, but was there anything else you needed while we're here?"

'Ohh, my gosh. The herd keeps growing.' Rin grouched, she looking on. "Now you see the work behind the scenes." Dell commented while he continued typing on the computer. Rin just glared at him as the others continue to talk.

"So can we do that?" Ted asks, looking at Luka and Meiko. Both nodded. "And Ruko, Rook, and Haku could go later." Everyone nodded in unison. "Perfect." Lily sighed at the thought. "After school I have to take the girls shopping anyway. There, maybe I could find a few things for people."

"Did you even get any of that?" Rin questioned Dell, looking at him. "Got every little thing on the laptop, and in here." He tapped his head with his finger. "Okay, now we'll just wait until after school. Huh, Rin?" Lily smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p>After school came by fast after that. A little too fast for Rin's taste. As soon as she figured, she was already in the car driving downtown into Shibuya with Miku, Neru, and Teto in the back and Gumi and Miki in the truck. Luckily downtown wasn't that far from home, or school.<p>

"Where do you want to go first you guys? Omotesando Hills? Harajuku? Or should we just go to Shibuya 109 and just get all our stuff there?" Lily asked the girls, who for the most part were very excited for this, they even saved up a lot money. "As long as we go to Ichi-maru-kyu later." Miki told her. "I promised to help some of the guys get their princely outfits later."

"Well hurry and make your decision on where you guys want to go now, before I start to hit traffic." The thing Lily hated the most about heading to downtown Shibuya was the crossing and the traffic. People going running, walking, passing by long, faded grey walkways with white stripes to direct and lead where to reach the other side.

Over there, it takes forever. "Okay, umm. I think we should go to Omotesando first then pass Harajuku, then go balls out looking at 109." Gumi suggested, thinking the rush hour wouldn't be so bad by then. "I agree with her plan!" Teto chirped happily. "Okay then, Omotesando Hill it is." Lily stepped on the gas.

Reaching their destination within ten minutes, the girls instantly scattered the mall. Going through a few stores, Lily finally led them to a store where they sell extravagant dresses at a reasonable price.

"Gyahh, this store!" Miku gushed at everything. The store was just lined full of dresses of different kinds with an array of style and colors that the girls didn't waste a second. They went searching through everything, turning every sequin, ruffle, and lace.

Minutes later Rin, Teto, Neru and Lily found themselves as the judges to what Miku, Gumi, Miki, were trying on. Which resulted in either no or a few maybes. Seven dresses later and Miki and Gumi already gave up. At least here was still a bit hope for Miku.

"Hey Miku, I think you should try this one." Gumi suggested, holding up a long, elegant pure white dress with a tied black ribbon sash in the middle. The shoulder straps consisted of white pearls and stretched feathers that made it look like angels wings, or wings of a swan. "It didn't match me, but I think your graceful figure would match it."

Miku took the dress and hurriedly changed. They still had places to go. "Who should be part of the entertainment line up? We only have a week and half until the ball..." Lily pondered to herself, she then turned to the girls. "Should it be a band, or someone from our schools?"

"You might as well do both. Besides, Leon and Lola won't mind. Remember you told me there was no real budget." Neru pointed out. Lily nodded, taking in her consideration.

"If you guys are going to buy anything let me know. Leon and Lola gave me a card which has discount to anything. And that's another reason why I took you guys shopping. If you see dresses, or anything that looks good, let me know. I'll buy them for the people who didn't get a chance to get anything."

Rin raised an eyebrow, as she leaned on the wall. "You mean Leon and Lola trusted you, with a credit card to buy loads of shit for other people? Are you sure?" Not only did she find it strange, but this was an outrage in her view.

"They approved of it. That's why we have to buy tons of clothes and things for everyone in case." Lily replied, looking at her nails. Rin rolled her eyes. These principals were rich, so why can't they spend it on something better? How about a PS3?

"Hey, I just realized you only have juniors working on the job for you. What about other people? Like the sophomores?" Rin questioned, but instantly closed her mouth shut. Lily patted her on the back. "You guys are helping me." After that Rin just slapped herself. Really.

"Hey Teto," Miki smiled, but Teto saw the mischief behind it. "What...?" She was instantly pushed like an innocent victim into one of the changing stalls. "Here, try this. I know, for sure, that this is the dress for you!" Miki jerked a strapless, ivory white looking dress, with a pink tint and a bow on the back.

"I think I need help getting into this." Teto called from the other side. "I second that as well!" Miku shouted too. Gumi and Miki shared a sigh and they both went inside the huge changing rooms and help them out.

When coming out, the only word to describe the two were...gorgeous. "You guys look great!" Neru clapped. "Stunning." Lily commented, clapping as well. Teto and Miku smiled at each other, then looked at the group at the same time. "We'll take it!"

Paying for everything even a few other dresses the girls pick out, Lily positively beamed out the mall with a few bags. "Great shopping you guys. At this rate I don't think I need to pre-order anything." When walking out though, Rin spotted something err...someone who made her eyes feel sore. That someone just had to look at her, and the others.

"Look, it's bitch who tried to slap me!" The 'Goku-haired' kid laughed. "And her teal haired bimbo of a sister." Miku looked at him with a terrified, but shameful look. That was it. That's crossing the line. Rin wheeled her feet towards him. "This is the last straw, bitch. Say one more thing and I'll pound you to the ground." She boomed.

The kid grinned. "Try me." Rin only returned it with a smirk and a good, clean punch to the face. Anyone who witnessed probably thought the guy lost a tooth. The kid stood there with a shocked expression. He could have sworn that he could taste blood in his mouth already, while his cheek went numb. His own fists started to form.

"You!" He went stepped forward to try to punch Rin back. But that never happened. Instead Rin stopped his fist with her hand. She twisted it, then spun on her leg and connected her elbow with his chin. When he was about to fall back she clutched onto his wrist and added her knee to his groin.

Letting him fall to the ground she started to punch his face in some more. The girls gasped in horror. "Someone should stop her!" Gumi cried, bloody murder. Neru shook her head. "Hell no! This guy deserves it." Miku only looked on with worry.

When Rin was done punching the shit out of him, she got up and dusted herself off, crossing her arms in the process. All she saw on the ground was a crumpled, bloody mess. "That's what you get for insulting me, and my family." She raged.

"Omae wa..." The boy breathed holding his jewels. Rin noticed that while this little conundrum happened, he dropped his wallet on the sidewalk. She went over to pick it up, only to receive a death glare from its owner. "What? Now your a thief, trying to steal money from me?"

She delivered a mean mug to him, ignoring his pain. She took a look inside the wallet, and smirked. "So you're just a stupid freshmen." She guffawed. She threw the wallet to his face, which resulted in him grunting. "I don't steal dirty money, from dirty shit-heads like you. If you mess around with me, my sister, or anyone else I know, I'll definitely have your throat the next time."

Without a second thought Rin headed towards the parking area. "Let's go you guys." The girls who just saw everything looked at each other with shocked expressions, but reluctantly nodded and followed through.

When they got in the car Miku tapped Rin's shoulder from the back seat. When she turned around she gave a look that Miku couldn't read. "Umm...Rin. I-i just wanted to say...thank you. Thank for..." She coughed, her eyes glittering. "sticking up for me."

Rin's mouth slowly formed a smile. She then gave a thumbs up and a wink. "Anytime, Miku. That jerk was just a dumbass for saying those things to you. Even if you are just my step-sister. I know we don't agree all the time, but you are family and I stick up for my family."

Miku breathed a sigh of relief, and mumbled another thank you. She couldn't stop thanking her. She was grateful that Rin cared, especially since most of the time they don't see eye to eye. "Seriously, thank you." Rin continued to smile. "Anytime." she repeated.

After a quick 'scolding' from Lily and a step on the gas once more, they wisked off to fashionable and stylish Harajuku. Once there, they took a quick trip to Starbucks, and shopped for other things. Gumi and Neru even managed to find their dresses there. After an hour, they packed up and started heading towards their last destination. Shibuya 109. Ichi-maru-kyu.

"It's getting harder to fit in here." Miki stated as she climbed into the trunk, Gumi following suit right after. "Well, good luck. With Shibuya 109, you can't leave empty-handed." Lily replied, excitement flickering in her features.

Another ten minute drive and they reached that tall tower that contained ten floors of boutiques. "Since you guys didn't buy any shoes or accessories, I would suggest getting them here." Lily stated, entering the complex.

Rin scrunched her nose, she barely got in the first floor but she was already shoved by people. Clearly she was not in the mood for this. 'People always shopping in this bitch.'

"Hey Lily, give me the keys. I'm waiting in the car." she drawled with her hand out. Lily looked at her oddly. "Why? What are you going to do while we shop then?"

"Take a nap. Just enjoy yourselves." Lily rolled her eyes, she tossing the keys. "Thank you." With that Rin went out the door and into the car to take her well deserved nap.

"Okay then." Miki started off, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "We are searching all ten floors of this thing. Don't leave any store un-turned. You hear?" The girls saluted her like a general. Then every one of them marched on and started scavenging the area full of busy people never stopping and always walking.

"I wish I could buy everything in here." Gumi exclaimed dreamily. While searching the floors, Neru found a store that sold cute shoes. "Teto, Miku, over here! I think I found perfect shoes for your dresses!" When they came over she pointed to a set of peep-toe shoes with either little bows or flowers on it.

Miku squealed in delight. "I want these ones!" She then produced a pair to the lady to get her size. "Size six please!" Teto chirped, handing her pair to the same lady. Two floors above, Lily looked over accessories and other find things. "I think I should ask if I could buy all of these chokers..." Deciding on her better judgment, she went to find herself a dress first.

"Hey, Miki how about if I find you a dress you help me find one?" She asked while Miki smirked. "Sure," A dazzling hour of looking around and finally all the girls got everything to complete their list. If Rin were there she would have probably puked because they went around circling all ten stories of the thing.

Meeting up at the top floor restaurant, the girls came back with bags and satisfied looks. Everyone got what they need and so far no complaints. They even bought their chockers already. Miki checking her phone, gasped. "Alright you guys, I have to go. I'll catch up with you later." Everyone waved at her as she left.

Heading outside, Miki heaved a sigh and crossed the street for the men's building only to find that the whole group of boys were already waiting outside for her. "I can't believe you guys beat me here. Was the arcade boring today?"

"Nope," Ted replied, already entering the complex. "Piko just started getting sick of Mikuo's moves. Plus we need to find an outfit right away for our dear Romeo." He jerked a thumb over to a bored Len.

"Hey!" Everyone rolled their eyes. Finding the store, Miki happily greeted her uncle and explained the whole situation to him. "Anything for my niece," he smiled. "Big discounts for all of you." The boys around the store in shock. It looked like only cool decked out royals shopped in the store. Gumo even winced looking at the price tag. "That discount better fit my budget."

"I already know what I'm getting!" Gakupo sang, not bothering to look anymore since he already found his outfit days before. But his voice went unheard as the guys didn't really care at the moment. Gakupo glared at their rudeness. "Hey, Kaito?"

"Yeah?" Kaito called back to him, looking through the neat racks and mannequins. "Do you guys still want to bet on Romeo finding his Juliet at the ball?" Gakupo challanged with a smirk and idea. Kaito simply smiled. "Ten bucks that he'll find someone." They looked over at Len, who was innocently wandering the store. "Get the rest of the guys. Let the games begin."

Back at the women's side of 109, the girls finished their snacks. It was then Teto came up with a funny, sneaky, deadly idea, and it showed on her face. "Hey, why don't we find an outfit for Rin? Then we make bets on her." Neru shook her head in grimace. "Like she's going to the thing." Lily only smirked at the idea. "Who cares. Let's go! This will be interesting."

And so they embarked on a journey to find the perfect thing. After thirty minutes of looking around and almost giving up, Miku wandered into one of those unique stores that sell one of each item. The ones where you could only find one thing, get it and that's it. There was no more of it.

Through the racks a hanger with black cloth sticking out caught Miku's eye. "I-i think I found it!" She managed to breathe out. When Lily looked at it she gasped and check the size and everything. "This is perfect! Just add a simple black choker." Then the rest of the girls took a look. It was then they all felt totally in sync, resulting in them already seeing the whole thing come together.

"I know heels to go with that dress!" Neru exclaimed wildly. "I saw a cute hair-clip to go with that!" Teto added with a grin. "I think I got the nail polish to top it off!" Gumi finished the whole thing. "This shall be good..." Lily smirk was devious.

In the car, Rin could have sworn she was getting a cold since she started sneezing a bit for some reason. A few minutes later she saw everyone come back to the car with a shit load of bags and super happy smiles which made her cringe.

"Alright. I'll drop all of you guys home then I'll have to go out again and continue working on the Palace." Lily said, adjusting the rear-view mirror. "Plus I have to work the night shift tonight so just eat whatever you see in the fridge, okay girls." She referred to her siblings on that one.

Rin rolled her eyes. Once everyone was dropped she immediately ran upstairs to take a shower, not bothering to see what Neru or Miku got. She made her way into her room and started up her PSP. "Tekken, here I come." As the night slowly drifted darker and darker, Rin yawned. It was eleven.

'Woah, I didn't even realize.' She turned her console off and snuggled into her bed. "Just counting the days. Soon enough everyone won't fuss and everything will die down, and everything will go back to normal." She repeated with a yawn. "And no one will go lovey dovey, and stuffs." At least love won't get to her. She already proclaimed that.

* * *

><p><strong>first i must say that i'm sorry if the chapter seems like shit or rushed. i sort of wrote this on a whim because i didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. but i promise the crown jewel of the story is coming up next chapter. why? because rin will finally meet len. ahaha.<strong>

**a few things to clear up for you guys in-case you're confused. shibuya 109 or ichi-maru-kyuu is a shopping tower in shibuya. it contains ten floors and sells basically what every woman dreams of. clothes and other cute things. shibuya 109-2 is for mens. umm...what else? omotesando hills is another shopping center, and you know harajuku is a shopping place also. ahhh, and a gaijin means outsider or someone who isn't really from japan. rin sort of looks like one. ahaha.**

**tsundere kagamine gabii-chan: hun, you're additude is dope and chill! i love it! ahaha, thank you so much for loving the story as it is. it means a lot. you're like my number one fan here! ahaha.**

**campanella: thank you so much! trying to please you know? i hoped i pleased you! thank you for reading!**

**chikanpo: ahaha, this is a hella late update for me! ahaha, but no. you update nicely i bet! brain running off? ahaha. i originally planned for this story to only have six chapters, but if you want me to continue, or if you would like to help me continue it, i would welcome it with open arms. just ask me! and thank you for favoriting!**

**pavalova: woah, shit! thank you so much! and your ranting is totally fine, because you're basically spot on! you spoiled it! ahaha, joke. you did get it though, but not all of it! stick tune! **

**clovedapple: thank you! really, thank you! i took a look at your profile. if i really pm you, would you favorite me for real? ahahaha.**

**lizzytx33: thank you sooo much! i hope you can wait for the next one!**

**animeandmangalover16: thank you! stick around!**

**frostferret56: thank you, really. your words touched me. and i'm glad you found this then. who cares if your random. you great!**

**hyrule master: well i hope you look forward to the next one! you'll love it, i hope.**

**and those who even took a look in here, thank you! i really can't stop thanking all of you! you guys are really the best! i promise you'll like the next one! please stick tune, and stay with me here! i hope i don't let you guys down.**

**thank you for reviewing, favoriting, stopping by! try to leave a review next time! even a hello! favorite if you can! give this a chance! and have a nice day!**


	4. Fun and games:

**first off, i'm sorry people! for multiple reasons. firstly for not updating right away. it's been forever, man! sorry, because i was on vacation and i had a hard time updating in hawaii. i'll take you all with me next time, no joke! just ask. ahaha. but, anywho it was hard to update there.**

**ohh, whatever you do...don't ever live in hawaii. vacation, but never live there. trust me. it gets boring. i've been there too many time in my lifetime. all you do is eat, shop, and go to beaches. and that's it. it's sooo small. okay...yeah, done with ranting on that.**

**second reason is that i've been stuck with fucking homework! dude, my AP classes gave out hella shit. foreals. french four AP, psychology AP, blah, blah. fuck. high school is a bitch you guys, only because of homework. ahaha. but you freaking kids better stay in school. **

**get your education, because it's worth it. it's getting harder and harder nowadays to get educated and some people kill for it. so be lucky and take advatage of it, and don't say it sucks. because even if it does, it's worth it in the end.**

**third reason. sorry this isn't the ball like i told you guys i would! it was because some of you guys implied that there needed to be more len. so i sorta made this more about him. sorry. but anybody just want one more with len in it, but better? because i'm totally open for that. let me know.**

**fourth reason. this shit was hella rushed. like, completely. i wrote it on a total whim, so it might or might not be shitty. forgive me if it isn't to your expectations. if anything let me know if there's anything wrong. i'll probably re-edit this anyway. okay. done with ranting. get reading, guys.**

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine slowly fluttered opened his cerulescent eyes, sighing softly like a heavenly breeze as he did so. Waking up in the morning always seemed peaceful and calming when you live alone. The only catch to that was you feel lonely a bit.<p>

Slowly rising from black and white sheets he got up, putting feet down on plush, white, carpeted floor. His high-rise condo looked big on the outside but his particular place was just right for him. Not too big, but not too small either. It was simply perfect.

Everything inside was organized neatly and was in place. That being, because the feel and look was very...modern, almost urban. From the bedroom, bathroom, to the coffee tables, couch and the medium-sized high definition LCD television. The majority was either black, white, clear, or checkered.

"Thank Ikea." Len exhaled aloud, as he made his way over to the balcony that connected with the bedroom. His blond hair reaching his shoulders fanned out more as the breeze laughed by. Perched on the thirtieth floor on a thirty-five story building, he was lucky to have snagged the place when he got the chance.

It held a beautiful view of the city and skyline, night or day. The scent of fresh morning dew in mid-spring opened your lungs, the amber rays protruding from the sun gleamed against the metallic sides of the other buildings leaving you stunned by sunrise and in the evening screaming neon lights and contemporary skyscrapers dazzle from miles with aesthetic eye-catching scrapers.

You could feel so free up there, regardless. According to Mikuo, Kaito, and his other friends he had the ultimate bachelor's pad. They once joked on how he could charm any girl there, and they would be amazed by the view alone. But how he got it was a different story. You could say he was some-what fortunate.

His parents were wealthy by inheritance. When they decided to take a vacation and left him in care of a dear family friend, for some reason they never came back. But one day, he was told that his mother died by pneumonia in a hospital and his grieving father committed suicide a few days later.

With that being said, he was left with a huge sum of money he didn't bother touching unless he really needed it. Only using to buy necessities that he needed. Other than that he never really spent too much. And despite everything he smiled.

Even though he misses his parents still, he wasn't truly alone. He still had friends. To him, friends were family. **Always**. Every single one of them. He would do anything for them, and he knew that they'll do the same. Now being sixteen he knows that very well.

And every day he would start the morning off like this. It was because according to him when you wake up with a smile on your face, you show the world the love in your heart. It's then you'll find people would treat you better. Hell, yes they will. "They come around."

Sighing again, he went back inside padding into the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, and coming his hair so it wasn't as messy, he tied the famous little pony-tail he rocked with a white band. When he was done with that, he pulled down on his messy bangs so it gave a little flare.

Looking at the mirror, Len smiled again. It made him wonder...why do girls fall for that? One look at that smile and girls go swooning and fainting everywhere. Sure, looks, style and talent came easy to him, but what do most see in it?

"Why?" he whispered softly, almost not realizing he said it. Touching a clean hand to his reflection on the mirror he left it there for a second, only to let the cool glass wash his thoughts away, bringing him back to reality.

To Len, it was just him being him. Nothing special about it. He hated how the girls at school perceived him as idealistic, and romantic, someone so sure to be with. Just because you're 'popular' doesn't mean you're someone with a stick up your ass. Labels shouldn't rank you.

With the Romeo title being thrown in the way only made it worse. For some reason he never knew why they called him Romeo, or why it stuck for awhile. Most people would think he was arrogant jerk, stealing ladies hearts for no good reason, because of it. Luckily they thought otherwise. They took time to know him, and realize.

And good thing he was respected by the guys, or he would be called an ass. They knew he didn't hit on girls like that anyway. They've seen the rejections. He didn't want to be known like that. He didn't wanted someone who'd gush over you just because of looks without seeing the beauty of you really.

Making his way out, he went to his sleek black wardrobe for today's clothes. He picked a yellow Neff shirt, black guy skinny jeans, and some socks. Taking one last look at the hangers, he decided to grab his black Charles and ½ faux pas leather jacket that kept winking at him. Double checking everything at the mirror, he took his phone he walked out the room with his head held high.

Passing the over-look that showcased the view of the living room and descended down the small flight of stairs. Once he was in the kitchen, he took a look at the time via phone. Seven-twelve. "I have time to eat a banana, right?"

But before he had a chance to even look at the fruit-bowl a knock from the front door echoed the place, causing him to go there. Checking the peep-hole, he shook his head and smiled. He knew the person outside very well. Opening the door, the greetings were already thrown to him before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"Ohayo, onii-san!" Waved a twelve year old girl with medium length black hair, tied in two low pony-tails that rested on her shoulders. Her hello gleamed brightly and cheerful as the sun, just like her personality.

"Morning, Yuki-chan." Len replied, just as cheerful. He ushered the girl in, which resulted in her taking out her black and red boots and leaving it at the doorway, only to prance inside to the kitchen. He followed suit calmly, smile still intact on his face. As he went back into the kitchen, he saw that Yuki already took a seat in one of the tall chairs by the counter-top.

"What happened, nii-chan? You don't drop me to school anymore. It's been forever since I've been up here, and it's been forever since you came down to my place." She complained, kicking her feet up and down, like a kid not getting what they wanted in the candy store.

Len frowned a bit, feeling bad. Yuki lived ten floors below him. When he first met her one day, he was passing by the lobby and she and her mother struggled carrying groceries upstairs. Helping them, he ended up making fast friends with her.

Since then, her mother always asked him to watch over the girl because she worked very early in the morning all the way to late night. That's why he promised Mrs. Kaai to always take of Yuki when she is gone. He even gave her keys to his place in-case of anything. Besides, she's a good kid. Like a little sister he never had.

"Sorry, baby girl. I've been busy lately. You have a spare key to my door, you could come here anytime. Remember, you're always welcomed here." The nickname and the sentence only made her pout. "I know that, nii-chan. But, it gets boring playing the PS3 all by myself." She crossed her arms. "And you're never home when I visited all this week."

That's what made Len frown in the first place. Studies, friends, and helping out with the ball preparations, left him going to school early and coming home late recently. "Gomen, gomen. How about I make it up to you? I'll walk you to school today. If I come home early, we could play video games. How about that?"

Yuki gave a small smile, she knows that Len had to be busy sometimes. It was understandable. Older brothers work hard for everyone. "Okay, fine. You promise?" She inquired with puffed cheeks while Len held out his pinky. "Promise."

She complied with this by linking her small finger with his. Now being semi-satisfied with the proposal they made, she swooped down and pulled up her backpack while he finally got the chance to take the banana that he wanted earlier. Taking out a folder, Yuki placed it on the counter-top. Len eyed the red folder with a slight tilt to his head. "My Melody, huh?" he questioned aloud.

Yuki nodded, opening the thing. "She's my favorite Sanrio character." She then pulled out a small card, holding it out for Len. "For you." He raised a brow slightly, taking the object off her hand. Really looking at it, he saw it was a Starbucks gift-card. Fifteen bucks worth. "What's this for?"

"For taking care of me, duh! I owe you so much, Nii-chan. It isn't fair." Yuki replied, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Girl, you didn't have to. It's always a pleasure taking care of you, Yuki." Len told, trying to give the card back to her. Instead, she only shook her head.

"Nii-chan. I'm telling you, I owe you. This is from me. Not from my mom. I got this for you because you watch over me. I really want you to take it." She insisted. After the years she has been pampered by him, she need to pay him back somehow. Len sighed, earning a cheesy grin and a peace sign from the girl. "Okay, okay, fine." he sighed in defeat, putting it away in his pocket.

As he was doing so, Yuki took a quick look around her. Spotting the fruit bowl a feet away from her, she lit up as she saw something she liked in there. "Is that an apple?" Turning around and looking to where she was pointing at, Len nodded. "Yeah. Want it?"

"Hehe, please?" Yuki asked sheepishly. Len shrugged in return, already eating his fruit. "Go ahead." And so she did, taking the bright, shiny red fruit to her hands and biting into it. As a minute passed and one banana finished later, Len looked at his phone. Seven-twenty two.

"Ohh...shit. Yuki, I forgot you start school earlier than I do. You start at thirty. We have to go. Now. Just take your apple along with you." he told her, walking towards to the doorway already. "Relax, Nii." Yuki drawled, taking another bite into her apple and walking to the doorway as well. "You know my school is across the street. It takes less than two minutes to get there."

Frantically putting on his Sponge-bob Nike dunks with the sponge wearing nerd glasses, Len stole a glance to Yuki, who was still slinging her red backpack on her shoulders. "Yeah, but it takes at least two going down the elevator, and another to cross the street. And, heh...black and red, I see. From head to toe, to backpack and folder." He commented, seeing her outfit and finishing up.

"Well, all I see is black and yellow." Yuki sassed back without mercy. "Touché." While she was fixing her boots, Len looked to the side. Hanging on the white stained wall laid a series of skateboards, each with a unique brand and design on them.

He might need one of these to rush to school. Picking the Toki Doki board encrusted with black and gold, he almost laugh. Now he seems like a hypocrite. He gently removed the board from the wall. "I guess I'm adding on to the color pallet."

"Let's go then." It was Yuki's turn to usher, as she pushed Len out the door causing him to almost crash into a stainless printed grey wall. Taking the hand that didn't hold the skateboard, she tugged him to the nearest elevator. "Dang, careful Yuki." Len stated, struggling to keep balance, pressing the button. Good thing that the number was rising from twenty nine.

They silently waited only a bit for it rise and open. "Onii-chan..." And ding goes the machine. At the same time she paused. While the doors opened, she continued. "Do you...?" Walking into the elevator, Len looked at her as he pressed the button for the lobby. "Do I...what, Yuki?"

Again, seeping silence. Yuki looked up to the elevator lights, as if trying to find hope up there. "Do you have a girlfriend, Onii-chan?" Her words came from pure, innocent curiosity from those of a child. The question actually shocked Len thoug. This usually cheerful little girl was now acting serious, and asking him if he had a chick basically.

He almost stuttered his words out. "No...Yuki. I don't. Why do you ask?" She didn't bother to look at him. Adding the silence and seriousness, made it even more uncomfortable. Not only that, she stopped eating her fruit. "And why don't you have one yet?" Len only replied the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know..."

Yuki snapped her head up, whisking her silky hair. "And why not?" He honestly didn't know how to reply to this. "Because..." He was about to say something, until she cut him off. "Nii-chan, you need a girlfriend." She scolded firmly, a hand to her hip much like a diva. "And you better get one soon...or else."

Ding, and there it goes again. Stepping out first, Yuki turned around to face him. "Got it?" Len gulped, actually rendered speechless. "O-okay..."

"Good." Yuki smiled, turning happy-go-lucky once more, finishing up her apple. She skipped outside pass the perplexing glass doors of the lobby, while Len trailed behind with confusion plastered on his face. "This kid...man." he mumbled.

"She should be pretty, smart, and strong, so she could put nii-chan in check." After that sentence, Len didn't bother listening to the rest of her saying. Sure, she was cute but this was too much. The next thing he knew, they already crossed the street and were in-front of the elementary school.

"Alright, Yuki. I'll see you later." Len announced, finally stopping in his tracks. "Okay. Bye, onii-chan!" Yuki waved again, but not before she gave Len a tight hug goodbye. "And remember, find a girlfriend. Or else, I'll find one for you!"

Len shook his head. "Sono ko..." When the wind blew by, he thought for a moment, looking at his skateboard. Even if he had this with him, he might end up being late depending on how fast he goes. "Tck, man..." His luck soon changed when a white Corolla zoomed by and stopped right in-front of him.

A girl with beautiful pink locks that flowed down her body rolled down the passenger window. "Need a ride?" Len's eyes could recognize that car anyday. His heart started to relax. This was a bit of a miracle, if anything. "Luka, you're a life saver!" he yelled, hopping to the front and throwing his board and backpack in the back. "I thought I was going to be late today."

"I see you're dropping Yuki off today. Good. Anywho, I texted you earlier if you needed a lif but you didn't reply. Good thing I stopped to look." Luka smirked, as she stepped on the gas. "Yeah, too busy dropping her." Len replied, now looking at the text that she sent awhile ago.

"If I'd known then I wouldn't have brought that along." he said, jerking a thumb to his now abandoned board. Luka nodded to him. "Yup. But even if you skated to school and were late, Ted would have probably made up an excuse for you." Of course, Ted was student body president.

"True..." Were the only words Len could muster. "Hmm. So what are you going to do today?" Luka asked, politely. Len took a deep breathe before his words. "I don't know. I think we're just going to hang out after school today. The usual. But I think we might have to either get our clothes today, or pick out the accessories for it. Are you and Meiko coming along?"

Luka took a hand off the wheel for a second to shake it with uncertainty. "I don't know. We might join you guys later. We still have quite a bit left to do. You guys are just going to be in the arcades anyway, right? But how are you guys getting your clothes today?"

"Yeah, just look for us. As for that, most of us did bought it. But not all. It's just the other things we need. You know, I like that store. It really does sell things once, and never again." Len mused, looking out the window watching the rolling scene of the outside play out.

The words were nodded along to somemore. "Huh, you don't say. Well..." She tried, thinking of another question to ask. "what do you think it will be like with both schools combined? I mean, ball is like, two days away."

Len pursed his mouth in thought, actually intrigued with the question. "I'm...actually looking forward to it. I think it would be quite interesting. I just hope that if we're combine that the girls don't make a bigger mob. I don't want to hide, you know?"

"You know, Len. That's what I like about you. You're honest. Like you know what's ahead of you. You know morals. Knowing the fact that looks aren't everything is quite amazing if you really think about it." Luka smiled genuinely, truly impressed.

Len simply smiled back. "I guess...but you know most girls. They see a guy, dude eventually hits on her, ends up using her, and other things. I don't want to fall into that. I told you before, if I end up finding a girl, I want someone actually there. You know? Argh, it's hard for me to explain."

"Your honesty is enough, Len. Besides, I actually get what you mean. So don't worry." Luka laughed, lightening the atmosphere. It might not mean much, but it did make Len feel better. "Uhhh, how's auntie? Is she doing well?" He asked, changing the subject. Luka raised a brow slightly. "My mom? She's doing fine. She misses you badly though."

"But you like live five minutes walking distance from me. She could come and visit anytime, you know." The blond turned to look at the driver.

"Ehh. I guess. She just misses you because you were like a son to her. Remember she did look after you until you were fourteen, little brother. And besides, I sort of miss you being in my house." Luka recalled aloud, almost seeing the past materialize before her.

Len eyes turned to the front of the road. "Visit anytime. There was another reason why I picked that condo. It was because I lived near you and-"

"so either me or my mom can check on you always." She finished knowingly. "You know me well, Luka-nee." Len smirked, feeling good. It only made Luka giggle, and turned up her stereo to the max. "I guess I do."

Along the way, Len listened to Luka singing Simple and Clean from one of his favorite video games, Kingdom Hearts. He noted that her english was very well versed from practice, and in a blink of an eye they were already at the school parking lot.

"We're here." Luka breathed in the fresh air outside, as she got out the car. Brushing out any unwanted dust out of her white pea coat, she took once last look at Len. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Len waved a hand and shooed her away. "Go, Luka-nee." And with that, he started heading to his own classes.

* * *

><p>The first three classes of the day went smoothly in Yamaha Academy. At least, that's what Len initially thought. Other than the usual, in which girls cooed and begged to be atleast looked at by him, things went pretty well. No real problems. 'I just wish my friends from my grade were in this school...'<p>

It was true sadly; Mikuo and the others were at Crypton. The rest of the guys were all juniors at this school. 'It's okay. We'll all be together soon.' He thought smugly. Walking down the same halls and tiled steps, he viewed the place with wide eyes as if it was still his first day. The school being so pristine, clean, so nice with neat doors and everything else it seemed to lack something.

Interesting. It lacked interesting if possible to say. Maybe it wasn't even the school. Maybe it was the fact that nothing really caught Len's attention in this place. Regardless of the well built structure, the fine classes and the setting nothing seemed mind-blowing. With combining schools, it only fueled his hopes. Hopes for something worth while to see.

Those thoughts were instantly snapped though, when he heard two familiar voices being strained down the hall. "Get away from us." Gumi and Miki hissed in unison, crossing their arms to two guys who were a little too close to them.

"Why don't you give us some sugar?" One purred while the other smirked. Len, to put it simply, was very perturbed by the sight that it disgusted him so much to want to take a shower. Pissed off, he formed a fist. If these guys don't leave he might actually punch one of them. No one messes with these two.

"Hey, you guys!" He greeted causally to Miki and Gumi, now standing right in-front of them. The two guys turned their heads. "And why, hello fellas. I hope you're not bothering any of these ladies here. They both have to come to class with me."

Both guys growled looking at Len, nonetheless stepped back. "Sorry, Len. Uhh we didn't mean it. We were just messing around. We'll be leaving now." Both girls heaved a breathe of relief. Looking at their 'hero' they took turns giving a hug to him as they each looped an arm through his.

"Thanks, Len." Gumi started, voice calmer. "Those guys just came out of nowhere." Miki continued softly. Len pulled them a bit closer, all three still linked by arms. "And what would you guys do without me? Maybe if you guys looked a bit more ugly they wouldn't come for you."

Gumi made a shocked face while Miki dropped her jaw. "Len!" In return he gave them a cheesy grin. "Sorry. Hey you know I love to tease, but I ain't to be. You're both hot like fire! Wait, hot is the wrong word." He paused for a moment, looking for the right thing to say.

"You're both beautiful." He said finally, releasing them. "Come on. You're my girls. Two of the greatest friends I have. You guys keep me company every day. If anything, I won't know what to do without you."

"You know it." Gumi laughed, swatting his shoulder. Ever since they met Len, they knew that he always kept his word. He was really a true friend. A friend who you can ride and die with. In-fact the words he just said still held true today. "Shall we head off to fourth then?" Miki asked, looking at them.

"Only if you guys lead." Len stated calmly. Continuing down the hall, some girls who were in there along with them saw this as an outrage, giving death glares at Miki and Gumi. "What the hell is their problem?" Miki growled. This wasn't a first, but clearly it wasn't her's or Gumi's day today at all. "Just ignore them, Miki." Her green haired friend said, trying to keep herself calm.

"Len, ohh dear Romeo..." One of them beckoned, voice trying to sound sweet as candy. The only thing it sounded like to Len was a cat throwing up. "Why don't you walk us instead of those girls? Aren't we more pretty?"

Len smiled a fake smile, but then turned serious and faced the girl who made the comment, eying her for a second. "I don't know if you heard a second ago, but I called those girls beautiful. You on the other hand you are 'hot'."

The girl at first took it as a compliment, but he continued his remark without mercy. "But there's a difference in being hot and beautiful. You're 'hot' because you take effort to look good and have to seek attention. These girls are beautiful because of personality, and looks alone without putting anything to it."

After that he managed to put on a normal face. His words and voice were so refine that even Miki and Gumi were actually touched by his words. Meanwhile the other girls cowered. One even bursting to tears. "He didn't mean it...I know he didn't." Pathetic was the only thing Len thought as he scoffed.

Looking at Miki and Gumi, he gave them a nod. "Let's go to class,"

* * *

><p>As the day rolled on, the kids at Crypton were finishing up the last period of the day. Unfortunately for Rin it meant that she had Sonika's singing and dancing performance class. It meant being in a little black room with dim lights, mirrors, and ranging equipment. To put it all together it was hard to breathe, and it sucked to be there.<p>

"Okay kids," Sonika announced, tying her green hair into a ponytail because of heat. "Warm up, do whatever you want, but in ten minutes we're starting the routine again." She was one who always pushed for the best of her student's abilities.

"Wahh, not again!" Mikuo shouted in the air, hand gestures, stomping feet and all. Quite a few people flashed weird looks to him because of that. Patting his shoulder, Rin looked at him. "Dude, quit complaining. It's just a dance routine." Mikuo shrugged it off, still not in the mood.

"I know, for real. Stop complaining." Nero continued, stating truth. "You play DDR almost everyday after school and at home, so you should be fine. Seriously." Rin went with it. "You should listen to him."

"Says the girl who's good at actual hip-pop dancing. I mean...I don't know how you pop, lock, or krump!" Mikuo exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands to the air. "What do you mean? You can! You're just embarrassed to show off your amazing skills in dancing." Gumo quirked in as he made himself known to people around him.

"Yeah, come on. Most all of us break. You too." Piko added, leaning on a near by wall. If your friends can dance, chances are you could probably dance too. "I don't know if I can anymore. Ahh you guys are making my head hurt!" Mikuo half-yelled, coiling hands to his face. Nervousness was actually starting to show.

But Rin didn't pity him one bit. "Dude, you're lucky we aren't singing and dancing. That would be a pain." Mikuo wailed, while flailing his arms about. "Says the girl who's actually good at singing too!"

Rin gritted her teeth. His complaints were starting to annoy her. "We all can sing! My gosh, this is a top performing arts school! You didn't enroll here to mess around. We, at the most part, have at least decent voices and decent moves. So just shut up and deal with it, boy." Nero, Piko, and Gumo nodded their heads together. "She's right."

"I don't even know why you're complaining." Rin rolled her eyes. Mikuo pouted at the gesture. "It's because I don't want to ruin this! This is a good routine, and a good song!" Rin and the other guys held up their hands as if realizing an epiphany. "Wow..." Even Neru, Teto, and Iroha who actually witness the scene shook their heads as well.

Sighing, Rin broke the ice, trying to be calm in her tone. "Dude, you'll be fine. Just do what you do out there, and incorporate it in this routine. It's not that hard." If he broke out one more time, she'll take it as a sign to slap him. "Thanks for that, home-girl." Mikuo finally realized. "I needed that."

"Heh, you better call me home-girl for that. And you're welcome." Rin crossed her arms. As if prayers were answered, a beautiful melody came cutting through, almost calming the troubled atmosphere.

Heads turn to find an equally calm Miku on the old baby grand piano, playing a tune that most never even heard of. Her sisters faces now turned into something of boredom. Sure the sound was pretty, but they've heard her practice at home. Others though were very delighted.

"Papa to Mama ni oyasumi nasai. Seizei ii yume wo minasai. Otono wa, mou neru jikan yo..." Her dainty fingers pressed the black and white keys to perfect tempo, not missing a beat. Melody was just flowing around her, surging from her lips to her hands.

"Her voice is still as gorgeous as ever." Nekomura pointed out. She even almost forgot she was even in a sticky dark hell hole of a room. It was too bad Miku wasn't on a stage. "But she still has to work on the choruses." Neru stated, looking proudly at her sister.

Mikuo practically beamed at the performer. "Who cares? Miku your voice is lovely!" he shouted, which caused her to halt the notes. She blushed a little, getting up to get a better view. "H-heh, t-thanks Mikuo." Everyone after that started clapping, even the other kids and Sonika as well. It made her bow to the audience. "Thank you all."

"Alright, kids. A little more and we re-take, okay?" Their instructor's voice called. "Okay then. Get ready for this, guys!" Rin warned, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

><p>"Whoot! That was great!" Mikuo yelled freely, running out the school's main doors and onto packed grey concrete of the quad. One can finally breathe after that class. "I told you, idiot. It wasn't going to be bad." Nero called behind, now walking along the rolling green grass on the side of the school's plaza heading outside.<p>

"That was a good session." Gumo started while he and Piko tried to catch up with the other two. "Totally. Britney Spear's 'Circus' was a good hit. Sonika-sensei is a great choreographer." The boy with electric blue eyes happily told, feeling pumped school was out.

All the while, Mikuo just kept laughing freely to his hearts content. "Ahh! Yeah! Now we'll just wait for Len and the others, and were off for more dancing!" He felt ready to roll for a new routine. "Hey guys!" A new voice sounded. Trailing it, they found Ted saluting them. Looking at Mikuo's happy face, he turned to look at Nero. "What made him in a good mood?"

"Dancing," Nero sighed, shrugging. "Hey, hey! Mikuo, and others!" A cheery voice decided to swooped in here. Her black Chucks came around, and finally stopped in-front of the group. Glancing at the new person, Ted was greeted with someone that made his eyes go wide.

"Hey Teto!" Mikuo smiled widely. "That was a good dance, huh?" She nodded back, smiling just as much. "Hell yeah. See, Mikuo? You were shining out there. I didn't know why you afraid." Teto always admired those who could rise and make themselves great without having to worry about people. "Ahaha, I know!" Mikuo laughed back at her.

"Yeah, but how come I'm not your home-girl too? I thought we were cool." Teto asked, a bit hurt about the earlier incident. She even gave out a cute pout, making Ted turn slightly pink. "Aww...Teto, of course you're one of my home-girls. Don't worry. You'll always be." Mikuo reassured with a nod.

"Hmm...okay. But can I has a hug?" he smiled, putting his arms around her. "Of course." Teto hugged him back briefly before giving one final squeeze and letting go, smiling at him. "Thanks." Mikuo boyishly winked. "Anytime."

He paused a second, before smiling again. "Hey, are you busy today? Do you want to join me and the guys for the arcade? Ohh, and..." He grabbed Ted's arm, and pulled him so he was standing right next to him "this is Ted." He introduced, since she knew everyone else.

"U-um...nice to meet you. A-and yeah, it's uh...Ted." He stuttered, bringing out his hand to shake. Teto blushed a bit. This was the same guy she saw that one day. This time he was sporting a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled and a black tie. "Hey, I'm Teto..." she managed to say, while taking in his hand.

"So you're student body prez at Yamaha." She laughed, with gleam in her eyes. Her mouth opened into her famously adorable toothy grin. "Haha, I heard things about you. I would stay and hang with you guys, but I have volleyball practice today. Maybe we could catch up another time? I would love to get to know you, Ted."

"Uhh...yeah. That would be nice." Ted smiled back her, a charming smile with finesse and Teto found herself smiling back. "Okay, I'll catch you guys later then. Bye, Mikuo, Nero, Gumo, Piko." She quickly hugged them all accordingly. "And uhh...hope I see you around, Ted." With that she rushed off with the wind.

"Bye, Teto-chan!" The rest of the guys called out, excluding Ted, who was still in awe about that little cutie. Noticing his dazed expression, Mikuo put an arm around his shoulder. "Ooohh, Ted likes the curly haired girl with the Converse!"

"Tck, whatever!" Ted retorted, fixing his glasses because of Mikuo's force. "Hey, I won't deny it. She's cute." And he wasn't lying. "And so he admits it!" Mikuo besieged, fists punching the air. Ted gave him a look. "Hey, I at least have the balls. Unlike you, who won't say anything to a beautiful girl with similar hair color such as yourself."

Mikuo did one of those girl gasp, acting hurt all of a sudden. He even put a hand to his mouth. But he stopped his charade when he noticed Len and the other's coming towards them. "Finally they're here." Nero released a breathe, as if he was holding it until they arrived.

"Sorry we took awhile. Kaito had to talk to Meiko." Len explained, pointing at the blue haired person. "Ooohh, you in trouble!" Gumo teased, almost laughing smack in his face.

"Not! Just had to tell her I love her before she leaves." Kaito replied childishly, which caused all of them to laugh at his tone and reason. "So...arcade today?" Piko questioned, wiping a tear from his eye. "Yeah, but we should have skated there." Mikuo answered, arms crossed.

"But not all of us brought our boards, Mikuo." Gakupo reasoned, besides he wasn't in the mood for skateboarding today. "Yeah, plus I left mine in Luka's car." Len added, making Gakupo look at him with envy. Why was he in her car? "Instead of walking there, can we please take someone's car today?" Nero begged, eying the juniors since they could drive.

"I'm for it!" Kaito cheered, taking his keys out of his pocket. "I didn't bring my car." Gakupo looked at Ted. Sighing he took out his own pair. "I guess I'll be taking the rest of you." With 'whoots' and 'yes' going up in the air, they started walking towards the appropriate vehicles. "Let's go then!" Piko shouted, forcing them to walk faster.

"So...how was your day, Romeo?" Nero asked with a smirk, knowing Len wouldn't be happy to hear the unbearable nick-name. "Okay, and stop with that." Len reprimanded, already nauseous of hearing that name.

"Romeo, The gentleman, The lady killer, man...how many names do you go by?" Gumo pondered. Even though those were unofficial half the time, it made Len scowl. "I don't even know why he has that many." Ted shook his head, clicking the car doors open. "Anyways, downtown. Here we come."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Mikuo yelled at the top of is lungs, entering the dazzling, eye-catching arcade. Everyone right behind him some-what grimace. Going pass the bright games flashing, calling for you to play, they went to the prize counter. Everyone greeted the guy running it. "Rook!"<p>

Sure enough, the guy with jet-black hair and a red streak on the side looked. Giving a pained expression, he popped the collar on his red leather jacket. Very similar to the one Michael Jackson wore in Beat it. "You guys are seriously here to play again?"

"Sorry," Len tried to apologize, but Mikuo hyperactively squealed and ruined it. "Everyday, man!" Ignoring the previous comments made, Gakupo looked on with the norm. Someone is missing with him. His companion. "Where's Ruko?"

Rook sighed, with a look of longing. "Somewhere," His tone was as if he'd never seen Ruko in many years. Shaking his head he looked at them again. "And, what do you guys want? Coins?" Everyone who wasn't behind the counter nodded. "Man, you guys are so lazy to you the machine. Here." He then handed Len a couple.

"Because you give it to us free." Len winked, before he joined the others walking towards the DDR machine. Rook smiled, and crossed his arms. Somehow he felt satisfied with that. "Assholes."

Gumo going on the platform first, went to the options pad to change the sound so that the music was on full blast on the banging speakers. The loud beats started to get people's attention while almost deafening. "Alright, who's first?"

"Us," Nero and Mikuo spoke together. Getting on the thing, they started selecting their choice of song. "How about we do english songs this time?" Nero suggested, already scanning the songs. "Whatever, bro. Hey, hey, I want Usher's song!" Mikuo commanded, as Nero stopped the selection. "And of course, expert level like usual."

"Okay, guys. Good luck, and don't mess up." Len warned, looking at the two who gave a nod back at him. With the press of the start button, the beats started to come alive and started to pound and vibrate all around the arcade.

Rook, all the way from the counter smirked and got a microphone which connected to the whole arcade. "Step right up, people. B-boys are at the DDR machine. Give them an audience with Usher's, DJ got us falling in love."

With that, every ran to where the loud music was coming alive like it were a concert. The arcade was pretty big making people travel, some even abandoning their own games in exchange for entertain music and mind-boggling moves. Most eyes were met with Mikuo and Nero stepping to a fast meter, and doing their freestyle.

"Come on guys, work it." Len watched and counted their steps. Them hitting the floor, and switching by the bars made the crowed around them go wild with excitement. "Those guys are sick!"

After a long three minutes, they tagged out by slapping Gumo and Piko's hands. "Your turn." Nero panted, almost falling down on the rugged floor while stepping down. "Make this play count." Mikuo concluded, doing the same.

"Will do," They say in cheerful unison. Getting on, they picked out Rocketeer by Far East Movement. When the crispy faded out sound came first, people already were going crazy and it only got louder when the loud 808's came booming in. With new tricks and Piko doing a flip using Gumo's back, it caused a wave of commotion.

"Keep it going!" Gakupo's voice strained through the screams. "Watch out, you guys." Ted shouted loudly as he could. None of them want to see them hurt when doing stunts. When those two were done, they walked down more relaxed looking than the previous pair.

"So who's going to finish it off today?" Piko questioned the rest who didn't go, while Gumo nodded along. After pondering it for awhile, Len put an arm up. "I'll go, and I'll do a two players switch." Meaning, he'll be playing two players himself. This time when he went up there, the girls were screaming their heads and hearts out.

"This might be the loudest one yet..." he mumbled to himself, an eye closing like he was hurt. Doing a quick scan of the songs he saw many good hits while the machine showed off the selection. In the end, he picked his personal favorite; Please don't go by Mike Posner. "Heh, this should be good." Kaito told Rook as they looked on. "Let's see."

At first the song started off slow, but as it picked up Len started to hit every step with perfect ease. Awesome beats and stylish movement were the only things to describe it. Simple freestyle. Switching when the other side came flashing up, his feet hands, and transition flowed out perfectly. Top-rocks, kicksteps, even adding an airflare in the end, he finished with a scissor hop.

The room then basically exploded with cheers, and compliments to all or them. Girls that were there came swooning and sighing everywhere, and guys were shouting so many whoots that it was just well...loud.

Flashing a peace sign to everyone, Len gave out a smile. It was clear, they were done here for today. Rook looked at Kaito who was still clapping. "You know, I only work part time here. But with you guys as entertainment, I think I might stay here awhile."

* * *

><p>"That was some good fun, wasn't it guys?" Piko was still breathing hard when they started walking outside to go to Miki's uncle store for their clothes. The coolness of the air made embraced them making them feel refreshed after being cramped in that hot and suffocating arcade for awhile.<p>

"Totally! That was a jam! You should be proud of yourself, Len. You stole the show today." Kaito spoke gladly. If he'd smile any bigger than he already was, he would have probably broke his face in two.

Ted, who looked already satisfied for today smiled too. Honestly today was one hell of a good day. Feeling the need of teasing him, he turned to Len. "Should we treat you to anything, Romeo?" he joked, making him fluster.

"When in the hell are you guys going to stop calling me that?" The blond asked, already irritated. With the guys laughing again, it was hard to keep cool under pressure. Len could always keep a calm tone and face, but once that name is thrown out he is easy to faltered.

Gumo fingered his pink shades playing it around his fingers, hoping the words can seep into his mind. Opening his mouth, but found he couldn't say a thing and he wasn't surprised. Turning to Gakupo, he looked at him with the last hope to answer the question.

"Uhh...how about we make a deal?" Gakupo tried, earning stares from the others that read 'what the hell?'. What was he getting at? Len looked at him, with suspicion showing on his face. This was a bit sketchy regardless. "What deal...?" he inquired, paying attention to the words.

It was then every other male in the group felt totally in sync, resulting in the rarest of all phenomenon - the seamless collaborative guy lie. Well...unless they ended up making this truth, which it might be.

"I don't know about the school..." Piko kicked it off and it just went on from there. "But, we'll stop calling you Romeo if..." Gumo continued with ease, and passed it on. "If you find yourself a Juliet," Nero finished for the rest of them. And with Kaito being Kaito, he still added on. "And hopefully at the ball!" he rejoiced in glee, earning him glares and shaken heads.

"And maybe with our influences, we can make sure it stops." Mikuo quickly amended to avoid anything suspicious. Len gave them looks as if they were all foreign objects. It was as if he didn't know them anymore. "And what if I don't?"

Everyone else shrugged. "It's up to you. But it might be your loss."

Biting his lip, he couldn't help but think. Why is everyone forcing him to find someone all of a sudden? Sure, there are plenty of pretty girls at school. Even at Crypton. But there was only a handful that didn't faint when he came around. Plus there wasn't one who caught his eye yet. He didn't want a girl just yet. "I'll think about it."

Finally hitting their destination, the styled doors were already outstretched with open arms waiting for their arrival. The store's flashing marquee wrote 'Hommes Optare' in beautiful writing of status. If one looked carefully, it read as an anagram for Metamorphose, it's sister store that sold lolita goods.

"Oji-san,"

"Hey, Miki's uncle!"

"Furukawa-san,"

Miki's uncle, Mr. Furukawa flashed them a smile while he was putting away a few things. His eyes were twinkling like the bright lights of Tokyo. "Welcome back, guys. Please make yourself at home."

"I told you guys that I'd buy you whatever you want in this store. I have Leon's and Lola's card." Ted reminded, taking out the thing. "And of course with Furukawa's discount, I'm sure you guys could get anything." Not forgetting his manner's he bowed to the older man.

"Yeah, make up your mind soon. Two days, people. Two days until the big event." Gakupo called with his fist hitting his palm, since they all scattered the store, which still looked like royalty since the last time they left.

"I'm getting this," Piko pointed to to a white suit with light blue, and black silk lining tiny bits of it. The last time he came here he tried and it was a perfect fit. "I was going to get it before, but I was debating weather or not to get this one or a different one."

Hearing his friend, Gumo called from the other side of the store. "I hear you, bro! Uhh, how much is this...?" He asked Mikuo, pointing to a stilled mannequin with a ruffled neck-cloth with a red jewel in the middle, and a green suit decorated in silver.

Inhaling the smell of fine fabric, Gakupo shivered. Not because he hated the scent, but it was because he actually liked it, wishing he could wear this sort of thing three times a week. He already bought his clothes a long time ago, leaving him bored while waiting. "Someone ease my boredom,"

Kaito answered his plea by nudging Ted's shoulder. "Do something. Anything. Why don't you call someone?" Ted reluctantly took out his i-phone. He didn't want these two to whine more than they are doing now. Pressing the dialer, the ringing started to go. Three seconds later...

"Hello?" The voice picked up. Ted proceeded to put it on speaker so the others can hear. "Hey, Lily. So what are you up to?" Gakupo and Kaito leaned near Ted, listening in. "Hey, Ted. I'm in Yokohama with Dell, Ruko, and Haku. We're just picking up some stuff for the ball," Came Lily's happy reply.

"Hun, why are you an hour away?" Gakupo asked loudly while Kaito nodded. "We miss you, Lily-chan!" A laugh came through the line. "Sorry, sweethearts. Wait for me. Where you guys at? Because we're stopping by Shinjuku later. We could pick you guys up."

"Shopping. And that would be nice. We're at Ichi-maru. We're looking for outfits. Just pick us up later." Ted finalized, getting ready to hang up the phone. "Okay, see you then." After that, Lily's voice was gone.

While those three and others did what they were doing, Len wandered the store alone. He was one who still never bought anything yet either. His eyes searched to no avail. He didn't find anything yet, and he was starting to lose hope. "Len-kun," He turned to find it was Mr. Furukawa.

Len bowed for respect. "Furukawa Oji-san," Furukawa used his hand to make Len come to where he was at. "I have something to show you." Going to the very back corner of the store, Len would have never guessed what greeted him.

A perfect outfit. The top consisted of black, silk-velvet material, a high collar along with a white, three layered ruffled neck-cloth, and matching fitted pants, both decorated with narrow gold lace on collar, the side of the pants, cuffs and pocket flaps, even golden buttons, also patent leather boots with golden buckles to top it all off.

His mouth went slightly agape while he stared in awe, taking in the glory of even seeing such a thing. "May I try this on...Furukawa Oji-san?"

Take at least ten minutes off the clock and a missing Len, equals wondering and waiting for the others that are outside the changing room. They all knew that if he was a missing link then something was just odd. He was usually the one who was always there waiting.

Seeing him come out with a smile to his face the guys looked at him with confusion. All of their unique colored eyes showed that they were not only confused, but some-what happy that he was smiling. Which also confused them greatly.

"So what's making you smile like an idiot?" Nero decided to ask first, seeing he was the first to break out of their silent, awkward trance. Mikuo gave a 'click' off his tongue. "Or like an asshole who just got some," The guys around him either snickered or was cringing at the image of Len getting laid. Speaking of the blond, he looked not only disgusted but angered at the same time.

"I'll get you for that one," he glared, popping the collar of his jacket back on. "and no. I'm smiling because I'm buying. The perfect outfit, that is."

"Oh? Is that so?" Gakupo reprimanded, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. As much as Ted wanted to copy the movements, he couldn't do so because of the dumb-ass guy with purple hair. "Then where is it?"

"Yeah, we didn't see it!" Kaito whined as if he were a child. Len turned his head around, and pointed to the register where Mr. Furukawa was already wrapping everything into boxes and loaded it to a bag that had the same color as his own clothing.

Everyone else's eyes twitched with their mouths dropped. "We didn't even pay yet!" Gumo exclaimed, pointing fingers to him, Piko, Nero, and Mikuo.

"I know!" Those three then added on in tones. Len rolled his eyes at them all. "Then pay, it's not that hard." They all seemingly glared back, grumbling while going to the register with a smiling Furukawa. It was then Ted brought out the magnificent credit-card and placed it down. Everyone got what they wanted, and got matching colored bags to go with their outfits.

Once they were done in the store, they parted ways until tomorrow. "Interesting day...hmmm, maybe I should go get some coffee for Yuki and I." Was Len's last thought before doing so, and heading off home.

* * *

><p><strong>see, it was pretty...gah. i don't know. but i hope you enjoyed. okay, if you thought the top was a shit load. the bottom half is...yeah read on. uhh, like i said...seriously if you guys want one more len chapter i could totally squeeze it in. just let me know this chapter. don't worry about the ball though, i got it already planned out. they'll meet hella soon.<strong>

**hmmms. ohh, and a few things you need to know: there is an ikea in japan. all of len's clothes and things are real things because they are all of my outfits and things, just in yellow. all of rin's clothing is real because it's basically the girl version of what i have, and what i've seen. all brands you hear are real brands.**

**what else...so much more. ohh, sonika's dance if you guys want to check it out, it's based off ellen kim's choreography on 'circus'. which you guys should check out on youtube because ellen is a hella good dancer. please, seriously check her out. as for the guy's ddr moves, they are all based off youtube videos as well. **

**please also check on that. just type cool ddr. it's basically those two guys. as for len's particular dance, his is based off johnathan nguyen's dance on please don't go. check that out foreals. that is a must see. hella sick moves. ahaha, seriously people try to check these out to feel the experience. just type out please don't go freestyle la, on youtube.**

**ohh one last thing i need to bug you on. hommes optare is a fake store. i made it up only because it meant 'man's desire' and like i said, it's an anagram for metamorphose. which is a real japanese chain store that sells lolita outfits as opposed to princely outfits. ahaha, like what i did? but it was based of le chevaler d'eon. a good anime you should watch. and as for mr. furukawa. his name is that because the person who voiced miki is miki furukawa, and so. shazzam. **

**finally i could breathe! okay. sorry if any of the shit here, or on the top is rushed as well. this is seriously on a whim. and please read and review guys. even hellos are fine. don't be shy, seriously. i really want to hear you out.**

**hyrule master: dude! i just realized that you're the one that made that one rin/len story i like! 'drawn to you' i freaking love it. please keep up your hard work. and thank you for saying the previous chapter was okay. i needed that. but i think this one is hella rushed. ohh, and i'm sorry they haven't met yet. but i promise you'll love it when they do! please stick around.**

**rikku abdul: ahhh! you! i have hella things to say to you! first thing is thank you soooo much, foreals. i really love the advice you have given me. and sorry for the mistakes. usually i do balls out writing non stop, and i'm too tired to double check. and yes, i get hella shocked on reviews because they really give me a feel on what i should continue doing and not. they help, and they bring a smile to my face. anywhos please keep watching over me, and helping me along the way and with my other stories! and thank you for reviewing right and left ohh, and if it isn't too much...would you mind checking out my other things to see if i have done well in them? i would really love your opinion on some! and thank you, again. please stick tune.**

**lizzyytx33: and you got another! ahaha, i hope you think it was okay even though it was shitty. ohh, and forgive me for not making them meet yet! but i promise they'll meet soon, and i hope you'll love it. and thank you for reviewing my other story. ahaha. please, stick tune!**

**campanella: you awesome person, thank you! and yes, she kicks ass man. and again, sorry for not making the ball this chapter, and sorry for not making them meet! i promise, i swear they'll meet soon. and yes, it would be a twist...ahahaha! ohh, yes. place your bets. let's see what shall happen. ahaha, seriously thank you. hn, you know i always try to please you a lot. it's because you cool like that. ahaha. but please, stay and wait. it'll get better.**

**animeandmangalover16: whoot, whoot! and, my, my, thank you so very much. seriously. ahaha, i picture rin as this as well. i hope i have met your expectations. and i'll say it again, but seriously i'm sorry for not making them meet or the ball happening. i promise it'll happen soon, and i hope you could wait for the next one. hopfully i have made you content with this. but i promise you'll love it when they meet.**

**cloverdapple: ohh emm goshhers, really? ahaha, thank you. i was even joking too! and thank you so. please, stick tune. and sorry this was a rushed mess.**

**dokidokikyuuchan: thank you, sooo freaking much! originality is what i bleed. ahaha. and thank you again. soooo sorry for not reply on the hawaii thing. for some reason all of the family that i have there have sucky ass computers. and i'm assuming you ain't there anymore. ahahaha, but if you ever go there again, or if you go to like vegas or l.a. let me know, i got there frequently. ahaha. i hope this was okay for you, and stick tune.**

**macchi-chan: you genius. thank you! seriously. your words helped me. maybe not in this chapter though. ahaha. but, no. i wanted to say good job on xunlimitedx. you guys are doing hella good out there, and i just wanted to make a shout-out. please keep up your hard work. i hope i could write something for you guys to show my gratitude. if that's okay. ahaha. i might not do it right away though. but i hope you stick with this, and help me along the way. your reviews are always lovely macchi. and sorry this is hella long. the chapters, and the other writing stuffs.**

**frozensekai: dudes! i'm soooo sorry for leaving you hanging. i hope that you've enjoyed yourself, and here's another chapter. even though it was shitty. please stick tune.**

**frostferret56: your words of wisdom, my friend. thank you. and uhh...i try not to discourage myself. it's just that i'm usually never satisfied, if that makes any sense. ahaha. but i thought this was pretty shitty too. but please, let me know what you think. thank you so much.**

**67rosary-bead42: ahaha. sorry it's long again! i hope i didn't like offend you by it or something. and mikuo and ddr. that's a challenge. ahaha. really? you went there? that's hella cool. and yeah, i study. i don't want to get my facts mixed up. i want to go there one day. ohh, i think i already go murdered since this was late. ahaha. but i hope you enjoyed this, though this chapter was pretty shitty.**

**arkee: sorry! so, terribly sorry! and yeah, she awsome that way. i promise they'll meet soon. please stick tune and watch out for it!**

**ailove akuma: totally, and thank you sooo much! filipino, but born in the bay area. ahaha. but seriously thank you. and sorry this was late. please stick tune though.**

**hoshikirachan: thank you! thank you! thank you! and i will. please stick around.**

**kaguyamiichan: ahaha, you got your wish. sorry for it being late! please stay, and continue.**


	5. You're uncordially invited:

**woah...it's been ever, huh? ahaha, sorry guys! i really am! school is really a bitch foreals this time. ohh my gosh, ap classes kill you. try not to take it and just be satisfied with normal classes. ahaha. anywho, i'm not going to say much here as an intro. only a few things.**

**i wrote this again in a rush, since it's veteran's day. respect. anywho, no school today so i decided to write the infamous ball! only problem is that the original chapter i wrote was too long. like...over the usual word count i do for this particular story. so i decided to split it into two parts.**

**you guys are sooooo going to hate me, and kill me and probably might be mad to like to blah...but i'm sorry! you'll see why as you go along! anywho, for rin's dress/outfit/choker thing look up mango-ki on deviantart. it's the adolescence one reverse. so basically rin's dress here is her adolescence dress in black, and the ruffles are white. as said, reversed.  
><strong>

**for len's outfit. go on youtube and on the search thingy type out; cantarella full, and it's the first video. that pv and boom! len's outfit is there perfectly at the end before he died! as for the others outfits. i'll probably post it up at the very end of the story. but for guys try to think gakupo's venomania outfit in different colors, and girls think of good dresses! now, on with the show! one again sorry for many things!**

* * *

><p>Nail polish. Black nail polish to be exact. That was the thing being painted on Rin's hands at the moment. The scent of it tainted the atmosphere as did the hustling of eight other girls who were getting ready for a certain...event Rin didn't like. Actually, more like despised.<p>

The polishes formaldehyde had a strong, suffocating odor while the remover burned her eyes even from a few feet away. Not only that, but the girls gave off a sweet, piercing scent from make-up, lotion and whatever. The smell...even the sight made her start to get a headache.

It almost made her scrunch her nose and snort in an unladylike manner. But no, she couldn't do that. Her pride wouldn't let her. She was too cool for that. Instead impatience started to line her face. Being like this at the current moment of time just plain suck.

Sighing she could only look around her and roll her eyes, as she was trapped like a caged bird with clipped wings. This isn't pretty at all. Everyone was crowded into Lily's bedroom doing so many things at once. Too many things. The room was relatively big, but with the chaos that was going on it made the place seem small. It was suffocating, almost making her feel claustrophobic.

While Rin sat down on the carpeted floor with a hand raised, Miku was painting her nails happily with a smile to her face. Kneeling behind her, Gumi was humming while curling her long teal hair before she puts it up again as two ponytails. This time with two white ribbons instead of the usual hair-band.

In the bathroom, Lily was touching up the last bit of mascara that now rested on her eyelashes, finishing her smokey eye look. She wasn't one to wear a lot of make-up, but tonight was an exception. She glanced at the other girls who were in there with her also doing make-up and hair.

Teto already had her different curly locks tied in cream ribbons, Luka was touching up the light powder on her face, Meiko had the straightener to crimp parts of her hair, Miki was trying to keep her ahoge from going hay-wire, and last but not least Neru was trying to decide weather or not she should wear a silver broach in her now wavy medium sized strands.

"Okay, girls. In fifteen we'll head off. We could just change and continue things when we're there." Lily gently called out to everyone. Miki pouted back at her with light glossy lips. "Why are we leaving so freaking early? I'm not even finish yet!"

The blonde waved a hand back to her, while her eyes still kept their place towards the mirror. "Sweetie, remember I have to be there early." She replied rather bluntly. "Besides, there is a place where you could still freshen up. Also remember this, ladies. You promised me a shift. You'll have to work in the fashion department, hair, and make-up for at least an hour before you could party, okay?"

"Why do we have to do this again?" Meiko inquired, putting down the straightener on the marble counter-top as Lily finally got the chance to look at all within the bathroom. "Because, we need staff to help people who didn't get a chance to get any of it done, regardless of reason. It's courteous for us to help them."

"With us like this? How?" Neru pointed out, and even using a nail painted in silver to make her point by projecting it to the girls, who, weren't even close to done. Teto made a face at that. "Hey, didn't you listen? She said we'll continue things when we get there. Pay attention, Neru."

Neru scoffed as if she really was offended. "You know...shut up, Teto. I heard her. I was just wondering how are we going to...you know what, just forget it." Lily smirked in victory when the younger girl crossed her arms and whipped her head towards a different direction in defeat.

"Thank you, Teto. At least someone is backing me up. Anywho, get ready the sooner we leave the better." The girls nodded and complied with her request by getting their things ready.

Outside the bathroom, Miku and Gumi noticed the commotion and watched as some of the girls came out and implanted their feet to the white plush floor leaving behind faint footprints as they either got their zipped up dresses in garment bags or other items.

"So are we heading off?" Miku questioned, seeing the girls already packing. Luka eyed her by peripherals. "Yeah, in a few. Hey is this my dress, or yours Meiko? We have the same colored holder thing."

"Yeah, that's yours. Mine is hanging by the door with Neru's and Gumi's." Came Meiko's reply as her head popped out the doorway. Hearing her name, Gumi stood up and dusted off her denim shorts. She decided it was best to remind Lily of a little 'something'.

"Hey, Miku. Let's go tell Lily about the thing." Miku immediately stood next, causing Rin to flinch a bit. "Damn...watch it! Fuck, you almost gave me some sort of mild heart attack." The tealette simply giggled like chimes.

Stepping out, Lily took a deep breath. It was almost time. Aquamarine eyes searching for the nearest clock, she settled for the one close her bed. Eight-twenty. Gumi thought it was perfect timing. She tugged on Miku's wrist and walked over Lily.

"Lily, remember the thing." Gumi whispered, trying not to make Rin hear her words. Miku nodded along with wide eyes. "Yeah, I want to show it off to her!" From afar Rin narrowed her eyes, knowing that their conversation was referring to her somehow.

The older Kagamine crossed her arms in doubt. "You guys, I don't think she'll do it. You'll have to try to convince her well for it to work. Then we'll show it." Regardless of any replies she still went over towards her closet. Pulling the brass handles, she fished deep for the items that were wanted. "Hey, Rin. Mind if I borrow any bag of yours?"

Rin aimed her glare at Gumi and Miku. "Yeah go ahead, Lily. Though remind me again, Miku...why you painted my nails and toes for no reason?" Though she already knew the real reason. The said girl laughed even more. "Hehe...Rin, I just wanted to do it because I was bored...you know? Besides I never painted yours in a long time...and-"

While Miku sputtered out reasons like a headless chicken, Gumi looked at Rin. "Why don't you come with us? I mean, just go for fun. You don't have to dance, or whatever." Rin immediately took that as an offense.

"Yeah, Rin...please?" Miku begged politely, conjoining her hands in hope. "It'll be fun. I promise! Look, we even bought a dress for you and stuffs." This time Rin took this as a threat. "What the hell? No, absolutely not! Hell to the no there, hun. No fucking way."

Miki slapped a hand to her forehead, getting a few to notice. "She should have never worded that way." Teto bobbed her head in agreement. Biting her lip, she took a shot at it. "Yeah, Rin. Just tag along. You don't have to do anything. Besides, you don't want the thing to go to waste along with our hard work finding it. Right?"

Rin cracked her knuckles, forcing everyone to look at her. Clearly she was not happy at all. "Don't get me started, Teto. It's great your ditching me on this one. All of you just go with out me. Please. You'll be doing me a favor. Besides, I can't go either way. I have a marathon of shows coming on tonight, and none of you are ruining it for me."

Lily sighed heavily. It could have weighed a ton. 'I knew this wasn't going to work. That stupid girl hard to persuade. Still...' Making a click sound with her tongue, she lifted her bags and signaled everyone to go. "Whatever. Leave her already. Ladies let's head off now."

Rin, for once jumped up with a smile. "Thank you! Finally! I'll help you guys with your stuff, and walk you guys to the doorway. It'll be my pleasure, because it'll help these stupid nails dry!"

"No, it'll ruin them! Especially your toes!" Miku shrieked in horror. Trying to prevent herself from pulling on her already perfect waves of fresh curls. "Who cares? You're lucky that I love you, and they look nice or I would have ruined them ages ago. Not kidding." Rin jeered in delight as she already started lifting Teto's dress from Lily's silk bed.

With that, some of the girls groaned...for multiple reasons. When they got everything they gathered everything they needed, Rin helped each one of them put things into Lily's, Luka's, and Meiko's cars. "There, there, all set and packed! Now go, have fun!" Was the last thing they heard before she ran off to the doorway.

"Damn, after all that...we still never got her. Our bet is off!" Miki threw her arms in the air to emphasis her point. "That means all of you owe me and those who betted against it money." Neru drawled, putting out a hand.

The corners of Lily's mouth bent to a dazzling grin. "Don't worry, Miki. I have a plan. So don't count out the others just yet, Neru. She might come eventually. Now come on, let's go."

While the cars started up, Rin waited by the doorway with a wave. "Bye you guys! Enjoy your night while I watch Dragonball Z, South Park, Boondocks, things, and most importantly Wrestling at twelve! Don't come back until ever, okay?"

One last look at the backing up cars, she slammed the door and she was off to the couch in the living room. You know. Fuck the comfortable seat. Why not get front row in front of the LCD? Sitting on the carpet in-front of the TV, Rin grabbed the remote from the modern coffee table behind her.

Pressing the T.V. flickered it's lights on. She smiled. This was bliss, man. "Okay, which one, which one, hmm...nahh. Ohh, nevermind! I'm watching Lupin III, dude! Hell, yeah! Trying to make me go to a stupid ball on a Saturday night? Please. Ha! Take that motherfucker, no way I'm going to shit like that!"

* * *

><p>At the Crystal Palace, boots were being tied and laced, buttons were buttoning, and cuffs were getting ready. Len sighed and looked upward, for a reason he couldn't explain. Maybe it was because tonight was the big night.<p>

The room that he, and seven other guys were occupying right now was what he liked to call the Gentlemen's room. Or commons. The only reason being was because the room itself had that feel. The walls were printed in black with designs of that of bandannas or that of a well known branded handbag.

Well...the one with swirling, blooming, intricate designs, he noted. Furniture consisted of black wooded tables, sleek leather couches, a grand three way mirror to the side next to the fire-place and little tidbits of other things. It was almost like his high-rise, except it was more roomy and had more a more...gentlemanly touch, with a dash of royalty? And, well stuff.

He fixed the last buckle on his boot. He was almost ready. Pressed smoothed outfit, diamond stud earrings with white-gold backs resting on his ears. Almost there. He noticed Mikuo and Nero were still fixing their suits, and Gakupo was still at the vanity combing his long purple hair. Len was surprised that he didn't bother curling it or doing something sissy with it.

"Gentlemen, you all look dashing tonight." Ted announced profoundly coming out of the changing room dressed in cream and burgundy. The guys nodded back at him. "Ted, really? A cape? Hehe, I can't believe you added a cape! And what, no glasses?" Kaito teased heartily, a spoon coming out of his mouth.

"Shut up." Ted replied, calm, cool, and collected. "It was part of the whole outfit. And how are you eating ice-cream right now? Did you steal that from downstairs? Clean it up. Is this what I get for saving your ass from even participating in helping, vice?"

Kaito frowned childishly, even stomping his foot. "Whatever! At least I thought of the ice sculpture thingy! As for the ice-cream, yes...I did get it from downstairs. But there's a mini-fridge in here, so I put it in there!" Ted wanted to smack him as he passed the guy, but restrained from doing so.

Instead, he went towards the fire-place mantle in the middle of the room and grabbed his contact lens holder. Turning on his heel, he made his way towards the mirror to put it on. "Yeah, you thought of it, but you weren't the one who had to make arrangements for it to be build or place, no?" Kaito started whine. Sometimes Ted wondered how Meiko hooked up with the guy.

"When you guys are done, make sure you clean this place up. Ohh, and remember some of you have to stay here for awhile. You guys have a shift for an hour. Just help guys pick out which princely outfit goes best with him, okay? It's not hard. You guys are good at fashion, I presume. But first come downstairs when I do the opening announcements."

Piko and Gumo groaned, but still saluted the guy. "Hai, Taicho." Meanwhile, it was Len's turn to use the vanity. Rummaging through his bag of things under the table, he found what he was looking for. A black silk ribbon with intricate gold designs at the end.

Running a padded finger softly through the thing, he felt the smoothness of it. Somehow it gave him a tingling feeling. It was quickly interrupted by the feeling of two persons on either side of him. "Need help with that?" Gakupo and Ted's voices rung in his ears.

Len politely shook his head, knowing the two ask because they were the only ones who even tied their hair on a daily basis as well. "No thanks, I got it." Facing the mirror now, he released the band that kept his hair restrained into a pony-tail. Carefully, he smoothed out his short locks with his fingers then once again redid it and pulled it upright.

With his other hand, he placed the ribbon correctly on up his head. Tugging and pulling on it with practiced ease, he eventually tied it into a simple bow with the ends dangling on the bottom. "See? Got it."

Ted clapped his hands for praise and delight. "Good. Now hurry, and finish up. It's almost nine, and people should be flooding in soon. Chop, chop, now!" Everyone did as they were told and soon enough they finished their things and were now in the hallway heading for downstairs.

"You know, this place is so confusing. It's like, next to the room we were in...there is another full of clothes, then another one is filled with something, then yeah! I couldn't even find the bathroom right away!" Gumo told everyone as they were descending a flight of stairs.

"There was a bathroom in our room, idiot. And there was another four doorways down ours." Nero replied nonchalantly. "Hmm, by the way, what are we doing now?" Piko shook his head in disappointment. "Didn't you pay attention, idiot? We're going to get Lily and the some of the girls." He reminded with emphasis on 'idiot'.

Nero raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Jeez calm down. You win." As they all crossed towards the east wing of the place, Ted navigated them to the room in which the girls were located at. "Hmm...why do the lights get more dim as we pass deeper into the other side on this floor?" Mikuo suddenly questioned, as he noticed his surroundings a bit more.

"Simple. It saves energy. And it gives the air a different feeling. Besides we heading to the ladies' wing." Gakupo said calmly. Around five minutes later, they shuffled discretely to their destination. "Okay, do me a favor. When they open the door and come out, please refrain from jumping on one of them already. Do that later." Ted told firmly,

With the words being said, his knuckles rapped lightly at the door. A moment later, Lily came out and peeked outside the doorway. "Ohh, Ted! And hey, guys!" The guys quickly greeted her back with smiles. "We'll be out in a second, let me just tell the girls."

After waiting a few seconds, the door released sweet air like a swooning sigh and there they were. The girls, still looking pretty and gorgeous as they were before were now even more stunning and beautiful with their lovely, breathtaking dresses and all.

It really made did take the guys' breath away, even making them swoon silently. Len and Ted even blushed and that was usually rare. The more the girls stepped forward, the more they blushed as well. With the light shining dimly upon them, it made them look like angels.

It took almost all of their strengths combine to keep them from asking the girls if they could walk them, or something. Ted had to clear his throat to not only get everyone's attention but, to shake off his daze from earlier. "So, umm...shall we? Ladies, gentlemen?" The question though was more likely direct to Lily, since they had something important to do very, very, soon.

"We shall," Was Lily's reply as she slyly walked pass him, with the girls following right behind. Gakupo with a flick of a wrist signaled everyone else to copy. Walking through the long hallways, and descending more sets of winding stairs they eventually found the foyer where they found a few others who were there for preparations as well.

Looking left and right, Lily spotted the persons she was looking for coming inward from the lobby. The distance between them shortened as she jogged lightly to them, with her heels clicking. When she was in-front of them, she smiled. "Leon, Lola, are we ready to start?"

Both blond principals nodded. "There are a lot of people outside already, we checked through the windows. When we say nine sharp, they really listened." Leon spoke first. "Yes, most are ready. You just have to make the announcements now, and we can officially begin." Lola picked up right after.

That settles it. It's time to start the show. Lily clapped her hands. "Chop, chop, here we go! Prep crew, get to your stations and take your places! Were seriously going to start! This is not a joke! Ruko and Rook ready, Dell?" She shouted, making the place ring.

Her vice president nodded from afar when she called. "Everyone else, looking good. Leon, Lola you can open the doors. Ted, let's go! Girls and guys stay to the side. Here we go, here we go!"

* * *

><p>A pull with the large framed doors, a quick grab of some mics, scatter of people, and shuffling of paced feet, and they're off. When the doors cracked open from the outside, people were already screaming like crazy.<p>

First coming out the entryway were the principals, with bright white smiles and a light wave. Right behind, Ted and Lily darted out onto the shiny platform area connecting to the door near the main entry stairs. Glancing inside, Ted singled Dell with a wink. "Hit it, Dell."

Black and white speakers near the door started speaking the very words that were spoken. "Hello to all! Lovely evening isn't it? Bright moon, clear sky, stars shining aligned. How are you all doing?" Was Leon's enthusiastic start. And It was almost as bright as his teeth.

High-pitched whistles, yeahs, whoots, claps, everything was thrown out. "I thank you all, for having a chance to come to this wonderful event!" He continued with merriment. "Yes, thank you. Tonight we have much planned for all of you. But now, a word from the ones who actually brought it together." Lola finished quickly.

Both exchanged bows towards the other two, who dipped their heads right back. "Give it up, for our principals!" Lily encouraged the crowd to do so by pointing at them. When the claps chided she immediately went to the point. "As Lola said, we have much in-store for you guys tonight."

"Yes, as student body presidents of both Yamaha and Crypton, we are honored to present you with this ball. We work very hard on it, and hope you enjoy yourselves. With this, we hope that you also feel united and more acquainted as both parties shall become one school starting tonight!" Ted continued, proudness hinting in his voice as the crowd roared with jeers.

"Ted and I couldn't have done it without our wonderful vice-presidents, and our prep crew! Please give it up for them as well!" Lily really could make a crowd going just by voice. She then proceeded to walk inside to grab Dell who was hiding behind some red satin curtains, to make him show his face.

Ted did the same, only he ushered out Haku instead. Though he did glare at Kaito to make him come out as well. Once they were all out, they all did a bow one more time. "Thanks to them, it made our job easier." Lily told with compassion, and she smiled at Dell.

"Though this guy is my vice, this lovely lady here, my secretary, helped along with all the other people you shall see tonight. Unlike that guy." Ted whisked a hand towards Haku who blushed shyly, and jerked a thumb towards Kaito who pouted and crossed his arms.

"We'll make more announcements later inside. Before you come in though, please follow through with this. Girlies, grab a choker to our right with Ruko over here." Lily said, as she outstretched her arm towards an area on the right with several display cases full of chokers. Two seconds later, Ruko came out waving then taking a seat on a comfortable chair behind the glass cases.

"And gentlemen, please take a flower over here on the left with Rook." Pointed out Ted, as it was Rook's turn to come out smiling as he went over to his area, which was filled with dozens and dozens of flowers with different color, and an array of many scents and shape.

"Here's the deal you guys, and listen well." Ted did the kick-off, and Lily nodded as she continued. "You all have to take one of these items before you can go inside. Girls a choker and guys a flower. Failure to do so, and we will ask that you leave. The concept of this is for you, the guys, to get a pretty flower and put it on a lovely maiden's choker."

"This represents a unique way of doing a corsage. So basically fellas, if you see a lady tonight without a flower on her neck...she isn't taken. She's free. Give one to her, and you 'claim' her for the night. So to speak. No offense ladies. You all look very fine tonight, and we hope you could get your guy." Ted added thoroughly with a wink, causing a couple of girls to scream in the crowd.

Seeing as it was a good time to really begin the festivities, Lily tried finished everything off. "And there you go. Ohh, and if you don't have a costume for tonight or if you need hair and make-up done still, please feel free to follow these people. They'll lead you to a proper destination." She then pointed towards Neru, Miki, Piko, Nero, and all the others who were to work shifts upstairs for an hour.

Nudging Ted, it was time to let everyone in. "Y-yeah, you need a costume to really go to the ball..." He stuttered, for a second then composed himself with a deep breath. "So without further ado, please follow us to the ballroom. If you get lost later, ask us or anyone near the corridors up or downstairs. Chances are they're part of prep. Besides, we highly doubt you'll miss the music. You won't miss us. I swear. Saa, ikuzo!"

Another set of claps, and cheers and when Leon and Lola moved to the side, people started lining up towards the entryway to take their picks on their items. In minutes, the halls were filled with faces racing to different places.

When the line died down at the front, the guys came forward in anticipation to pick their plant. "I'm picking a blue rose for Mei-chan!" Kaito's call, scared everyone around him as he immediately picked the colored flower off many others in the holders.

"I think I'm going to pick a rose as well." Ted said softly, and he gracefully plucked one with the same color as his hair, just as Kaito did. "Roses are getting old fast! I shall pick a violet for Luka-chan." Gakupo smirk triumphantly as he pointed to a beautiful light one, and told Rook to give it to him.

'The majority of guys tend to pick roses...' Thought Len, as he started to browse himself. There were many pretty flowers. So many that it even stretched into the inside of the building.

So many flowers...roses, camillas, orchids, alliums, even cherry blossoms blooming in different colors of the spectrum and dazzling scents to match. 'Always bright and pretty, but why isn't there just a simple one?' Simplicity in itself is complex, and just as beautiful. But most of the flowers there were all colorful.

Suddenly a corner of white caught his eyes. Turning his head, he saw something he liked. White flowers...many kinds. Len always thought that white flowers were simply pretty. Definitely beautiful. Quiet, but eye-catching. Bold, without going too far.

His eyes looked and looked until he found the perfect thing. Pure white gardenias. Scanning the small section of it, he pulled the most beautiful there. The one where you couldn't even see a hint of the yellow pollens hidden inside.

The iridescent petals gleamed under the moonlight, and danced in it's unique design while it's waxy leaves were still shining under some of the artificial light tucking in by the doorway. He inhaled it's scent. Amazing. Pretty, with an edge.

A second later, the tips of his fingers traced light circles over it. It felt just like the ribbon in his hair, smooth, silk-like. They mean of secret admiration and love. It was beautiful to give away. But to who?

'It can't be to just anybody...it has to be to someone special. The concept is like giving your heart to someone...' His thoughts were broken, as he heard not only the guys arguing but when he saw girls looking at him with hearts to their eyes.

"Damn, how are we going to give these to the girls! They went upstairs!" Mikuo cried, noticing they were gone. "Ohh dude! We have shift! We'll give it up later!" Nero yelled, following Piko and Gumo towards one of the grand staircases.

The juniors chuckled with delight for a moment before all three heads turned toward Len. "You're lucky you don't have to do anything." Gakupo commented, using his flower lightly as a make-shift gun to 'shoot' the kid.

"Not really," Len replied with a shake to his head and a tint of sadness to his voice. "Girls are just waiting for me to show." Ted put a hand to his shoulder. "Dude, it's okay. Just enjoy yourself. Ignore the other girls, and just pick one who you want to spend your time with."

"Yeah, hopefully tonight you might get that girl!" The second Kaito finished that sentence, Ted not only sent him a glare but Gakupo stepped flatly at his foot, even adding pressure which resulted to a painful yelp. "I guess..." Len sighed, going towards where the party lay. "here we go."

"Idiot, you almost gave our bet away." Gakupo accused, voice dripping close to venom. "Besides that...I still hope he does find someone." Kaito said with gritted teeth. "Well good luck to him." Ted gave his blessing as he took a whiff of his rose.

* * *

><p>Rin was not only enjoying herself for the last hour and a half or so, but was laughing her ass off as she not only made a slight mess in the living-room from snacks and what-nots but also the wrappers that came with it. "Best part of it is that I'm home alone and I don't have to clean this shit up!" She shouted to no one. Her loud voice resonating the walls of the house.<p>

Popping another piece pop-corn in her mouth, she laughed even more when the South Park introduction appeared on screen. "Niko niko egao de minna ga matteru," She sang along with perfect ease, thanks to watching it a million times before. Living the good life was when you could have all the time to your world to yourself.

But it wasn't long until she heard vibrating from the couch, and ringer going off with it. Lunging towards the piece of furniture and letting some popcorn fly, she dug though the pillows and even the cushions before finding her phone. Not bothering to look at the flashing name, she answered it quickly, almost letting it slip through her fingers. "W-what? U-uh...umm, yeah hello?" she breathed.

Two seconds later, her face turned into pure annoyance with the voice through the Droid. "Hey, Rin. Are you doing okay?" Lily asked to make sure if she was fine. Rin stuck her tongue out. "I'm fine. How about you guys? I hope your enjoying yourselves. You guys aren't coming home until late, right?" She questioned as her head turned back to the TV.

"Yeah, no duh. I was checking on you. But, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Without Rin seeing it, her older sister bit her lip. She thought of this carefully. There was always a catch to favors. Always. Especially with the ones Lily makes. "What's the catch?" She voiced her thoughts aloud.

A pause. That never sounds good. "Heh, no catch this time. I swear." Rin could have sworn that if Lily was in-front of her now, she'd have a mocking face on. "Okay, but what is it?" Chances are that it was something bad.

"Can you come over and help me lift some boxes here? They're really heavy, and considering you like a challenge I think you're perfect for the job. Besides the preparations crew is busy doing other things, so I need all the help I could get."

Rin flinched by those simple words. It was almost as if they were twisted, and conjoined to make gibberish. "No. Hell fucking no. I'm not going there! You just want me to come over so I could go to the ball! Dude, no fucking way! It's almost eleven, and I'll be watching something! Besides, prep would have done it anyway."

"Awww, come on! Rin, I'm not kidding you for once! I really need your help. Please, sister dear? I promise I won't bother you anymore after this. I'll even double your birthday and Christmas gifts." That coming out of Lily's mouth was a one time deal for sure.

Rin instinctively formed a fist, while letting out a growl. "Fine. As I said to Miku earlier, you're lucky I love you guys. I'll be there in...whatever. Bitch." Sighing ever so softly, Lily smiled over the phone. "Haha, seriously thanks. And, love you too. Ho."

A 'tsk' sound came from Rin as the phone clicked. "Damn...fucking. Arghh." Getting up, an epiphany came to mind. "I can't go dressed as this! I have to go all out! Plus I have to shower!" She said, eying her current outfit now. In an instant, she dashed upstairs without skipping a beat.

When she reached her room, she went for the closet. Smirking, she grabbed the baggiest basketball shorts she could find. Next, she grabbed a Famous t-shirt that read; 'I don't follow. I lead.' in huge red and black letters while the back read in; 'I fucking rule, baby!'

Right after that, she went to the bathroom down the hall to take a quick shower and change. The steam staining the mirrors in moisture disappeared the instant she turned on the blow dryer. Five minutes of hot air to the face, and many combs later by the brush her silky hair was as perfectly neat as possible.

Putting on the clips, and tie that white ribbon of hers to her head. Finally when she was done with everything she ran back downstairs like a hurricane, leaving things a mess. "Wait until they see me roll!" With a slip of her favorite red and black Nike high-tops, she was off.

* * *

><p>School was a walking distance of ten minutes from the house, and if the Palace was near by it should probably take her about fifteen to twenty minutes altogether. And around that time later, she walked up to the gateway of the grand place.<p>

Panting, she saw a couple of fancy dressed people going towards the front and she followed. Maybe she shouldn't have speed walked. 'Damn. I think I love Lily and them too much. Hey, what the hell? Is that Ruko and Rook?'

"Hey, Rin looking great!" A guy's voice complimented. "Yeah, coming to an event dressed like that? You have nerve, girl. Stunning as usual though." Another came, this time a girl. Rin gave out a couple of guy shakes, 'pound its', hugs for the girls, and other things before walking up to the entryway herself. "Thanks you guys!"

"Damn, she did come like that." Rook's and Ruko's voice made it's way over to her. Smiling wildly, she went around the flowers and over to Rook and gave him a tight hug. "Rook-nii!" Then crossing over again, she went to Ruko and gave her a hug as well. "Ruko-nee!"

Releasing the hug, Rin looked back and forth on the both of them. "You guys look great!" She noticed that their outfits matched the color of their streaks. A cute, short, semi-poofy, midnight blue dress on Ruko with her usual hairstyle.

Rook had his hair styled differently than usual, that it showed off the red piercings in his ear more. To her, he looked cool clad in a crimson suit lined with black. "But, umm...have you guys seen Lily? She needed help with boxes."

"I think she's over there." Ruko pointed with her index finger and a tilted to her head. "Yeah, somewhere in the ball." Rook backed her up instantly, nodding. "How in the hell am I supposed to find her? I don't know the place! I've only been here once!" Rin yelled, confused.

"Over here, sweetie." Her prayers were answered as Lily appeared to the doorway. Ruko clapped her hands with a smile at the timing. "And there she is," The said blonde bowed comically. "Thank you, and no need for such claps."

Now that she was here, Rook thought it would be a good time to thank her for something. "Hey, Lily. I keep forgetting to tell you this, but thanks for adding in the chokers to this." He pointed to his own usual choker that he wore daily. "Represent, right?"

"Haha, right." Lily laughed, as she too, pointed at her everyday buckle choker. "But you shouldn't be thanking me. It was little miss Rin who came up with the idea. Original, isn't it?" Rook nodded back diligently. "Rin, you are officially my little sister. I would hug you, but you're like...all the way over there."

Rin was utterly speechless that Lily needed to snap her fingers to get her attention. "Okay, you. Snap out of it." Shaking her head, she got back together. "Come quickly. You could get this done fast." She nodded, and followed her sister with nothing to mind and nothing to say.

"I told you she'd come here looking like that," Ruko grinned, now looking across towards Rook. "If the night goes well, I'll be the winner of tonight's bets with you guys and the girls." Her male counter-part looked back to her with confusion. "Wait. You joined the bet involving Len? And what bet with the girls?" The grin just grew wider. "Ohh...I'll tell you soon, dear."

Inside, Rin didn't pay close attention to anything. Her mind was swiveling with boredom as she was led to a side of the foyer, up some stairs, a couple of turns and finally to hallway with many doors and quite a few voices. "Come on, Rin. This way." She nodded once more as they went through the halls.

With each designed doors cracked all the way open, she saw a rooms filled with dresses, shoes, accessories, and girls looking at them with giggles. Other rooms contained prince outfits and things with guys looking though every hanger and shoe.

If anything, the only thing she really paid any attention to were how Lily's high-heels clacked the sleek black floor lightly, and her own shoes left no taps or beats. Before she knew it, Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

Looking before her, Rin trailed her sight to a closed, very intricate cherry wood door. 'What the hell? Why is this closed.' Snapping her thoughts, Lily rapped at the door. "Hey you guys, open up!"

Soon the door opened, with Miki's head popping out. "Ohh. Hey, Lily, Rin! Please, come in!" What Rin saw next was something that some-what piqued her interest. A huge boudoir with the walls red, hinted with black and gold, lit with a semi-dimmed chandelier.

It had a grand three way mirror in-front of a pedestal, a changing screen, a large white vanity and quite a few padded seats lined with the main colors. It was almost if a boutique from back then exist right now.

"Ha! You guys owe me money! I told you she'll be here!"

"Shut up! She didn't put on the thing yet!"

"Nope. This bet is surely mine!"

'What are they talking about?' Rin snapped in her mind. Only she made bets famous. "This way," Lily's voiced called again, as she pointed to two simple boxes close to the door. "Put those in one of the rooms with other things, will you?"

Rin cracked her knuckles, and did what she was told. She decided not to question the other girls comments for now. It was probably stupid anyway. A moment later she came back, waiting for more. "What else?"

It was then Lily's famous smirk came back to haunt Rin. "Good. You're done. Now since you're here you might at as well enjoy yourself." First, Rin's jaw dropped then her face became something called 'pissed'. "What the fuck?" She yelled, outraged.

"I knew there was a catch! It took me twenty minutes to walk here, and you know I don't want to walk back. You knew! Argh, I should have just stayed home!" She didn't even notice Lily winking and bringing out a bag.

"And...holy shit, and you stole my Stüssy bag that held the t-shirt! What's wrong with you?" The question sounded more of a shout. "You can't go to a ball dressed like that, you know?" Lily pointed out, handing her the smooth branded bag with a little shove.

"Ladies, make sure you guys fix her up well. Make her look perfect. I'll be back in a second." Was the last thing she said, before heading out the door. When Rin looked back on everyone, they all had something evil written on their faces.

"Why don't you open that bag, Rin?" Miki taunted, with crossed arms. Everyone mirrored her face. Rin sighed, knowing she had no other choice. Opening the bag, she saw it's contents and grimaced to the point wear she almost drop the whole thing altogether.

She wanted to take this...monstrosity and rip it into shreds and bits only to throw it in a burning in a fire from hell, and made sure it never seize to exist ever again. "No! There is no fucking way that I'm going to wear this. No way."

Teto stuck her tongue out with a wink. "You're already here. You might as well wear it." Neru nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, besides we went though so much trouble picking it. And the other things that go with it. Seriously."

Rin's eye twitched and she let out a growl before heading towards the intricate changing screen. "I hate all of you." The sound of her heavy shoes being moved, shifts, and clothes moving made the girls look on with anxiety racking though them. "Make sure you wear the bandeau properly." Neru snickered, sharp teeth grinning.

"Shut up, I know!" Rin shot back with annoyance. 'Damn...I think I'm already dead. I wonder where Jesus is at. I want to chill with him.' She smoothed the clothing out before really going out there. She at to look at least decently presentable, even if she hated what she was in.

Taking the biggest breath she had to do in her life, she sucked in the air and stepped out of the screen. The girls watched in awe as she made her way to the pedestal that faced the mirror, the dress flowing through as if there was a true breeze inside. It almost like Aphrodite just being born from the waves, and coming out spring laughed by as she walked. Bottom line, she looked completely grand!

The dress was a pure black babydoll that was satin-silk smooth, dipping barely pass her knees. It was shoulder-less, so it exposed the neck area and her shining ivory skin. The top part consisted of three layers of white ruffles frilling downward on the bust area, and two straps that hold the dress in place. It showed off her figure gracefully.

And knowing Rin well, they also provided her with shorts underneath in-case. But even though she looked great, her face said the opposite as it was dull, almost dead. There were no feelings to be conveyed as good by the looks of it.

"Let me tie that for you," Miku sang, as she took the straps and tied them into one simple bow. "Now for your shoes," Teto added cheerfully, swooping under the vanity and picking up a pair of black four and a half inched heels with straps going up to the ankle in criss-crosses, with a white-gold buckle and a star charm hanging off of it.

"Ohh my gosh, seriously?" Rin cried hysterically, close to mad. Yeah, she wore skirts to school on some days, but the last time she wore a dress was when she was forced to at ten. And that was for a wedding Lily and her sisters were invited for when they were younger.

When her mother already past, when she didn't know any better. Now for this? She felt like her dignity was slowly being taken away from her. Dreadfully. And heels? Last time she wore those was at five, and never again did she wear those...until now.

"Yeah, yeah, just come sit here so Teto could put on your shoes and we can fix your hair and add things." Miki called over by the vanity. Dragging her feet and slowly as possible, Rin made it there in one long minute.

When she sat down on the padded boutique chair, she rested her elbows on thighs and daintily crossed her legs. Lifting them up as Teto put them on. "Geez, stop slouching." Rin simply smirked back. "Heh, you sounded like Lily. And, make me." Sometimes the girls wondered how they even put up with her.

Decked out with a cute dress and some heels, one needs to add accessories and do hair!Digging though a make-up bag, Neru found a comb while Miku took out a single clip with a black star on it. "You're up, Gumi." They said in unison, when they handed the items to them.

"Hmmm...well, let's take this out. Since it looks so childish to a ball." Gumi took one small tug of the white ribbon that adorned Rin's head, and the whole thing fell apart. "Hey, what the hell? Seriously? Like, seriously? Ahh! you guys are crazy!"

"And get rid of these," Miki added, picking out the bobby-pins from her bangs. "Hmm...what should we do to her hair, you guys?" All the girls surrounded near Rin. It felt almost as if she was surrounded by a protesting mob. It didn't feel good.

"Well, we can't really curl her hair." Gumi put a hand to her chin in thought. "We could crimp it, but I don't want to copy Meiko's idea." Neru cross her arms, with eyebrows furrowing.

"Why don't we just crimp the bottom?"

"No. Put a sock in it. Just leave it and comb through it nicely!"

"Wait! We should do a bun!"

"How about we just tease it?" Miku's voice felt small amongst the others, but the instant they heard it something clicked within all of them. "That's perfect!" Miki emphasized in a heartbeat. "We could make it look like pillow-head hair. Like she just woke up, but cool! Messy but neat! It gives her a sassy look with the dress!"

"Okay, okay...I know where you guys are getting at." Gumi tapped the comb in her hand. Starting her work, she pulled Rin's bangs off to the side more to make the side sweep of it more noticeable. "Let's see..."

Before her hands touched Rin's hair once more, Rin shook her head out of her grasp. "You guys suck! I even had to shower and actually put effort into doing my hair and picking out my original clothes too! Hell, I'm not even wearing my high-tops anymore!"

"Forget those," Neru retorted. "Focus on the job, Gumi." If it weren't for the fact that Gumi was in the way, or the way Miku was looking at her, Rin would have at least slapped Neru in the face for insulting her shoes and to teach her a lesson.

Gumi nodded and continued to fix little things in Rin's hair. Tugging, pulling, making her hair look retarded by the comb. It was hard for Rin to keep her breathing contained through her nose. Her hair was now currently sticking up in several places because of the teasing.

Giggling and smiling at her misfortune wasn't funny at all. According to her at least. Miki leaned over the fainting couch and looked towards the vanity with sparkles in her eyes. "Ohh..." She sighed sweetly. "Look at Rin! She's looking all pretty like!"

"Shut up." Rin barked, while Miki continued to laugh, play, and bounce around on the soft couches and chairs. "You know, I think if we combined one of something of ours it'll make like one perfect girl." Miki let her cherry eyes wander to everyone who was currently in the room, and though of those who were somewhere else.

"Hmm...okay first off, definitely Teto's eyes. They're like rubies. And Neru, girl, your golden lashes have to be the best among us! Miku's length of hair, with my hair color. Ohh, and Gumi's long bang but short bangs along Luka's height and Meiko's presence! Ahhh!"

"Do realize that you're making the others jealous." Rin reprimanded with a sense of amusement hinted in her voice. Sure enough, gazes wandered to the scarlet haired girl who wouldn't stop babbling. "Ohh, and you're attitude Rin! Lily's mature voice, and hmm...you know Rui's shy but cunning persona?"

More words being said that had no meaning to Rin whatsoever. "Jeez. Shut up already. We get your point." Teto hollered mindlessly plugging her ears in and out. One last ruffle of Rin's hair, and Gumi was done. "Time for the clip," Teto said for Gumi.

Everyone once again gathered closer to view. The star clip was placed on the opposite side wear the bangs swayed. "There. Now we just need a touch of make-up to you." Miku said cheerfully, clasping her hands.

That was crossing the line. Rin shot up by the time she finished that sentence. She didn't care if she knocks anyone over. At this point that was just pure torture. Her principles and morals were going down the drain every second she stayed here. She has to go back home. "Bull. That's going way too far!"

A little too far. That wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>see? you're probably mad! you're mad because it was late, and that i probably rushed it...but most of all you're probably mad because i didn't make them meet yet! and...i'm sooooo sorrrrrryyyyy! i promise that from the next chapter onwards, rin and len would be seeing each other every chapter. promise. if not, you could like, hit me in the face or something.<strong>

**anywho, sorry if it's late and rushed. but i hoped you enjoyed. i know i took forever on it, but here. don't worry though, i'm not giving up on this, so sorry if i take awhile updating. and don't fret; because i already wrote the next chapter already. i just need to make edits and i'll post it as soon as i can. if not, it's because of school and time. i wish there was more time to write. ahaha.**

**hmm...anything else? yes, they do have south park, boondocks, and those others shows dubbed in japan. ohh, and please be kind enough to review please. and thank you all who have stuck along with me! and of course all viewers regardless if you comment. just one look at this story enough, makes me happy. hehe. ohh, and try to view the other stuff i have you guys!**

**hansha-otoku: i know! ahaha, i'm sorry! they'll meet in the next one. i swear. and i'll post it as soon as i can. and thank you!**

**chrisalys: thank you so very much! stick tune!**

**hyrule master: you lovely person, thank you so! i promise the next one you'll like. please stay with me here.**

**yandere kagamine gabii: gasp. you changed your name! anywho, i already talked to you privately. but here's the update!**

**dokidokikyuuchan: woah, i didn't know you stayed! cool! i might visit you over the summer! ahaha, which school do you go to?**

**lizzyytx33: they will! i swear! i promise! they will meet next chapter! they were supposed to meet now...but it was too long. i'll post the next soon. but i still hoped you enjoyed.**

**domo-chi: it's cool. yes, i'm filipino! ahaha, you awsome! and thank you. i hope you enjoyed that choreography. ellen kim is really good, and you should check them out more. here's the chapter, and i promise they'll meet in the next one.**

**ailoveakuma: thank you sooo much for your opinion! i hope you enjoyed this one, and can hope for the next. you'll like it i hope.**

**67rosary-bead42: dude! the class is hella fun, but homework sucks! ahaha. you really learn shit there. good luck when you get there. especially on freud. ahaha. len is a cool dork in my opinion in this story. as for the next chapter, i'll try. ahaha, i hope you don't hate. and kill me if i take too long.**

**tsundereme: woah you! you're like sorta famous. ahaha. love what you do in xunlimited. all of you guys. ohh, and thank you for stopping by! and most of all thank you for the time to really look into my story. i'll take your words in. please continue to keep on looking at this.**

**cloverdapple: i'm sorry! i swear they'll meet soon. i swear. i'll post the second part of the ball soon! please wait for me!**

**pavalova: i will! i promise the real thing will come next, and i'll post it soon! it's just getting started. wait for me!**

**azurex: ahaha, thank you! and i promise i'll post up the second part soon!**

**captain vulcan: right? i totally agree with you. and she will, sir. good day.**

**maddytheawesome: thank you so much! and i promise it'll be there soon! this chapter was too long that's why.**

**shaariin13: ahaha, you're the reason why i updated as fast as i could! ahahaha, thank you. i promise they'll meet the second one i swear. and i'll try to update that as quickly as possible.**


	6. Matchmaker fun:

**ahaha, ohh my fucking goshhers! people, people, please listen to me here and sorry if this is long! i'm seriously sorry for not updating anything! i've been quite busy with life, school and things! first my niece was born...november fifth of last year, then my birthday was literally one month later. now i'm like...fucking old, ahaha! **

**no, and then new years happened and happy belated new year to all of you lovely people. then i had to prep for a lot of long working projects and tests that were a bit stressful. i know for fact that this is late beyond compare, and i'm truly sorry. i said i was going to update it as soon as possible, but after 11/11 i was just hella busy.**

**school, life, everything. and stupid superbowl made me mad! ahaha, no offense giants and new york people, but i was so betting on the patriots and i lost hella money! like, a lot! ahaha. but congrats to them, but you dumb-ass patriots keep dropping the ball! no offense to you people from boston. **

**anywho, days could be a bitch sometimes because there isn't enough hours in it for me to write. ahaha, i've been sleep deprived like many times...but i'm okay! i just really want to update because i wrote a new story, and i had some free time. plus i really wanted to update for you guys and because it's leap day!**

_**now read here:**_** okay...after five minutes i had to re-edit this. sorry if some of you guys see it late. to make it up to you guys i was going to post two chapters as a double whamy or something, but for some reason my account is acting stupid and it's not working! it's weird because i just posted a new story!**

**which you all should read if you love miku/mikuo or music! i think that my new story is a bit unique because that one has a moral towards that one. this one does too, but that story i think would be more relatable to you guys. read it if you can! anyways...i apologize for not updating and i'll warn you now...they didn't meet yet! hella sorry! **

**because they're meeting in the next one, and my account won't post it! arghhh, it's frustrating me! i will try and promise you guys it later in a few hours...i hope! if not, totally soon and hopefully not months later like the last time. please forgive me, everyone. i really love you guys all, and i hope you enjoy anyway beside the circumstances.**

* * *

><p>"I don't give a fucking shit! I just don't! Just let me go!" Rin thrashed her arms violently and screamed. Anger was surging through her body fast like electricity. The calm before the storm was gone in a flash. The normally chill, cool, calm, Rin no longer seem to exist in this current moment in time.<p>

Control. It too was losing it's grip, slipping away from her fingers. If it wasn't for her caring enough, she would have broken everything in the room. "No way, bro! I never wore a hint of make-up in my life! I'm not going to make you guys paint my face to make me a clown!"

"Rin! Calm down! Just breathe, just breath!" Teto shouted, really trying hard to keep everyone's composure in-tact. Sore a few notes higher and maybe she might have just strained her voice.

You could almost even see the cowardice hinted in Miku's pretty teal eyes. "Rin, please. It's not that bad! Just this once. Just don't hurt anyone, or yourself. Please. D-don't make me call in L-lily to talk to you." Her fear though, made the threat look empty.

Her sister's strong golden eyes told a different story. They were seeing blood red. Neru growled lowly with a scowl forming. "Forget it, Miku. Just forget it! She would never do it! If you seriously want her to, get Lily already."

"Don't you guys dare..." Rin replied just as low. She knows that once their older sister walks in, everyone will get lectured. But she also knew that Neru being the protective one, means that she'll at least bitch and probably scratch you in the face. Though Rin need not worry.

She could handle it. Besides, scratches from sharp clawing nails and stinging slaps are different from punches from brass knuckles and pumped up kicks. "Don't bring her in here! Who the hell wants that?"

Rin now focused her vision towards the other girls who were trying to make a break for it at the door. They weren't going anywhere on her watch. Though her efforts were now in vain, because a moment later Lily just had to bust though the door with confidence surging through her.

"Okay! Finally that's over with! So how'd it go with you girls and that weirdo who doesn't like being dolled up?" She asked, looking at the people near by her. She found it strange at first when they had frightened looks on them, but then she turned her head.

"Ohh, my goodness gracious! Rin, honey. You look fabulous! Good job, guys! She looks great! I praise you! I don't even know how you managed to put her through that!" Lily bowed to the others and didn't even bother looking at Rin's pissed off face. Everyone just backed up a bit more because of it.

If Rin had superpowers she probably would have exploded a volcano by now. "Fuck you guys...you're all like burnt up, itchy dry skin. Irritating. Words cut down mine enemies, so, irritate me further and my words won't be the only weapon I use." Most of the girls started to huddle protectively close this time.

"L-lily, I thought it would be nice if we were to add a **hint **make-up." Miku decided to stand up for herself for once, though she emphasized 'hint' in-case she might get hit. "Wonderful idea, Miku! You know, I'll do it so this baka doesn't escape." Lily curled her lips into a sly smile that Rin thought looked evil.

Before her younger sister could react and do anything harsh, Lily quickly strided towards the vanity and got Rin by her shoulders. "Rin, just chill. Okay? You're scaring everyone. Just have a seat, I won't do much on you alright? I swear, I promise." She spoke so softly and gently, the way one were to speak to calm another. It was useless to retaliate now.

Rin was not pleased to say the least. Reluctantly, she sighed and slowly closed her eyes. Lily seized the opportunity to turn her around to face the mirror and help sit her back down on the cute boutique chair. "Relax, sis. I won't take long. Just one thing." No matter which way she said that it still made Rin flinch in terror. She was scared.

'Just simple eye-liner should do. I don't want her to get even more pissed.' Lily quickly snagged the small bottle containing the dark black liquid, and quickly got to work. Pushing the chair back a bit, she laid one knee on the carpeted rug and putting a hand under Rin's chin, she kept her head steady while she painted.

Simple smooth strokes tickled Rin's lid's making her shut her eyes tighter. This was painful. She felt like a doll, limped, and controlled. She didn't like it when things were out of her reach. She released a strong gust of air through her nose. "Stop making your eyes tight. You're ruining them. I'm almost done." Lily scolded softly, touching up the last bits of the fine lines.

"You could open your eyes now." Rin instantly flash her eyes opened, afraid of what she would see. When she caught her reflection, she didn't see herself anymore. What she saw was a different person. Her face faded back into dull. Well, at least Lily didn't put to much and not to little either. But she didn't get make-up. People say she was pretty without it, so why wear it?

Lily smiled profoundly at her work. "See? It brings out your eyes and highlights your lashes. Told you it wasn't that bad. See, and all your nails are already. Ohh, and here..." She took out a small case, and handed it to Rin. "Put those earrings on. They go with the whole black star theme. Your holes are still there, right?"

Sure enough, Rin put on earrings that consisted of a shiny black star. She was almost there. A few more things and she could really put on a show. Lily then signaled one of the girls to get a certain item from a black leather case. "And now, for the finishing touch. You should close your eyes again, Rin."

'Ohh, no. Please no more make-up!' Rin shut her eyes, and bit her lip hoping Lily won't commence anymore torture. Instead, she felt something swirling, lapping, around her neck. More satin-silk? A second later she opened her eyes to find that Lily was simply adjusting the black choker that went with her dress. Her face was gentle, like if it were her mother fixing her up.

When Lily was done, Rin put a hand to caress the thing. Her pretty lips parted ever so slightly. It was lavishly smooth. It reminded her of velvet ink for some reason. And she liked ink, because they run and they write. Words of beauty, the way she liked. She was thankful that her thought process was shattered when someone knocked on the door and quickly came in.

Iroha Nekomura and Momo Momone ran in and panted. "Guys, what's taking you so long? The girls outside are waiting with their outfits and are looking for help outside!" They cried in unison, frantically waving their arms. The only thing Rin thought for that moment was that Iroha's peach hair looked good in a bun, and Momo's purple felt dress looked cute on her.

"Okay, calm down. We're done here. Ohh, and the main girls here can now switch with Iroha and Momo. Your shifts are over, and they're next." Lily breathed out. Neru, Miki, Gumi, Teto, and Miku jumped for joy since they were done with their hard work. "Hey, is it only you two? Can you guys handle it yourselves?" Miku asked, concerned for the two of them.

"We'll be fine for now," Iroha winked while Momo nodded. "Besides were one of the best, no? And it's okay, I think Uta and others are coming by in a bit to help. After all, we can't do_ everything_!" The instant Momo finished the sentence her eyes went wide along with Iroha's like if it were just a reaction to what their seeing. "Oh, my. Rin is that you?"

"You look great!" Iroha squealed, almost wanting to hug the girl though she knew better when she saw her maliced expression. Instead she backed away from Rin, and stayed on the different side of the vanity. "But umm, so yeah. We'll take over your hair and make-up help now. Besides we already had our fun." She winked again, already grabbing the straightener.

Lily straightened out any crease on her own black dress, and made the thing flare out like magic. "Alright. Come on, other peoples. We gots to get going. Look, Iroha and Momo got flowers on their chokers and you guys don't. So let's get cracking."

The others eagerly nodded and filed out the doorway while Rin groaned as if someone threw a brick to her stomach. Once she headed out, she finally saw what Momo and Iroha were talking about. There were dozens of girls lined up in the hallway, waiting for hair their and make-up to get done while clutching their dresses and shoes.

Their stirred up commotion died once they saw Rin. Now their jaw were dropped and their eyes were wide like the others. This couldn't be Rin Kagamine, right? _The_ **Rin Kagamine**? "Rin, ohh my gosh! You look so freaking cute!" Nana Macne called loudly, tipping her beret to finish the compliment. Nami Utaune gave a bright smile, her jet black hair swaying. "You seriously look great, Rin!"

The Kagamine waved at all the admirers. "Thanks all of you, but I think I looked better if you saw me earlier. I had my high-tops!" Everyone simply giggled. Either way, no matter what she's dressed in they'll always love Rin's personality and style.

"Oi, over here!" Neru got her attention by snapping her fingers. A quick bow, and Rin caught up with the group ahead of her. Going back to the original topic, Rin made a face. "Do I seriously have to go? I mean wearing this? Nobody needs me at this stupid ball."

"Yes, you seriously have to go." Lily reminded, her heels clicking again. "Yeah! Besides, people actually came! Even Ritsu is here!" Teto chirped, her grin showing. "Yeah, and he's wearing a prince outfit. Not a dress. He actually looks cute in guy clothes." Miki pointed out with a wink.

Rin's mouth some-what opened from shock. "No way...Ritsu in a suit? Man, I have to see my fellow prankster! Seriously? No way!" The girls laughed, all nodding their heads. "I seriously have to see this!" Miku giggled gleefully at her. "You're funny. Ohh, and by the way...random, but who do you think gave those flowers to Iroha and Momo?"

Once again, another dreadful topic that Rin didn't want to be into. Before anyone could answer, she decided to diss out a complain again so she wouldn't feel left out. "And do I really have to wear a dress? I mean, all of us?" She conjured up her thoughts and let it it out.

"Look, good thing we're in the shadows and not near the ballroom because all the floors here look shiny as fuck. People could see up your skirts. Please tell me you guys have shorts underneath. Please." Rin looked at the girls and put a hand to her heart as she begged theatrically. They all simply blinked and nodded back to her.

"We all do. Want to see?" Gumi asked, already lifting her gown a bit. Even the others followed. "Oi, put that down! People still come through these halls you know, and we're way past the girls' wing." Lily slapped as many hands as she could. Good thing too, because Rin thought it was beyond awkward to see that. Silence came from there, and Rin never thought it sounded so golden.

Her eyes wondered the halls, and there she noticed; the place was actually really grand. Red satin curtains lined with gold streamed and spun out to cover naked walls, baroque art splashed around the place from statues soft-carved in alabaster to lovely paintings that told stories the hands wish to grasp. The dim lights made it even more compelling to watch when you move.

Though, in a way...she still sort of hated this place. Sure, now this place is really something...but there was just **so** many corners, halls, twists and turns to make and she hated the heels she wore. She didn't even know where the hell she was going. Hell, this place was a maze of organized fancy things. If that made sense. She just followed the girls who knew where they were head.

In a blink of an eye, the music got louder and she started to see brighter lights. They were finally at the party. Since they were coming from upstairs, Rin looked down from a styled balcony. Her eyes narrowed. Down there was her nightmare. The others instantly dispersed and took off to the stairs. She turned to look at Lily. "Okay, I made it here. Now, I'm going home. Okay?"

Before Rin could turn on her heel, Lily grabbed her shoulder again. "You're not going anywhere, honey. If you really want to know, there's a real reason I called you here. Now just follow me, and we'll make a proposition." At this point, she can't go anywhere even if she tried. Her teeth were grinding and her fists were forming. Once again, she reluctantly followed.

Watching her every step with focused concentration, Rin walked slowly down the steps. When she didn't hear Lily's routined heels clicking, she look up. Perfectly perched on the landing platform that cut them off from the floor, Rin finally saw the true beauty of the place. A perfect three hundred and sixty degrees, a panoramic view, a Kodak moment. Her jaw dropped this time.

For once she was actually awestruck. It was like walking into a place like no other. Full of clear walls that stood in silent grace, perplexing tiled floors that dazzled you with it's beauty, intricate arches flying around the place played as a mirror that either smiled in your favor or mocked you with it's honesty by enticing your interests.

The winding elongated pillars looked like they were made of ivory and crystal were towering all around. The diamond-crystal teared chandelier's made light cascade and pour down like heaven's bright lights, while the music was keeping everyone entertained and upbeat.

With the lights shining so brightly everywhere, and the sound of peoples laughter filled the air with pure joy that it made you want to open your lungs and laugh too. It was a sightly pleasure. So many people with smiles to their faces all going around doing to many things. Dancing, having a bite at one of the buffet tables, chatting amongst themselves.

She could see all the hard work Lily put into this. The time she put into building, planning every aspect, creating something marvelous. She could even spot Kaito's odd looking swan ice-sculpture. There was even a stage set for those who performed with loud speakers and everything.

Her heart felt like she was in a plane, her breath taken away as if it flew and when it crashed here, she had that feeling like she was landing. Heavy, excited, but uplifting. This place was wondrous. Dopamine was running fast through her brain, filling every crevice and crack. It made her shiver, and made her want to smile.

The baroque decor, the alluring setting, stunning dresses, and cool outfits. Everything was just _perfect_. "Like what you see?" Lily's voice brought her back to reality. Rin bit her lip to suppress emotions. "You did a great job. I'm impressed actually. But what do you need me for? I have to go back home soon. I wasn't lying when I said I had T.V. shows to watch. I can't miss wrestling at twelve."

Lily beckoned her to come down further, and she followed overwhelmed by the surroundings. As they went down the lavish red carpet that was placed there, people near by saw them like they were celebrities. A few even clapped for them.

"Rin! Lily! You guys look fine!"

"Rin? Ohh my gosh, it's Rin!"

'Heh...' Rin wondered. Why were people so happy to see her dressed up? It was almost strange for her. Foreign. Almost an intangible concept. Waving back at them, she did shout-outs to each. "Oi, pay attention. Then maybe I could make you leave." Lily snapped her fingers.

She immediately focused her attention to her sister. "You said you don't want to miss wrestling right? Well, I want you to set up as many couples as you can. And you see that grand-father clock over there?" Rin followed to where she pointed. It led to a huge, simple but pretty, old-fashioned clock standing silently alone like a fall-flower near a corner.

"Okay, it reads eleven. You can't leave here until it says twelve. You just got here, and I know you don't want to stay but I'm keeping you here for an hour. Regardless if you enjoy your time, I don't care. You're here, so you're here. So what I suggest you do is set couples up so you can kill your time. I'm watching you, so if you leave early you'll be in trouble." Lily explained one by one.

Her strong-willed hand still never moved from that point. "And I'll ask around if you left early, so don't think you could try to cheat me. If you don't notice the time, just listen for it. There's a huge bell outside that clocks the hours. Once you hear that, it's your ticket to leave. You may then go. Until then good luck."

"I seriously hate you..." Rin crossed her arms, about to go off and find people. "Make sure girl's get flowers, okay! Ohh and Rin." She whipped around to face her. "Make sure you don't fall in love. You knows, right? Since your here and all." Lily warned as a joke, but her voice sounded of an omen. But hey? Who knows?

Hearing that, Rin stormed off with her legs wobbling unevenly because of the dreaded heels. Miku and the other girls from earlier came by near Lily when they saw Rin set off. Neru frowned sourly, her face almost mimicking a lemon. "Okay, okay, she made it here. But I'm going to bet that she'll leave before midnight."

"Well then, I'm going to bet she'll find someone and might actually fall in love..." Miku swooned with dreamy eyes. Miki, Gumi and Teto snickered. Like that would happen right?

"I'll be with Miku on that one."

"No way. So going with Neru's side."

"I think she'll stay, but I don't don't think she'll fall in love here. You know her."

She would never fall in love. Right?

* * *

><p>Len sighed for the millionth time tonight. He danced with plenty of girls already, but he still never found the perfect one yet. The one he wanted to give his flower away to. Ever since the night started, girls have been eying him and his 'friend'. They wanted that thing to be on their neck. They wanted him to be theirs.<p>

He could only turn around only to find more girls wanting a dance. Finishing a catchy dance song with the loud beats, he bowed to the last girl he danced with. At least she was a polite girl. Usually the others weren't so nice and tried to keep him. "Thank you for the dance." They both thanked together, then parted.

'Finally I could catch a break...' Len hurried himself towards a table that contained drinks. Grabbing an elegant glass of water, he sipped it gulps. Not only did it keep him hydrated, but it kept him refreshed and cleared his voice a bit. It was then, Gakupo, Kaito, and Ted decided to bother him since he was now alone.

"So how are you enjoying the party, Romeo?" Gakupo teased with a smirk, making Len almost choke. Man, that never gets old. "Can't you guys be grateful for once and not call me that?" He was already aggravated and it was funny.

"Okay, okay, all joking aside how was your night?" Ted really asked for an opinion. Len looked around considerately while he gently held on to the white gardenia in his hand. "It's good. Although, I haven't gave this away yet. And seeing as you three never gave up yours yet, I'm going to assume that your night is going splendid. No?"

The three older guys were quiet for a moment. Finally Kaito decided to answer back. "It's going fine. And I was going to give this Mei-chan but I can't find her." He suddenly pouted, making every back up a bit. Ignoring him, Gakupo looked at Len. "You know these things aren't as easy to give, Len. Besides all you have to do is a pick-up line and the girls are already lining up for you."

"He doesn't even need a pick-up line. He could say anything and that itself could be a pick-up line. Even by just his looks he could get anyone and boom. He got himself a girl for tonight." Ted rolled his eyes and Kaito laughed nodding.

"You need a verse then, Len? Here, why don't you say 'Don't I know you from somewhere?' or something." Gakupo suggested with a snicker. "Or, I have no one to share my ice-cream with!" Kaito added on, almost like he wasn't kidding. "Or, say: 'You have beautiful eyes.' And mess up your moment with a slap." Ted finished by laughing at this point.

"Ughh...I hate you guys. You know that?" Len wanted to slap himself for talking to them. Good thing a pretty girl with long grey hair now in waves and blood shot red eyes came around asking for another dance. "Len-kun, is it a bother to ask for another dance?"

The juniors slapped their mouths to try and prevent laughter, but you could still hear the snorts. Len glared at them, putting his glass down. Looking back at the girl he forced a smile. "Sure, Tei. One more dance can't hurt." Though deep down he wanted to leave. Hey, this is the third dance with girl. Two were of popular up-beat songs, and one slow.

"Good luck, Len-kun." Gakupo tried to release a girlish tone, but failed to do so while the other two were already laughing away as if they're high in Neverland. "Man, that girl is obsessed with him." When Len lead her out there on the dance-floor, she instantly clung to him forcefully. Man, this sucks ass. He has to figure out a way to get out of this.

"You know, Tei...there are plenty of guys out there who would like to dance with you. Why don't you give them a shot instead of me?" He tried persuading her with charm. Tei shook her head, and leaned on his shoulder. This wasn't even a slow dance. "But I want to dance with Len-kun."

"But what if some another girl wants to dance with me?" Len thought aloud, hoping that some girl would ask him to get away. "Then I'll simply go." Tei replied, her tone sullen. Then a miracle happened. Miki tapped both of them on the shoulders, stopping them.

Smiling politely, she bowed. "Tei-san, if you don't mind can I have a dance with Len? I never got a chance yet." Len gave her a look that read, 'Thank you, you saved my life!'. The girl simply moved, bowing as well. "You can go, Miki-san."

But seeing her face made Len feel bad. Looking around he came up with an idea. "Tei, you see that guy over there?" Tei turned and ended up seeing a guy leaning on a pillar dressed in a grey suit with red highlights, matching his hair and eyes. "His name is Teiru. He's a nice guy. You should try and get a dance with him. He looks lonely."

Tei's eye's widened, and she blushed heavily. "Uhh...thanks Len-kun. I'll go take a drink first. Hitsurei shimasu." She bowed before leaving. The instant she left, Len heaved a sigh of relief and counted his blessings. "Thanks, Miki. I owe you one there."

"You could give me a dance, as a friend of course." Miki winked, holding out her hand. Len gave out a carefree laugh. "My pleasure." At first they dance stupidly, finishing the DJ's song. When the new beats came out, they started dancing in a more hip-pop manner, enjoying themselves while people clapped and watched them.

"I feel bad for Tei, but I had to get her away from you. You can never read her, and it's dangerous." Miki spoke, trying to copy and follow Len's moves which she executed perfectly. Len smiled at her. "Thanks I owe you two then."

* * *

><p>Rin simply walked around still in a daze. The floors look dashing, some parts reminding her of a chess board. The tall windows and other places were surrounded by long billowing curtains that wisped and sway if they were blown by the breeze. It was almost like the lovely dresses she had seen many times before. Only this was like the modern version of classic back-day balls.<p>

It was so on point, that she even wondered if she really was in a different century. She was amazed, for she actually felt okay. Like...despite the outfit, and other things she was actually stable. She had greeted tons, and tons of people already, and she was still shocked that people didn't mind her being dressed.

She greeted the Hagane twins whose names were both Miku. Then she saw and said hi to Zatsune Miku, and realized that there was quite a few Mikus at school other than her step-sister. She kept her mind focused...how many people did she greet already? They just don't seem to stop. She didn't mind though. "Rui! Rei!" Rin shouted from afar at seeing the two Kagenes.

"Onee-san!" They bowed together before they ran over and hugged her. "You look great!"

"Thank you. But, Rui. Doll, you look elegant tonight." Rin hugged her again. "And Rei, looking good there, bro. Cool, calm, and collected as usual." She did a dude handshake with him. Rin was the only person Rei was okay with by touching Rui. A few minutes of chatter, and Rin was alone again to see more things.

Who hasn't she said hello to yet? She saw all the Shion siblings, greeted the other Kagenes, Satsuki and Himeka, the other Ruis and Reis, Teto's volleyball team which included Mako Nagone, Uta Utane; who likes to be called Defoko, Momo upstairs, Luna Amane, people. "Oi, how come Rin-chan never said hello to mistress and friend?"

Rin knew that voice right away. "Ritsu! Ohh, and Miko!" She made her way over to the two. Since Miko Ooka had a flower on her, she assumed that they were together tonight. That made her job easier. "Ritsu, my dear. You never told me you'll be in a suit!" Rin gave both a hug.

"And you never told me you'd be a lovely dress, my sweet. By the way it looks seriously good on you, and so does the make-up. You should do that often." Ritsu commented, smirking. "You should be doing the same thing." Rin teased back.

"Maybe...just maybe, for this little angel over here." Ritsu motioned towards Miko, who blushed sheepishly. "You better. By the way Miko, I love your hair and your dress. You look so cute dressed up!" Rin cooed at the younger girl, who was now red as a tomato. "Rin, you're the one who looks better."

"Nonsense. Anyways, I'll catch you guys later. Enjoy yourself. I have to do Lily a favor." Rin waved them off, and went towards a different area.

"Rin, I saw you earlier what happened?"

"Yeah, I mean you looked great now, but what happened to that other outfit you had?"

"Thanks, Mizki, Yuma. Lily forced me to change though!"

More 'woahs', 'heys', hugs and kisses. Rin was surprised that many people actually attended this thing. Going to one of the buffet tables she saw, shining glasses, pure white plates, silver utensils. Man, this place had everything. Even the napkins looked nice. The smell of so many different types of food from pastries to sweets and greens.

It was delectable, refine. Picking a napkin, she chose a turkey sandwich and some Seven Up. 'Even the soda has to be in glass? Damn. This place is fancy, huh?' She thought. In huge bite pieces later the sandwich was no more. 'Hmmm...I should find people to set up now. Ohh, there's Mikuo and Nero!'

"Mikuo! Nero! Over here!" She waved seeing them pass by. When they turn their heads their, mouths dropped.

"Dude, that can't be..."

"Rin? No dude, that's an alien that looks like her!"

"Uhh, dudes...I could hear you. You guys aren't that far from me." Rin eyed them with a glare. Nero laughed, embarrassed. "Hehe...so it's you, Rin." Mikuo went close to her face to examine her. "That isn't Rin! She never wears make-up! Are you sure this isn't Len cross-dressing?"

If Rin had the chance, she would have punched him in the face by now. "Ah! I still need to get rid off that!" Soaking a part of the napkin she had with her drink, she took it and dabbed both of her eyes to clear it. "Better?"

Both of the guys nodded slowly. Still taking the fact that Rin in a dress at face-value, they were still a bit freaked. "Yeah...that's so Rin. She would do something like that. Dipping soda to wipe her eyes to get rid of make-up..." Nero finally decided to say. Mikuo nodded along, still shaken. "But still, that was a dummy move."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Takes a dummy to know a dummy, Dummy. Okay, listen up. Mikuo remember how you wanted me to set you guys up with my step-sisters? Well, since luckily I am here...forced here...actually. I'll help you." Now that was the Rin they knew.

"Ohh, yeah! Forgot about that! How about you help us now?" Mikuo happily stated. Nero punched his arm when he pointed to Rin's face. "As I was saying...I'll help you. But first you have to help me." They looked at her suspiciously for a second.

"And you need help with?" Nero questioned, feeling there was a catch. "All you have to do his help me find couples to set up. Then I promise you if you could find my sisters, I'll help you talk to them. Now what do you say?" Rin showed off a sly grin.

"And what's in it for us?" It was Mikuo's turn to question. "Didn't you hear, idiot? I just said I'll help you with my sisters. In all honesty it's easier to talk to Miku since, well, she likes you. But Neru is a challenge. You have to show her that you're not as bad as you seem, or she'll just think you're a brat, Nero."

The boys exchanged glances before looking at their friend with a serious face. "Got it."

Okay. Time to get this show on the road. 'I think I'll start with a little Teto and Ted.' Rin chuckled to herself, now busying herself to find the two. She didn't even realize that there were so many people looking and gawking at her every step. Who can blame them? She was pretty, but her being all dressed up? It was...to say the least, something.

A few minutes she found the pair not too far off from each other. She already got the plan in her head. Just steal Teto away from her friends, and introduce her to Ted. It shouldn't be hard. Besides, she had a crush on him anyway and something is bound to happen...right? 'There she is...just two inches away from me.'

Rin smiled and linked their arms like they were a married couple. "Hey! Sorry Luna, Tsubame. Mind if I borrow Teto for awhile? Thanks!" She pulled on her friend, leaving Luna and Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko behind, leaving her complements; which she thanked of course.

"Stop fiddling with those love-birds! You should meet someone yourself. Ohh, and I like your earrings. Where did you get them?" Rin noted the tear-drop shaped pearls hanging on her ears. It looked better than the star ones she had on.

Teto struggled to get herself free. "I wasn't messing with them! Gosh! And, ohh thanks. Miku helped me pick them out. Finally, where the hell are you taking me?" Rin didn't bother to respond to her as she spotted Ted near the stairway that encircled near the balcony. Now's her chance. Make it count.

"Ted!" She shouted excitedly, jogging up the first two steps to meet up with him. She kept Teto behind her a bit so he wouldn't notice her presence right away. This better work. "How's it going for you tonight, bro? Love the cape! Pretty rose hanging off the side."

Her elder held a dazed look at her for a moment. "Rin? Goodness, you look stunning tonight. Though, I assume you heard that too many times, huh?" She only nodded in return, and he knew what she meant. She had enough of it. "Anywho, it's going swell. Just getting away from some 'fan-girls' if you know what I mean."

"Got you. By the way, you look tight without glasses. It shows your eyes more! Ohh, and by the way...have you met my friend here?" She pushed Teto forward with force, with her muttering 'Hey!'. "Her name is Teto. Since it looks like you were lonely and looking for a girl to dance with I decided to acquaint you two. Besides, she always wanted to meet the student body prez at Yamaha!"

Teto glared, her cheeks puffing, and her temper rising. "Rin! What the hell?" Meanwhile Ted stared...it's her again. That pretty little one. He felt his cheeks go hot, but laughed seeing her cute reaction. He couldn't believe he found her again. Thank God for match-maker Rin. Score for her.

"Well, well, well...isn't it miss Teto once again. It's a pleasure to see you here, lovely." Ted bowed, extending his arm in hopes she'll take it. Rin nudged Teto to go closer, and he laughed even more. Those two were cute together as a duo. Rin being like the little sister, while Teto...he wanted to get to know better.

'Go Teto, what the fuck are you doing?' Rin shouted in her head, but let out a low growl that could be heard a bit. Reading her mind just by looks, Teto already knew what she wanted. Looking at Ted for a second, she tilted her head to the side while a hand of hers went to her lips. She eventually took his hand held out for her as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

He then pulled her hand to his lips to which he kissed softly. He smiled, and took the rose that was hanging on the front chains of his suit's cape. "For you, but may I?" He notioned toward her choker. She innocently looked at him for a second before nodding. When the burgundy rose was placed on her neck she blushed, and Rin thought it was cute but hilarious.

Seeing this sporty chick like this was just funny. "Cool, I'll leave you two be. I has places to go and peoples to set up." Rin finally winked them off, leaving a satisfied smirk behind. Teto glared at her before she left. "Where the hell are you going? Are you really going to leave me here?"

Rin merely turned her head, the smirk never leaving her face. "Yeah, so enjoy. Besides, Ted is a cool guy." She then left leaving Teto embarrassed and shocked. "Oi, isn't that harsh." Ted closed an eye, pretending he was really hurt. Though the comment did sting his pride a bit.

"Ah, gomen." Teto apologized. "It's just that she keeps ditching me, and running places. It's almost like I can't keep with her anymore." She sighed, but then smiled sweetly at Ted. "Though, I hope you could keep me company...my good sir. Or should I say, president? After all, I did want to get to know you better."

He smiled back at her, and held his hand out once again. "Then, may I ask you for a chat and dance?" This time she didn't hesitate and nodded towards him. "Hai, ikimashou ka?" Together they walked towards a seating table where they started to talk about their lives and how it's going so far.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." Rin spoke her thoughts aloud, tapping a finger to her chin. One couple down, a few more to set up before going home. But who's next? The possibilities were endless. 'Maybe I should try and help Kaito...he maybe dating Meiko-nee, but sometimes that idiot needs help.' The instant she finished her train of thought, guy she was thinking of walked passed her without even noticing she was there.<p>

"Oi, Kaito! Aniki! Bakaito!" She had to call him a few times to get his attention. When he finally got the message, he turned around a smile adorning his face. "Ah! Rin!" At times his smiles were too happy that Rin sometimes wanted to punch him in the face to get rid of it. The only thing that prevented her from doing so was that most of those smiles were genuine.

"You look great! See it isn't so bad to dress up. You look pretty. But please don't take that as an offense and hit me for my comments." He struck up a defensive pose. She sighed, and crossed her arms in a displeased fashion. "No I won't hit you. But where's Meiko-nee?" That's when Kaito's smile faltered a bit.

He then released a sigh that matched her's. "I can't find her. I've been looking for awhile now...we were talking earlier then we parted ways for a bit. I still never gave the corsage flower thing to her. Nice idea by the way." Rin could have sworn that he shed a small tear, and it almost made her feel bad for the guy.

"Don't worry, Kaito! That's why I'm here to help! And no, it wasn't a good idea. It made people obsessed. But you're a different story. Come now, let us find Meiko-nee. And wait, are you serious? A blue rose? You know those things don't grow naturally in nature. They had to dye that. Besides you think Onee-chan will match that?" She pointed out as he fiddled with it.

Kaito pouted immaturely at her statement. "But it matched my hair..." He added relentlessly to Rin's expense. "That's one hella lame excuse, idiot. Why don't you give her that one as a gift, but give her a red rose for her choker?" She suggested with a snap.

"But, how am I going to get that? I don't want to go out front again to get another flower." Kaito looked at her with worry. Rin scanned the room for a sign of hope. She found it when she noticed Akaito had a red rose on his suit, and that his date already had a flower on her. She smirked while Kaito trailed her eyes.

"What? Are you looking at my brother?" Rin nodded quickly, watching Akaito's date excuse herself for a moment. "Yeah, and you better thank him later. We're going to steal that rose he has on his suit!" Kaito's eyes started to widen in horror.

"Steal from my Nii-san? Rin, you're crazy. I can't do that!" He yelled at her. For a second Rin glared, but her smile worked etched it's way back to her face, leaving imprinted mischief. "Don't worry about that, man. Just talk to him, I'll steal it for you." She was proud at the fact that she was good at stealing things.

A second later, she sprinted weirdly towards the other direction and soon after, Kaito followed. "Akaito, we meet again!" Rin laughed when she finally faced him. He raised a brow when he saw his younger brother came up panting. "So we do again, Rin. Though, what the hell happened to you?" He threw the question to Kaito.

"Nothing...I was just wondering..." Kaito eyed Rin for a second before continuing. "Have you seen Meiko? I've been looking for her for quite some time now." Akaito pondered the thought for a moment, really thinking about it. When something snapped at his mind, he pointed towards the ballroom exit.

"I saw her there earlier," When he faced that direction, Rin slowly plucked the rose with her pointer finger and middle. She knew the rule, don't lay a thumb on the mark. "But I think she's just anywhere for that matter." Akaito finished, not noticing that part of his ensemble was missing.

Kaito was relaxed at this point. "I see...okay, thanks. We shall be leaving you now." When he and Rin left him, they high-fived each other. "Daiseikou!" They shouted out in a funny way. Rin then gave him the other rose. "Alright, now you just need to find Meiko-nee and you're set."

"Someone trying to find me?" A mature voice rang through their ears. Knowing it was Meiko, they turned with calmness drifting though their features. Kaito cut to the chase by hugging her tightly for a brief moment. "Mei-chan..." His whisper brushed her ears playfully, tickling her.

Her eyes went wide because of reflex at first, but she embraced him back lovingly, almost reluctant of letting him leave her arms. "Ohh, Kaito." She released him after a constricted squeeze, then her hand sassily snaked towards her hip. When she caught sight of the flowers, she got got the message. "For me?"

She didn't even have lift a red polished, slender finger for he already handed her the blue one. When she held the thorn-less stem, he started to fasten the red one on her neck. "Silly, of course it's for you. But mind if I give you two?" He almost didn't even get to finish, because by the time he finished Meiko wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course you can, babe." She then pulled back, only to peck him on the lips. Rin mentally laughed when she saw Kaito trying to fix his composure. Theatrically putting a hand to her heart, she sighed in mock drama. "How cute." Meiko winked back at her. "Touche, sweetheart."

"Heh," Rin felt accomplished once again. At least she wasn't lying this time. Meiko shook her head, but it accepted it. Instead of keeping the other rose, she ended up putting it on Kaito's suit. "There, it looks better on you. Now make sure you prepare before you go on stage. I don't want you to rushing to do thing again, okay?"

This time, Rin blinked in confusion. "Wait, he's going up there? But isn't there a D.J. playing music right now?" She stated the truth, as there was loud beats coming from the D.J's table on the side of the glorious black and white stage. "Plus there's like people up there performing and stuff up there, so how the hell is he going up there?"

"Ah," Meiko finished the last feather-like touches to Kaito. "That huge stage has everything basically. The D.J. performs music freely, or plays certain music if there's a performance going on. There's a line-up, sort-of. If you want to perform, Yuuma and Mizki are there to take your request and help you get organized. They're set up."

"There are different bands and people that can go up there, so that's why you see instruments." Kaito continued, his happy smile back intacted. "As for me, I made a song so I asked if I could perform it. Be sure to see it!"

"You could perform? The hell?" Rin slanted her brows in question and for not knowing. "Yeah, you can. Miku is going to perform later." Meiko's voice spoke of warnings to Rin. She decided to shake the fact off and keep her head deprived of such horrid thoughts. "Really? Ohh, no. It might be that song she's been working on. I haven't heard the whole thing, but I don't plan to hear it."

"You're cruel, Rin." Kaito noted, disappointed at her words. "Not mean, Kai. Just honest." Rin spit the words out without mercy, truth clearly laced in the syllables. -something here- "Anywho, you two. I got to go. I'll catch you guys later, I have more couples to help. Aren't I a big-shot?"

Meiko rolled her eyes to her statement. "Sure, and good luck. I suggest either help Gakupo with Luka, or Nero with Neru. Those two could be a challenge for you." Rin leisurely saluted to her like it was nothing. "Thanks, and I'll make it happen. So don't worry."

A quick wave was all that was done before the confident departure. Now Rin actually felt like fire just blazing around hot and getting people together. 'I now proclaim myself as the epic cupid. I just wished I had a watergun. Hmm...okay, I'll try Nero first. Neru would be a bitch to please, but he's got a shot. Now...to find them.'

She darted off in many directions, buzzing quick like a humming bird and never resting until she found the certain persons again. While her dress gracefully flowed along with her, her face read something different. It was far from grace. It was hard and concentrated, focused on targets. Her mind would have exploded if it weren't for Nero tapping her bare shoulder.

She eyed him from the side as she turned. "Nero! There you are, dude! Thank goodness I keep finding people!" She instantly grabbed hold of his arm, and pulled him with such force that he had to follow. "Rin, girl, chill! I set a few up already. Yuma and Mizki, Mako and Ron, I even talked to Rook and Ruko outside."

"Ah, but Mizki and Yuma are dating! But the other two were good. Good job for pushing Ruko and Rook, they needed it! By the way you know where Neru is?" Nero gulped at her words, trying to get away from her firm hold at his arm. "Yeah, I do. But I don't want to go!" He admitted, his heart thumping already.

Rin rolled her eyes at him. This guy is starting to become ridiculous. "Man up, and grow some balls. I promise I'll help you, because I know for a fact that she'll be an ass about this. Now come on, hurry before she ends up asking someone to be her escort. Now where is she?" She demanded while dragging him like a bag of douche. No pun intended.

Nero pointed one way, and there it led to Neru; who was near some staircases, pondering if she should go up. "Neru!" Rin shouted, happily seeing her on point. The said girl whipped her head, her now wavy one sided pig-tail swayed while doing so. Now Nero was really scared. If he dares mess up, even by one microscopic bit, Neru may never speak to him ever again.

"Hey, Rin. And...you." Neru some-what glared. Rin gave a large pat on the back to move Nero forward. "Uhh...h-hey, Neru." Nero managed to say, but it sounded forced and pulled from his throat. Eitherway, Neru wasn't impressed. She merely scoffed at him, almost uninterested of his being.

"So..." Rin cleared her throat and decided to start it off to try to encourage Nero to speak. "Nero wanted to ask you something. Just try to refrain from going anywhere for the moment, please. And dude, you better tell her now before she really leaves."

Nero was always the confident, narcissistic, bastard in class according to Neru. While she didn't give it away, she was actually wondering why he was stuttering and trying to avoid her. Usually it was the other way around in a way. "Alright, what do you want? And hurry up, because I have better places to go if you're just going to stand there stupidly."

Nero flinched at her tone and words. It felt like he just got slapped in the face, and it stung. "Look, Neru...I-i was wondering. If you don't mind at least, could you be my 'date' tonight. Just like...for tonight? I swear I won't ask or bother you after this...just can you give me tonight?" His words swept and flowed though Neru's ears. It was almost as if she didn't hear him right.

She thought it was a joke. But she second-guessed herself when she saw he wasn't kidding, and that what he spoke was of honesty. Catching the drift, and not knowing how Neru's reaction was going to be Rin decided to intervene. "Woah, woah, there bro! Time out! I forgot, you're asking my sister, man! I have to consult you. Nero, come here for a second, and Neru stay."

This guy needs some fucking help.

Rin did the routine of grabbing arms, and leading him a few feet away from Neru. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing? Okay, I told you to spit it out. She'll...you know what, figure it out! I'll give you a moment, while I go over there to keep her from leaving. When you're ready, come over." With a head held high, she went back to where her sister was with a shocked face.

"Did...he?" Neru started, then pointed at him by the distance while looking at Rin. "He's trying to hit on me, huh? The hell? No way am I going to be his 'date' or escort-thing tonight! Never! That guy is an ass!" Rin put her arm down gently, and stared at her.

"Neru, I know you may think he's an annoying brat and I agree with you; don't get me wrong. The problem is...look at him. Seriously, look at him." Neru rolled her eyes before turning. What she saw was a distraught, worried, unrefined looking Nero pacing himself back and forth waving a white and yellow daffodil gently only to stop and think of his next actions.

"He might be...you know, sometimes but he makes fun of you for a reason. Can't you see he likes you? Look at him, he's flustered when he faces you this time around. He's really trying to get your attention. And, see? It almost looks like he can't think straight because he's just wondering what to say to you." Rin watched the scene unfold along side her.

Really seeing it, Neru felt a pang of guilt. Taking it all into consideration she actually felt bad. Rin must have noticed because she spoke up once more. "It won't hurt you know, to give him a chance. Come on, Neru...don't leave him hanging like that. Say something atleast. He's trying. Don't just break him down."

Neru's gaze softened and her vision was on the brink of watery. Rin was right...even if she did get annoyed by Nero's antics and craziness, she still had a soft spot. Even to the point where she let him win most of their arguments. He just **had** something to him that sparks up Neru.

**_Do something..._**

* * *

><p><strong>heads up, it'll be busy down here too! anywho, yeah the story just got cut off like that because it was continuing right after the next chapter...which was supposed to be posted too! i know, it's not fair...not to me or you. i truly, seriously, totally apologize! one reason is because others who have reviewed wanted some other couple action.<strong>

**and others said i needed work on describing things more. i'm trying you guys, please believe me! being a high-school student taking ap classes and starting to take early college courses is taking it's toll on me! i understand your pain too, all of you guys. school is blah, i know but go to school because you deserve to be educated. **

**ahhhhhh! anyways, i'm sorry if my words are being rushed up there, here, and in the story. i'm doing whim writing again. anywhos, i thank all of you who have reviewed my story! it's really close to a hundred and i'm seriously shocked beyond words. i enjoy writing for all of you, and please be patient with me! so please, keep the reviews coming.**

**even hellos are very much appriciated and help me write faster! anywho, i really do thank you guys! i swear i'll post the new one as soon as you can, if not you could totally beat me up like the douche i am for leaving you guys hanging for so freaking long! bear with me, now! by the way, what's up with the name changes, guys?**

**man...i just had to change my replies to all of you just now. anywho, by the way! if any of you guys want to message me for a chat or suggestions for anything, please go right on ahead! i'll reply to those quickly! **

**chocolatepockymonster: le gasps, you changed your name dokidoki! what happened? ahaha, i'll visit you over this summer hopefully! and ewa? cool! i have a few family peoples there! and i knooooowww, my dear! they sadly haven't met! but i swear you'll be loving the rest after this one! promise. or you could hates me. **

**tooawesome4you: hey! and i guess it's a bit wrong? ahaha, anywho i'm truly sorry for keeping your hopes up. they're not there yet, but i promise you'll love the next chapter! please wait for me!**

**hikio: ahaha, hoped you rested. and thank you for enjoying! i appriciate it! you'll love the next one soon, so heads up! **

**lizzyytx33: sorry if it's later than usual! and i'm sorry for keeping your hopes up too, since they didn't meet! but fanfiction is being cruel! i swear i'll post it soon as i can!**

**domo-chii: ahh lovely person! and, ahahaha yes i am filipino! and maybe because i was born and raised in california, ahaha. anywho, i thank you for everything! sorry for not making them meet! and, man make one! writing is to make words flow and creativity spiral! make an account so we could talk! i'll help you out with your stories if needed, but really write!**

**yandere kagamine gabii-chan: ahaha, thank you it's cool! and you too! school is difficult sometimes, huh? and yes, me too! just talk to me anytime! message me back anyday and i'll promise to reply fast on that!**

**gibbelbeans3: ohh my gosh, thank you! and i promise you there will be more of them, as will gakupo/luka because of love them too! i'm sorry if this one is late. i was going to post the other one, but seriously it's not working! they'll be in the next one, i swear and heads up for it!**

**miss pavalova: you changed your name a bit too, ahaha! sorry if you have missed it again! and i know, seriously screw my classes! ahaha! now the next chapter i dearly, seriously promise you they'll meet and you'll love it! i'll post it soon as i can! i'm really sorry for keeping you waiting! **

**paige-kun: i'm sorry! please forgive me! and thank you! heads up for the next, because i promise that's the one you'll be waiting for!**

**67rosary-bead42: i miss your words, my dear! ahaha, i'm sorry for you being sick. i hope you're all better now! but i hope you could forgive me a second time as they still have not met! i promise you so that the next one will make your head blow! so keep a keen eye out now! i'll post it soon as i can!**

**the pie is a lie: ahaha, love your name. and sorry if it's later than usual! i promise the next one you'll love and i'll post it soon as possible!**

**arandomreviewer: ahaha, thank you! and i'll try! i promise it'll come soon! wait for me!**

**fan12341234: ahahaha! thanks, and i will! please wait!**

**fanfanfan: okay, i know who you are. ahaha, but thanks really. sorry if it's late, man.**

**kokoro737: ahaha, thank you soooo much! you'll love the next one, and i promise i'll post it soon! **

**hello: hey you! thanks for reviewing all the chapters! i promise the real one you'll love will come soon, so wait for it!**

**nagamikai: ohh my goshhhh...you! you're awesome, just had to let you know! and thank you so much for reviewing! i promise i'll update it soon! i have a new miku/mikuo story up if you want to read it! try and check it out! **

**chiio-sama: why, isn't it the famous miss chiio-sama? ahaha, wow! i can't believe you found this! and thank you for your critique! i can't exactly double check my work only because i've been busy, so i'm sorry if there's anything that displeases you. and please, keep up with this story if you will. i seriously thank you so!**


	7. Three's company:

**whahh! over here!: ****sorry if you see a double post of chapter seven you guys! my one of my little nieces actually deleted this chapter, and i just re-posted it today. the update is next week! sorry if seemed like something big happened!**

**hey there everyone! alright, now you are all probably going to hate me...again and maybe some are wondering what happened to me. i thank those who worried, but i'll keep this thing up here short, and sweet. i disappeared for awhile because well, i don't know if you people want to hear but some strange things has be happening around me. **

**ignore this part if you don't want to listen. it's contains death, i guess. but ****ever since march, there have been deaths around. like, don't get me wrong...i wasn't really sad because i wasn't really close to those people who passed but the people i know, for example my friend was friends with the person and stuff.**

**i had to 'grieve' with them. i feel bad, but it's just awkward...and not only that but i had to go to a memorial service for one person. ****err, okay...not a great way to start this off. but that's my reason for my long leave. the other reason why i'm taking awhile is because of school, and because of vacation. it takes time out of me. now i returned! **

**but the thing is, no meetings of the kagamines yet. that, i have to apologize for. someone, i won't mention because i think they wanted it a secret...messaged me and requested that the other couples shine. ****since the request was actually for the persons birthday, and is now long over due i'll do it now. sorry if it's late! **

**and sorry for people who wanted the rin/len thing to happen! but i got it all planned out. there's going to be this chapter then another chapter before the meet. i'm going to stretch out the meeting so it's going to be one hell of something. ohh, this is also late but superbowl...i was pissed off as fuck. nba finals this year, balls. screw you miami! i never liked the heat.**

**no offense once again to those from florida...i just really hate lebron. sorry! please don't be hating on me for that! ****i'll be updating weekly now, hopefully. or i wouldn't ****disappear too long for now. i still have to edit this story from mistakes! **

**and update my other stuff! but here you go for now! me rushing again! sorry if this is a crap chapter, and sorry again for many things! and sorry if this is rushed! by the way! try to read this in the last font thingy on the top page. sans-serif. please review if you can too, you guys! ohh, and anyone want to try and make me a fanfiction cover? ahahaha. **

* * *

><p><strong>Anything...<strong>

When Neru approached Nero, she a foot away from him before he quickly noticed her presence and stop dead in his tracks almost literally. A full halt of breathing, moving, something, and time altogether like if he got stabbed and died by looking at her wonderful eyes and hair that were just as bright and beautiful as the sun.

"N-neru...?" He didn't know how to say her name yet alone comprehend what she was going to do, but when he saw her with a tinge of sadness to her pouty lips he couldn't help but stutter regardless of reason. Neru managed a soft smile towards him, going even closer. Opening her mouth to breathe in a light sigh, she directly faced him.

And to Nero, she looked like perfection then. "Hey, Nero...uh," Neru paused for a moment so she could get her disarranged facts straight. The instant she stopped, Nero frowned. He knew what was coming, but he just didn't want to hear the words. No, not from her right now or he couldn't take it. It wasn't fair...

"Look, Neru. I just asked for tonight. I'm not going to force you into anything if you don't want to. It's fine...I just wanted..." He almost couldn't finish because the words were choking and constricting his throat. He wanted to throw up then and there because it was killing him. He turned away only to have his face turned back straight because of a hand.

And it stayed resting on his cheek. When he trailed it back to it's owner and he couldn't help but blush. Neru smiled genuinely at him for once, a bit of her pearly teeth showing through. She winked at him before continuing her motive. "You got me, Nero. I won't leave you like this anymore so I'll give you tonight like you asked. But...maybe..."

Nero's blush deepened even more while she held her wink. "Just maybe you could have me more after tonight." At first he thought he didn't even hear it right; just like her before, but seconds later a smile started running across his face fast as fire. It was removed for a second as she continued. "But...only if we chat a bit more, and if you stop being arrogant."

He returned her wink with the smile rebounding back. "Promise, sweetheart. But I'll still be teasing you, okay?" She simply glared back at him for that, but he continued on through. "Hey, I can't help it. You look cute when you're flustered." While Rin watched, she could only hope that Neru wouldn't just storm off after that comment.

She bit her lip, this was it...that **moment**. The answer. To her surprise, Neru conjured up her pretty smile again and punched him playfully on the arm. "Shut-up. Seriously stop being that way! You know I'm not cute when I'm mad." Her cheeks started to puff up, and it made Nero chuckle while leaning closer towards her face.

"That's why I said flustered..." He breathed out softly, bringing forth the daffodil then suddenly putting it around her neck without her permission. It was her turn to blush madly since it happened so suddenly. Her face scrunched up into different things that were hard to be read for a moment. It suddenly melted away, bringing out her pretty features.

"Hmmm...I'll take your word on that, then. So what now...?" She questioned lightly, amused at everything that just happened up until now. At least everything seemed to be okay and normal. "Uhh...You know, it's up to-" Nero didn't get a chance to finish, for Rin came up to the both of them, pulled them close and hugged them together.

"Finally! Something happens!" Rin shouted like if she were watching sports, or seeing a mystery-drama show come alive. "Seriously you two, congrats! I've never been so proud in my life! Or...err, actually it might get topped off later but still!" She first took Nero away for a second to hug him, then when she let go, she put her knuckles out to which he touched back with his.

When their fists collided, Nero flinched at retracted back his hand because of the force. "Ow..." Rin only continued to beam. "Finally, dude! You got it together and pulled it off. Good fucking job, man! But now that you're with my sister for awhile you better watch your back. If you dare piss her off, you best make sure she doesn't get to you before I do."

Nero raised his hands at Rin's new glare as if he were caught doing something bad. "I swear I won't try anything! Sheesh, you're like some over-protective father not wanting to touch their daughter or something!" He retorted. Rin merely chuckled at the statement while crossing her arms. "Or you can just say an over-protective sister who doesn't want to see her siblings hurt."

Finishing her sentence, she went over to Neru to give her a warm embrace. "You too, good job. You handled it well. He'll treat you right, I promise. If not we could so kick his ass later so don't worry. Heh, make sure you just don't break him down okay? If you know what I mean." Neru returned it and held her for awhile.

"Thanks, Rin. You're the best..." Rin released her from there and put her arms on her shoulders. "I know, aren't I? Ahaha, just make sure you have fun okay? I'll see you around. Now, go or he'll sulk again!" She then pushed her towards Nero to which he caught her from stumbling. Looking at each other at a certain way, Rin knew it was time to leave.

"Bye you guys! By the way, you guys make a great match. Silver and gold makes a great ensemble." She noted their beyond nice yellow hair, and the silver outfits they adorn. Again, she smiled and turned on her heels with a wave while the other two called out their farewells. Now who's next, and what time is it?

Rin took notice of someone's watch while walking by, and according to that she's only been here for twenty-five minutes or so. She sighed irritably before stepping forward with more might. "Damn...okay, fine stupid time. Let's see if I could ask Lily to leave now. I might have a chance." A very fat, or slim chance.

Since her mind was running around with on-going thoughts, she bumped into someone and almost tripped them. "Ohh, shit. Sorry..." When she looked up, she found someone with styled blond hair and long odd looking bangs on the sides, along with similar aquamarine looking eyes that were reminded her of a certain older sister. "Ohh my gosh, Li!"

"Hey, Rin. It's been awhile, kid. Sorry if I blocked your way," Li flashed a charming smile towards her. Rin shook her head to apologize. "No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I was going to look for Lily. I'm not supposed to be here, and I really want to leave." Her elder gave a light chuckle before signaling her to follow him.

"Walk with me. I'm actually looking for her too. By the way, you look great." He commented while they started to walk together on the same step. While Rin was starting to get sick at the redundant compliments bouncing, she could only muster up thoughts on why Li had to see Lily. "Thanks, and are you looking for Lily because you're about to...?"

Li raised a perfect arched brow. "I think you know for some reason." Rin returned it with a small smirk. "Hn, okay. Can I say that I 'set' you guys up, if you catch the drift?" Li caught it instantly, and he let out a quick laugh. He'll give this one to her only because he caught sight of her matchmaking a couple of times earlier.

"Sure." They crossed the ever-shining moor full of images that displayed the evening lights and played out people doing their affairs that even reflected from the high ceilings above back to falling down to another part of the polished floor. "So, how do you think I should approach her? Should I say it straight up, or should I do something out of the ordinary?"

"Hmm..." Rin started off while scanning around. "I think just asking her would be best choice. After all, miss student body president told me at home that she didn't want to be lonely for too long and wanted someone to go with. You two have been close, so I'm surprised you two aren't dating...so yeah. Just do what you want. But watch it."

The last three words made the air more dense, and Rin's face didn't help even though the atmosphere showed the opposite. "Heh, that's why I wanted to ask you in the first place. Advice and permission. I was actually sort of nervous to ask her, and what you'd say but hey." Li manage to keep a smile going with shrugged shoulders.

"Why are people asking me if they could date my siblings? I mean..." Rin just had to ask, but to her expense got another laugh back from Li. "Because people see you truly care about them, kid. Besides, you just said watch it. You watch out for them, and it scares people if they dare touch or even look at them sometimes. Hey, I say it's a good thing."

Rin only released a sigh, still looking around with awe at her amazing surroundings. She took notice that many lighted candles dotted around the tables and the place together, and she thought it would look alluring if the chandeliers lowered their already strong lights. "You're the only one I think. Not much people appreciate it."

Li smirked, looking around with her. "You might not see it, but they do." When she took notice of the smirk, she couldn't help but do the same. "Thanks. Seriously." Li's smirk then melted into a smile, and he muttered a 'You're welcome'. A couple of more steps and opened eyes wide, they eventually spotted Lily finishing up a talk to a few people about some things.

"Lily!" The duo called out together, their voices blending nicely. Then the beauty turned, her own mesmerizing bright eyes widening. When they got to her, it was Rin who went close to her face and spoke first. "Hey, can I go home?" She said it so loudly, that Lily had to back up a bit. Hell, even Li a bit.

"No, you can't. I told you once, so you should have heard twice. You're not leaving until you see twelve or hear it," Lily reminded her sternly. It only made Rin complain, and stomp her foot. Seeing as she can't really do anything but wait things out, she turned her head to Li and nodded. It was now Li's turn to step forward.

"Hey, Lily." The said girl instantly smiled and took him into her arms. "Li, I'm glad you made it!" They held each other for awhile, and Li had to lean in a bit to signal them to let go. Rin couldn't help but smile at the whole thing. She almost wanted to slap herself because she kept copying everyone with their upside down frowns, as she liked to call it.

When Li finally let go, he looked lovingly at Lily. "Sorry, girl. I told you I'd be late. But I made it so..." Lily couldn't rid herself of happiness when she saw him. "It's okay! Don't worry, I understand. You know us being busy and all." She merely giggled lightly. It's been awhile since Rin saw her so relaxed because of the circumstances, so she gave her blessing to Li with a thumbs up.

"As I was saying though..." Li picked off from where he started. "I made it, so may I be the one to accompany you so?" He revealed the stunningly white lily flower behind his back. Rin caught sight of the white protruding petals and it's pureness along with the hints of yellow accompanying it eons ago, but decided not to comment on it.

Easter lilies native to Japan were Lily's favorites, and this particular one was the perfect one for her. The perfect lily for Lily, no pun intended. Rin only watched as Li brought it out before and Lily gasping in shock. With a light chuckle at her, Li winked. "Care if I give this to you?" Lily could only nod with her pink lips still slightly parted from shock.

Li fumbled a bit with her buckled choker before placing the elegant flower nicely on it. Li pursed his lips to examine if it was properly on, and nodded when he was satisfied. "There. And look at that, just beautiful." Lily giggled again and her cheeks became flushed a little. "Hey, now that I notice it...you two look matching!"

The two Kagamines blinked in unison to showcase their confusion. "You and Rin are wearing black dresses that look baby-doll! Well, okay Rin's is baby-doll...and woah, even the heels look similar! Both black and silver buckled! Cool! Well...Rin's dress has a bit of white though. But still!" He continued on without noticing their faces.

Lily gasped at Li's comment while Rin didn't know whether to laugh, or glare at him. Since the reactions were expected, Li cleared his throat. "Anyways, all joking aside...you don't mind if I steal you away, right?" He then grabbed Lily's hand, and she looked at him without comprehensions for a moment, for she was still ridding herself of the other things he had said.

"Besides, we need to get out of Rin-chan's way. She has much to do still, and shouldn't be standing still." Rin opened her mouth, but no words came out. Lily was now terribly confused. "Wait, what?" She questioned to him. Li only chuckled at the both of them, very much amused. "You know what I mean, now come on...leave her be."

Rin was still silent because of semi-shock, or was she confused too? She almost didn't catch Li whisking her sister away like magic. "Uhh...bye, Rin. I guess I'll see you later...?" Lily's sentence ended up coming out as an awkward question while she turned to look at Rin one last time before going off with Li somewhere.

"Yeah, totally..." Rin managed a reply somehow. "Don't try anything Li!" The male saluted her while Lily released a breath to signal an okay. 'Well...that was...I don't even know.' She thought, still blown away in a way. Since that fiasco was over, it's time for her to move on. She needed more couples to set up so she could kill time.

'Maybe it's Gakupo's turn with Luka...' That's another challenge that she'll conquered. But before she even got a chance to make another step, she heard clapping right behind her. Turning, she saw Dell leaning on a wall with a smirk on his face that looked punchable. "Dell? What the hell?" She wasn't mad at him or anything, but the claps were just too random.

"I'm clapping because you not only made it here and actually dressed up, but you pushed your sister and Li. I'm proud and impressed," Dell remarked, only then seizing his round of applause. "So what are you going to do now?" Rin shot a look at him, before shrugging. Hey, since he was alone he should get someone. And she knew perfectly well who, because Rin sees her close by.

"You know I'm setting up couples, huh? Well, you see that girl a few feet over there?" Dell followed the distance, and eventually saw Haku rubbing her arm in shyness while leaning on a corner like a pretty wall-flower, looking lonely. He then blinked and without realizing it, he blushed. "You know she likes carnations. Aren't you holding one?"

"Uhh...well, I was going to-" Rin didn't Dell finish because her back was already turned against him. "Use whatever excuse to bide yourself with, Dell. But you shouldn't leave a girl lonely like that. It's not very gentleman-like." Was all she said, before walking away leaving Dell to dote on the next set of things to do.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere on the dance-floor, Len was finishing a dance with Gumi along-side stunning smiles showing on both of their faces. When it was over, Gumi gave a quick hug to Len. "Thanks, Len! You know I just had to catch at least one dance with you!" Len could only laugh at that while hugging her tighter.<p>

"No problem," He then let her go. "Anytime for you, Gumi. But you should have join Miki and I earlier, ahaha. First it was a slow dance for a minute before Mizki and Yuma told the D.J. to play beats! It was pretty funny because we just did random stuff." Gumi returned the laughter while she clutched her stomach a little.

"Really? You guys should have told me! I would have so joined you guys. Warn me next time!" She punched his arm playfully as he continued to laugh away. "I promise you I will!" The instant he finished that sentence, Gumi had to blink. She could have sworn she just saw Rin passing by, and looking around.

"Ermm...so yeah! You should! Ummm...can we dance again later maybe? I need to go say hi to someone real quick." Gumi rushed her words, seeing Rin go by before her emerald eyes. Len didn't really catch what she was looking at, only a flash of a flowy ink black dress that quickly dispersed through the crowd. "No problem. Take care of what you need to do, and I'll see you in a bit."

Gumi couldn't leave him without another hug. "Thanks again, Len. And yeah, I'll see you. Bye for now!" When she was done, she went speeding off to catch up to Rin. She was actually shocked in how fast she moved even though she never wore heels before. "Hey, Rin!" The said girl almost tripped on her own feet, while whipping her head.

"Woah, Gumi! What's up?" So much for the heel thing. Shaking her head, Gumi looked at her. "Hey, and I should be asking you that." Rin tilted her head in question, and raised a brow. "I'm actully...hey, have you seen your brother? I need to go and help him with something." Gumi mirrored exactly what her friend did.

"Uhh...yeah, I have. I know where he is, but what are you helping him with?" Rin didn't really know how to explain it to her, but in the end Gumi beat her to the punch. "You're going to help him with Luka...huh?" Gumi may not be aware of Rin's cupid job, but with the way she worded 'help' it sort of just clicked to her.

Rin winked at her. "Got that right, sweetheart. Want to join me?" It was then Gumi linked her arms with her's. "Absolutely. I have to see this. So follow me, and let's go!" They walked a little, went up some stairs, and bumped into a few people before finding Gakupo all alone by himself somewhere while he oversaw the whole ball before him.

"Onii-chan!"

"Gakupo!"

His primped purple hair swished when he caught sight of them. "Ahh, futari-domo. How are you guys doing? And you better not be talking to any guys now, Gumi. If I see something, you'll be in trouble," He warned lightly and Gumi pouted at the statement, while Rin laughed at the whole thing. Taking notice of Rin, he reached out and grabbed a hand so he could place a light kiss on it.

"And you look stunningly pretty, Rin-chan." Instead of the usual Rin recoiling her hand only to smack someone in the face for that, she only continued to laugh because of Gumi's containment. "Mou...Nii-chan! Stop it. It's not like I'm going to do anything with a guy anyway." Gumi pouted even more at his actions and told him honestly, though it was some-what ignored.

"Besides, Rin wanted to help you tonight! Right, Rin?" And Rin nodded, shutting her mouth to kill her laughter instantly. "Yup, I'm going to help you with Luka since she hasn't been noticing you, and you need your feelings reciprocated." Gakupo's jaw drop, and he needed a double take. "What? H-how did you notice that?" Rin waved her hand as if she was saying 'Bitch, please'.

"My goodness Gakupo, it's not hard to miss. I see your jealous stares if any dude gets close with Luka. Besides, she's in ignorant bliss! You just need a push like the others. After all, Luka is kind enough to give chances." Rin smirked, almost wanting to wink too. "I can't! Not now, she's with her brother. I don't want to disturb them and all..."

But his voice went unheard since Gumi was already pointing off to a different area. "Look! Luka is over there talking with Luki! Come on, Nii-chan let's go before they move somewhere else!" She already grabbed her brother and started dragging him over slowly while Rin jogged up to greet Luka first. She needed to greet first before they come over.

"Hey, Luka and Luki!" The Megurines gasped at the girl before them, and thought they were seeing things. "Rin!" They shouted similarly, which made Rin cringe because she knows what's going to come up. "The one and only! And, yeah, yeah the dress thing...I know. Sorry if I sound douchy, it's because I heard it way too many times tonight."

Luka had to look at her younger brother to confirm this was real. "Yeah...well, anywho...how are you enjoying the ball, Rin?" Luki nodded at his older sister's words. "Yeah, since you're here and all..." Rin pouted at them with crossed arms. "Not very well, but heads up. Gakupo is going to ask you something in a bit." Luka gave her quizzling look, before she heard _his_ voice.

"Gumi, I can't go now! She's with her brother! He'll kill me if I talk to her on the spot!"

"Quit being a baby, Nii! You're older than him!"

When they finally reached the trio, Luka was already waiting with a tapped foot, crossed arms, and a light glare at Gakupo for making himself a scene. And by then he was already sweating balls. Okay, well not literally, but still...he looked uncomfortable like it wasn't his place to be there. To make things less awkward in her opinion, Rin tapped Luki's shoulder.

"Okay, dude I'm not messing with you. He's going to ask your Onee-san to be his date or whatever." She whispered so only he can hear. Luki then jumped at Rin's words. "What?" He was too close to screeching, so Rin hand to hold his shoulder down. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to just mention it like that.

"Calm it, man. Here come on, I'll talk to you." Before she pulled him off to the side, she gave a look towards Gumi. "Hey, talk to your bro. I'll talk to this bro." Gumi nodded her head, and pulled Gakupo away to talk to him. That guy needed encouragement. All the while, Luka stared oddly at everyone and switched between the two sides they made. What was going on?

"Stay there, Luka-nee. Don't move, okay? We'll just have a quick chat without you." Rin called to her with a hand out like if she was actually pushing her away. Luka gasped, and tried look for an answer by looking at Gakupo but Gumi was already lecturing him with a pointed finger. "Yeah, okay. Luki, I have to break this to you." Rin continued, sighing.

"Gakupo likes Luka-nee...and, well I was setting up people to be together and stuff. So...like, don't blame him. Err, okay I know this isn't coming out right but is it okay if he asks her out? I know your protective of your sis, and I totally get that...it's cool but like...uhh..." Not only was Luki surprised, but Rin was shocked she couldn't find the words to place out.

It was like she was the one asking permission for Gakupo. In a way it was sort of weird. Luki was close to hitting himself for almost not even hearing it the first time around. "I mean...Rin. Uhh, I sort of..." The awkwardness just rose because the reply was just the same like Rin's. It simply didn't come out right.

"Please, Luki! Come on, bro! It's Gakupo! You know he's been liking Luka for years! Just give him the chance. I'm not begging or anything, but come on! Please..." Rin's face was close to defeat, though she did it on purpose to _hopefully _convince Luki. Speaking of him, he caught sight of the siblings across from them.

"Onii-chan, just breathe! Just go all out if you have to! It's worth it. The worst possible scenerio would just be Luki taking her away for awhile. But you know he's nice! And if he does take her away, it's only for tonight...right? You could always try again!" Gumi tried everything to convince her older brother to go and say something, but her efforts seem futile.

Gakupo felt strained, and he didn't like the feeling. "Gumi, you're not helping. Sweetheart, you shouldn't be doing this for me. I don't know what you and Rin were thinking about, but regardless I don't think it'll work." His sullen tone almost made Gumi cry. The only thing keeping her together was the fact that she didn't want him to give up.

Even though he had no idea what they were talking about, it was like Luki heard everything because of the way they looked. In a way, he thought it sucked to be either one of them for many reasons. Releasing a breath, he turned back towards Rin with an answer. "Okay...well, I'm sort of fifty-fifty. But it's up to my Nee-san in the end. My okay is based on her say."

When he saw Gakupo face-palm himself by peripherals, he added on. "And also on how Gakupo presents himself." Rin started to bite her lip again. It was like she was caught in a catch twenty-two. Luka on the other hand wasn't so pleased being alone for the while, so she looked on towards Luki. "Oi, Luki what are you guys talking about?" She questioned with slight annoyance.

When she got ignored, she turned to Gakupo and Gumi. "What's up with you guys? Why keep me in the dark?" When no replies came, she kept shouting at all of them. The two groups then did one quick chat and did a similar nod when Gumi and Rin caught each other's eyes. This was it. The okays were in, and soon the gap they made closed while they surround Luka.

Knowing things were to be expected, Luki did a cough to signal Gakupo to speak up. When he didn't get the cue, Gumi nudged his shoulder. A gulp and a step forward was what Gakupo did, going towards Luka. The pinkette's artic blue eyes seem to be just as cold as the place mentioned when she drilled her gaze towards the guy in-front of her.

"Uhh...hey, Luka-chan." Gakupo started off with an awkward wave, and was trying to smile. He tried to look decent, but nobody seems to buy it...not even Rin. To her rule, one must play things off when confronted with situations. _**Regardless**_. She continued to watch Gakupo making a complete and utter mess of himself. "So..." he gulped again. "how are things?"

"Things are doing just fine. Now, I won't be ignored again...what were you guys talking about?" Her voice normal at first, but it dripped in poison by the end. Her foot was tapping impatiently on the floor and each time it did, Gakupo shivered. Gumi was starting to get worried, so she spoke up a little to comfort him. "Onii-chan, just tell her."

"Yeah, man. Spit it out. We don't have all night." Rin reminded him of his reasoning. The look that Gumi was giving him was breaking his heart, and was pushing him as much as Rin's harsh words. Breathing another breath, and taking in some courage he finally got it together. With a new confident stature, and a smirk that makes girls go weak...he finally was ready to put on a show.

Luka's cheeks started to lightly matched her hair at the fresh intensity on his face. Dignified. Poised and proper, he caught her hand when she wasn't paying attention. To her surprise, he didn't do anything. He only held it lightly, as if her hand were fragile glass. Luki even had to raise an impressed eyebrow. "If you don't mind, Miss Luka..." He bowed, but didn't brush his lips to her knuckles.

"Would you do me the honor, or favor if you take it that way, into being my lovely escort this evening. While I won't force you to do such if you don't want, but you would certainly make my night if you will. I even picked out a lovely violet for you. That is...if you wish." Integrity flowed from his lips, and Luka very much appreciated it.

He then let it down just as carefully as he brought it up. "I will simply wait for the lady's answer." Rin never expected that he'd actually end up putting on a such, and she was impressed. She thought he would be like Nero, or something. She continued to watch the scene, and she saw Luka's mouth part while just staring shocked. "Your brother played it well." She told Gumi silently.

Gumi simply smiled and took the compliment for Gakupo. "Thanks. And, let's hope her answer turns out well. You're up, Luki." She passed the word on, and the guy with the said name nodded. Luki went forward, to shake his older sister from her stare. "Nee-chan," Luka snapped out of her daze, hearing Luki's voice that seemed to be laced with concern.

"Ahh, L-luki..." She fumbled, but slowly brought upon a graceful smile. Luki stared at Luka blankly and before he could say it, she beat him to the punch. "Should I...?" There was no need for her to continue for it was his turn to speak. Luki took hold of both of her hands gently, and held them close as if she were about to go away forever.

"Sis, I love you dearly. But, this is a choice you have to make on your own. Now, I'm reluctant of you just going with him...but pay my opinion no mind. I'll support your decision regardless of what it is." Luki's gaze was so earnestly serious that even Luka couldn't break eye contact. "But I...Luki, what if I don't want to-" Luki squeezed her hands a bit, before pulling her into his arms.

"Onee, please. Don't make a choice you're going to regret. It'll make me feel even worst." Luka couldn't even believe her own disbelief. Her head was feeling even more dizzy each passing minute. Despite everything, she returned the hug her brother gave and nodded to his words and know the meaning behind them. Maybe...she should give Gakupo a chance.

When Luki broke the embrace, he looked at his sister one more time. "Remember it's your choice in the end. If you want a shot, then go for it." Luka may be one tough girl to please at first, but what Rin said was right. She was open-minded, and she often gave chances at things. Now it was her turn to face Gakupo. "I..."

Her own breath to take. "I wouldn't mind being your escort for tonight, Gakupo. But only if my brother approves of your antics." Wow...all the weight was put onto Gakupo's shoulders. That's was Rin thought dully. Luki nodded his head for the approval, but went towards Gakupo with a slightly stern face. "Gakupo-san, I know I'm an ass when it comes to these things...but..."

Luki turned his head to see Luka quickly before turning back to Gakupo. "What my sister says, it goes. Just please take care of her, and I know these words are spoken way to many times from brothers and sisters all alike, but you best be sure to watch yourself and don't try anything with my sister." He then held out his hand, waiting for Gakupo to shake.

Gakupo at first was reluctant, only because he could have sworn he didn't hear those words properly...too much like the others before him. "Yeah, don't worry. I promise I won't do anything to her, Luki. I swear." They both shook hands like real gentleman would. Luki felt at ease, and he could just tell...that Luka was good hands. "Deal."

The deed was done and with that being said, Gakupo released Luki's hand and exchanged it for Luka's. "Thank you very much, Luki. I promise, I won't dare try anything." A pretty violet was then pulled out of nowhere. "And here, my dear." Luka smiled, and so did the rest of them. Before he could go anywhere, Gakupo had some words for the other two girls.

"Rin, Gumi...thanks you guys." Looking at Gumi this time, he stared her down before breaking into a chuckle. "And, you. Make sure you don't go anywhere with the males, Gumi." His younger sister pouted again, and whined while replying. "Demo, Nii! Not fair! You're with Luka, so why can't I be with someone? I helped you too!"

This only made Gakupo laugh even more, and the others had to join in. "Since I'm a great person, I'll be nice for tonight. You could only talk to your friends who are boys. For example, Luki or Rin." Suddenly, it felt like a brick simply dropped on Rin's head and she could have sworn she heard the black crow in animes that calls out idiots by going 'aho'.

"Oi, usuratonkachi...I'm a girl!" Rin shouted while it was Gumi's turn to enjoy her teasing. "Ohh, whoops. That slipped." Gakupo lied, and bit his lip to try and suppress it but Rin already knew. "Anyways, yeah. No other guys other than friends, Gumi. That's my thanks. If I find out something, you're going to get scolded when we get home. Rin, keep an eye on her if you can."

This time, Rin smirked. "Will do. I'll report anything if I see it. Now come on, guys let's go leave the two alone now." She linked arms with Gumi and Luki, dragging them away with all three of them smiling like mad. "Bye! We'll see you later!" Gumi, and Luki shouted towards their siblings with knowing that they will see each other again at home or later in the ball.

* * *

><p>"Now that I've stolen you two, would you guys like to set couples up with me?" Rin swished her head left and right on the other two, expecting an answer and perferably a yes. Sure enough, Gumi and Luki were nodding eagerly. "Sure thing!" Rin merely pulled them with more force, leading them to an unknown destination.<p>

When they were nearing the stairs, someone with a flash of long teal hair and a stunning white dress caught hold of them. "Hey you guys, wait up!" They heard Miku's sweet voice call for them, and they never thought that they would ever see her so bright and happy. Sadly Rin knew why...and she didn't want to bring it up.

"You guys are fast. Or is it because you guys are being led by Rin-chan?" Miku's chimes of laughter rung while she looked at Gumi and Luki. "Anywho, how are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Luki smiled at her and her charm. "I'm doing great, Miku. Thanks for asking, but I can't say that for Rin though...you already know this is a place she hates to pieces."

'Not going to deny that one, man...' Rin thought, mentally smirking in her head. When she blinked, Miku's appearance suddenly changed but it quickly reverted back to that of joy. Though you could sense it was not the same...there was disappointment leaking in that facade, and Rin could easily tell. "Ne, Rin...how are you doing? I hope it's...not too bad here." Miku tried her best to smile.

"Uhh..." Rin had to pick her words carefully. She just couldn't stand when Miku did this to her. "It's whatever, I mean." Miku nodded in understanding. While she knew that this was going to be the reply, she held her head up high. "Well, I know you want to leave...and I'm sorry. I know you might seriously hate it, but I hope you could at least stay for my performance later."

Sadly, those were the words Rin didn't want to hear. This was the reason why she didn't want to listen. She loves Miku to death, and is willing to go great lengths for her sister...but this. It's almost too much to bear. "We'll see...Miku. I'll try." Rin didn't feel heart in those words, and it made her feel like shit.

She smiled reassuringly though, an honest one at that and apparently that was enough for Miku. Rin _trying_ was more than she could ever ask for, considering everything. "Thanks...thank you so much, Rin!" Miku suddenly grabbed her in for a hug, to the other's astonishment. When she let go moments later, Rin could have sworn she saw her eyes glint in tears.

"No problem, Miku..." The Kagamine didn't know what else to say, but she pondered for a moment for another thing and it came out a minute later. "Anyways, make sure you do you're best regardless, okay? And you're alone right now, right? Well, if you see somebody worthy who wants to take your hand for tonight, just be lovely and pick wisely. But if something happens call on me."

The words were rushed, and she was rushing too but Miku's eyes became more watery. Gumi had to at least comfort her by hugging her quickly, and Luki helped by putting a hand to her shoulder. "You'll do great out there, Miku. Don't worry." Gumi started, and Luki picked up right after. "Yeah, you're amazing. As for the guy, if anything happens you can turn to me too."

"Ahh, well I have to start getting ready! I love you all so much, and Rin once again thank you!" Miku sniffed before she gathered each one of them into her arms, smiling the prettiest and brightest smile she's got before making it for the long stairs to go back down for the stage. The other three couldn't help but smile at her departure.

Before she even made it halfway down, Mikuo ended up showing his face and tapping each of them on the shoulders. "Oi, you guys! How's it going? Ohh, and Rin you should be proud of me! I ended up setting up lots of people. I hope they realize and stay together even after tonight. I got Sai and Sayu Yurika, Kai and Hachi, Sora and Sara, uhh...yeah lots even Himeka and her bro!"

"Great, great! Good job, Mikuo! Since your here go on and chase Miku before we can't find her!" Rin beamed at him for a moment before she started to push him towards the edge of the stairway. "Just make sure you don't mess up, or make her cry...or I'll kill you. Other than that, good luck! She likes you anyway so you'll be fine!" Mikuo almost fell down the stairs because of the brashness.

"Wait, what?" He practically yelled, gripping onto decorated railings. "How are you so okay with this? And why rush me? You didn't even talk to her! I'm scared! I don't know if I even-" He got cut off by Gumi who was starting to show she was irritated, and good thing too because Rin was starting to get tired of putting the face on.

"Just go for it!" The green-haired girl insisted, and Rin nodded at her words. While she did want to give another pep talk to the guy, she decided against it. Besides she warned Miku already, and If Mikuo dare do something than she'll just beat the weak guy down. "Seriously, all of you guys are pussies. Just go, you'll be fine!"

"Seriously! Damn, just go! It's hella obvious you two like each other, so just go! If not, I'll go down there and ask to go with her instead." Luki challenged him with a smirk. Gumi pressed even further with another comment. "Yeah, she's free at the moment. Catch her before she goes somewhere else!"

Rin only gave out a laugh, and stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder. "You better start listening to what were saying, boy. I'm telling you now, I'll let you go and get her. I give you my okay as of now. Just do it right, and play it cool. You'll be fine, alright?" She teased finally, letting Mikuo flush from embarrassment.

He looked down the styled balcony only to find Miku wandering, and never stopping to look around with a finger to her lips in question. "Come on, before you're too late!" The other three repeated the words with vigor. When it felt two seconds too much, Rin pushed him again and this time, he actually stumbled onto the second step going down. "Okay, fine! I'm going!"

"Yes!" Rin, Gumi, and Luki shouted together in excitement. Suddenly, all of them found themselves near the spot Mikuo was by the balcony. Different colored eyes watched their friend go down slowly, and they could already tell he was hesitating. He turned his head back to them half-way down the stairs. His face read that of, 'I can't do this!'.

Looks that were returned were...in a way threatening, and said: 'You can, you idiot!'. With a gulp, Mikuo continued his dreadful decent down with slow steps. When he finally reached the bottom, he trotted quickly over to catch Miku. Luckily, she still never went far and was still close to the stairway, far from the crowds.

"Miku, matte!" He pleaded lightly with a hand out. The pretty girl with similar hair color, and eyes turn around with a unique twirl that made her dress look unrealistically princess-like, with the cascading white looking like a beautiful fountain flowing around her. "Huh? Ohh, Mikuo!" Her charm was already showing through when she stopped just for him.

Mikuo puffed some air out before straightening up as best as he could. When he was about to speak, he felt himself slump his shoulders and crumple which ruined the notion he did before. Miku did her cute little head tilt, and it caused Mikuo to part his mouth open slightly. "Hey...?" His voice same out rather shakily.

When Miku blinked in confusion, Rin slapped her forehead hard. Sometimes her sister can be a little _too_ oblivious. It almost hurt watching. She leaned forward on the railing, intently looking down and trying to listen. "Hey yourself, Mikuo." She saw Miku do a little wave while flashing a small, shy smile.

A few awkward seconds, and weirded out shifts of movement later, Rin started to lean in even more. 'Come on...what the hell is he doing? Seriously, what is up with all them guys up here?' She even felt Gumi close by doing the same but instead, the other girl was bent even more, ready to cheer. "Come on, Mikuo! You can do it!"

At the sound of his name, Mikuo jumped and looked around for the source of the sound. When he turned around and looked backwards, he found that Gumi was the one yelling. The next thing he saw was Rin leaning even more forward than ever before.

Her feet were dangling in the air while her stomach was suspended on nothing for it was past the railing. The only thing keeping her steady was her arms holding onto the rails with all her pressured weight. If she didn't have semi-long shorts underneath or Luki blocking her back, someone could have gotten a view. "Yeah, bro! Use your retard strength!"

"Right! Retard strength!" He repeated the Kagamine's words, turning around to face Miku again. It actually took him awhile to get it altogether. "Wait! What? Retard strength?" He shouted aloud, and Miku flinched backwards. From that point, he thought the girls above were insane.

"Alright, you two. Back it up a bit, I don't want you guys falling and hurting yourselves." Luki grabbed both of them by the waist, and pulled them so that they were standing on their feet properly. The two of them pouted, putting a hand on their hips. Luki simply winked at them. "Sorry, my dears. You two are gorgeous and cute that way, but it's for your safety."

The pouts became bigger, but it was soon too gone. Proudly, Luki smiled and started clapping and cheering as loud as they were just a few moments ago. "Go Mikuo! Yeah! As Rin said, use your retard strength! You can do this, bro!" And then the cheers, jeers, and shouts became louder.

"Whoot, whoot!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs while Gumi did a high pitched whistle and added on to the claps. "Yeah, man!" Their voices were not loud enough to beat the music that floated in around, but it was enough to be heard not only by the teal-heads below but it was loud enough to get the people nearby some entertainment.

The commotion started to make people go closer, and were starting to form groups. It was like a run for their money. Mikuo's head couldn't stop looking left, right, up or down. Soon enough, everyone around were cheering and clapping along with the three who started the whole thing.

At that, Miku started giggling. She looked at Mikuo sincerely, trying to catch his eyes. Even though she was a bit confused about what the others are saying, she could tell he was nervous. "So what do you need, Mikuo?"

Just like many of the guys before him, Mikuo pulled out the flower that was meant for the corsage. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled that of a classic red rose. Smiling the cheesiest smile he probably has ever put on, he finally used the courage the audience was giving him. "Heh...yeah, Miku. I'm sorry if this is horrible but..."

Miku knew what was coming, and her eyes started to glisten. The small crowds kept chanting, telling Mikuo to hurry up. "Geez, shut it! I'm getting there! Uhhh...listen, Miku, would you mind if I ask you to be my date tonight?"

Even Rin could have sworn she heard multiples of 'Say yes, Miku!' Her screaming blended in with everyone else's, and it was only getting better. Mikuo didn't have to wince out a remark, or wait too long to receive a beyond happy reply. "Of course, Mikuo! How could I say no?"

The teals hugged each other, and explosions of everything were now filling the air. Rin couldn't be happier. "Whoot! Yeah, good job you guys!" She, Luki, and Gumi miraculously called out together; somehow managing to get heard from the two downstairs. Mikuo, and Miku held each other for the longest time before pulling apart and looking up at them.

"Please give it up for my home boy, Mikuo, for having some balls! Ohh, and my lovely sister Miku for saying yes!" Rin shouted to the spectators close by. The applause from before continued even more, and only started to recede after the couple made a bow and thanked everyone around them before they started to blend back into the dazzling party.

After getting the flower on her choker by Mikuo, and a few congratulations from strangers and non-strangers alike, Miku grabbed his hand and bounded for the stairs. She had to thank the three above just because. The two laughed their way over, and were instantly pulled into arms when they reached the top.

Rin, of course just had to be the first to do the meet and greet. She started with her sister, first and foremost with no doubts. "See, love? I knew you'd be finding him, that's why I sort of warned you. I hope he's worthy of you though...or I'll kick his ass." She stared at Mikuo seriously while she held Miku. The latter was simply smiling like mad.

"He is, don't worry. I will always call on you if I had a problem, Rin." Miku laughed, and pulled away from the grip. The next person to hug her was Gumi, while Luki and Mikuo just finished a handshake and a small chat. When they switched again, Luki was now hugging Miku and Rin was now the one giving the lecture.

"Alright, I swear I'm watching you, boy. Better be courteous because you know the drill." Rin warned, bumping fists with him. Mikuo nodded, knowing very well what will occur if something happened. Even Luki, and the others will do something if Rin doesn't get to him first.

"Thank you so much, you guys." Miku bowed at them all. Then she turned to Mikuo, for she had so many questions to ask him. "But, Mikuo...why did you pick me? Not that I mind, but there are plenty of girls to choose from. Plus, why a single red rose? I feel it is too beautiful. It almost outshines me by that standard alone."

Mikuo could only give her a look of sorts, thinking that she already knew the reasons. "How can I not like this amazing girl, who has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard? She's too pretty to be ignored. Miku, you're way to stunning to be outshone by a flower. I only picked a red rose to add color to your dress, and make it pop. To compliment, and add...if I should say."

"Aww, you're too sweet!" Miku cooed with a shy blush. Mikuo shook his head in protest and was about to speak, but was interrupted by Rin. "Yeah, yeah. Cute, and sweet. Come on, guys! Go have your fun now, before Miku-chan performs." She ushered them near the stairway from which they just came.

"Wahh!"

"Dammit, Rin. Watch it."

Once again, the main trio watched the two go down together, hand-in-hand and felt satisfied. When they finally blended into the many bodies of people, Gumi gave out a sigh of victory. "That was cute. So, what's up next? Anyone else we should set up?"

Rin raised a brow at her request, and started to think. "Uhh...do you want to set up more people? I think I'm in the clear...but what about you? I think we should pair you up, Gumi. You look lonely What do you think of that one, Luki?" She turned to where her male companion was.

"What? Rin, you know I can't be with someone! Gakupo would kill me if he found out I was with a guy. Besides, I think everyone is taken. People asked me before, but they have dates already. Some I even turn down for my brother's sake. I'm fine." Gumi crowed, waving her arms.

Rin frowned, because she wanted to shove her hands deep into some pockets. Sadly, her dress had none. Not even the shorts. "Sure. Anywho, I was asking for Luki's opinion. So what you think, bro?" The said guy put a hand to his chin in thought.

"It's not a bad idea at all. But you should ask someone, Gumi. Change it up a bit, girl. Why don't you do a little rebellion from your brother's ways? What do you say?" Luki tried, a small sly smirk beginning to play on his lips. Rin practically gasped in amazement, clearly glad. "I couldn't have said it better myself. You stole it from my mouth, man. Can you read my mind?"

"I can't read your mind, Rin. It's too complicated, but I can read your mind-set. And I like it." Luki chuckled aloud, patting Rin's head. The girl laughed along with him. "Good, and nice! It's official, we communicate by mind-set now! Ha! So, Gumi...had anyone in mind? Hopefully he isn't taken."

* * *

><p><strong>that is what is written for now. expect another update next week, i swear. or you can once again, beat the shit out of me or keep telling me to post faster. i appreciate those who wait for me, and is still on board with this. sorry if some of you lost hope for this...i'm truly sorry. the many of you who even read this already makes me proud. many thanks to all, to reviewers too!<strong>

**gahh, i'm on another rush leave. for some reason i think i tend to post on bad times, when i'm busy. i try for you all you guys so please forgive me so for anything wrong, or the lateness or the meet. everything for that matter. by the way, does anyone hate the new fanfiction layout of the site? i can't believe no review button! it's like comments now...**

**and, what i hate the most...the margin lines. depending on the computer, it can hurt your eyes. why is that damn thing fixed? and, what is up with all these stupid updates? the site has been fine for years, so why fix something that's still good? trust me, i've been reading fanfiction since 2003.**

**anywho, that's just my opinion. sorry for the leave once again, and i'll see you next week. i swear on that one. then after that, the big chapter everyone will be waiting for. count on it. many of you who reviewed and stuck with me, i swear i thank you a million. i'll keep my bargain up this time and sorry for keeping your hopes up...again. until then, please stay tuned. **

**and to others, please review or even say hello. it'll push me harder to write faster. i thank you all for your time, and have a great summer to all of you guys! enjoy it! and most of all, have fun!**

**miss pavalova: ohh my dear, it's been forever since our last meet once again. rin is a boss, no doubt. i know! i keep disappointing all of you guys! i feel so bad! really! but my promises are true to this one...i swear. if not, you have the right to smack me. ahaha. i promised many couples too in here that's why. and many thanks to you for staying with me. i'll be updating soon!**

**jumjum: ohh man, i feel bad for not updating sooner. you are awesome for reviewing every chapter! i haven't even fixed them yet! ahaha, i love you. and i'm thankful that you like the story. if you're still out there, please by all means make an account so you can be updated! i thank you for all of your reviews and everything. i'll see you soon.**

**67sexy-whales42: woah, you changed your name! and gahhh, i'm wayyyy worst at this point. a chapter was long over due! and i thank you for loving it. ahaha. lily is awesome, and thank you soooo much for catching that. it is a reverse of cinderella. good eye. i'll see you again soon, and i hope you're still with me!**

**lizzyytx33: now i have to apologize to you the most...you've waiting so long! and you get excited every time! i'm really grateful for you waiting! and thank you for your reviews as always. and, i know they didn't meet...wahhh i feel so bad! i promise it'll be soon. and no, i don't want you to feel agonized! and once again, thank you for the review. i'll take your advice.**

**asianchibi99: wahhh, it's the famous asianchibi! i thank you for the review! and really? i love your choice in couples then! i hope you like it! and i would love a hug, thank you very much. and thank you for telling me! i have many mistakes here, i'm pretty sure. i need to be fixing all my chapters soon, but i thank you for dropping by! please stick tune!**

**hello: why, hello, hello. ahaha, great to see you here again. i've been well, thanks. i'll post as soon as i can, which is next week hopefully. wait for me, please!**

**rinrinsableheh: you did! and you do? ohh, say hi to my cousin them if you see them. and thank you for your review. nero is a cool dude. ahaha. i'll update soon, so stay tune please!**

**xitlalit123: thank you soooooo much! and they are! i might write a neru/nero fic soon. please stick tune for the next chapter! i'll be seeing you next week hopefully when i post it. take care!**

**reinette-cat: thank you very much for your review! and i know, i kept your hopes up. i'm sorry! it'll be up soon, and please stick tune for it if you can! i know, miss rin has to meet len soon since they're both dress to impress.**

**lenxrin02: ahahaha, thank you for your time and dedication. they'll be meeting soon, i swear. one more after this, and it'll be then! thank you for your review, and please stick tune! i hope you can wait!**

**yandere kagamine gabii: hello! it's been forever, and i'm sorry! and it's okay! summer is here now, so i hope you're enjoying it! they'll meet soon, and i'm sorry for keeping your hopes up. they'll meet after one more chapter, i swear. if not, you have the right to hit me in the face. i'm trying to make their meet big! i hope i can make you proud!**

**kali98: ahaha, sorry. they'll meet soon...i swear. they will eventually, i promise you that one. ahaha. thank you for your review, and i'll be updating next week hopefully.**

**princessofxing: thank you for loving it to bits! i will try! please stick with me, and i'll be writing again soon. i promise.**

**tacypoc: wahhh! sorry! i'll post then soon! i promise! the meet will be soon, i swear. if i take to long, hit me in the face. it'll push me to write faster. ahahaha. thank you for the review.**

**rinrin02: i'll be posting soon! sorry for the long wait! and it's okay! please, if i do take too long remind me so i can write faster! they'll meet soon, i have it planned out. just wait, i swear! i hope you can stick tune! thank you for the review!**


	8. Dynamic duos:

**hey again, people! first of all i told you i wouldn't disappear too long! sorry if it wasn't exactly week though! i now present you with chapter eight! man, i've gone so far with this story! i originally wanted this to be six chapters, but it grew more than i originally planned it. i don't know about you, but i think it's a good thing that i expanded it. ahaha. i'll try to update again next week.**

**but i need to seriously need to edit the story...so i'll tell you guys now, expect a revamp soon! i'll probably start fixing after rin and len meet...speaking of the meet, get ready for it! it's coming up after this chapter! wahhh! ahaha. hmmm, ohh and sorry if you see chapters being re-posted sometimes. it's because my nieces and nephews like to snoop around my account when i stray away too long.**

**yeah, so forgive me for the previous chapter...and please forgive me if this chapter is blah too. it sort of isn't really the way i wanted it, and it's thanks to me rushing...again. but, not as much as usual for today so...yay i guess? anywho, enjoy you guys! leave a hello or a review if you can. they make me happy. honestly. ohh, and merlot and mellowly are some great utaus! look them up!**

* * *

><p>"S-someone in mind...who isn't taken?" Gumi fidgeted, twirling her index fingers in loop. She rocked back and forth, making dark jade heels click and clack. Her silver accessories jangled, and made noises that she want to use to block everything else out. The way the other two were staring at her was starting to make her nervous. She could see their devious plan already forming.<p>

Rin nodded, and continued. "Yeah, like a guy? Luki and I won't tell Gakupo anything, so you're in safe hands. Right, man?" Luki just nodded along with her to show agreement. They had many people in mind for the lovely harlequin haired girl, but they had a feeling it came down to one particular person.

"I...uh...if I were to ask..." Gumi couldn't stop her squirming, and it made Luki think she was over-exaggerating herself for saying something simple. It shouldn't be this hard to think of someone, yet alone say it. Knowing her, she would have blurted it out right away on a normal basis.

"So?" Luki stretched out the question, and let it hang in the air. It took Gumi a few moments to compose herself. Rin didn't expect her to be so taken aback by such a thing. Earlier she was complaining how she couldn't be with someone, now it's almost if she was reluctant. It was hypocritical to say the least.

Gumi glanced at the closest window in shyness before giving her answer. "I had someone in mind...I guess. But, I honestly don't know if I should confront him." Luki did a face-palm that made a loud smack, and Rin wanted to strangle the answer out of her. "Damn, just say who it is already!"

"Gumo..." It took awhile, but Gumi's voice came out pristine, and crystal clear just moments later. "Really?" Rin exclaimed loudly as if she won the lottery. This was like some sort of miraculous news sent from the heavens above. Gumi's cheeks were starting to become red.

"Yeah! I mean...he's cute and all. Also, really cool...he's like cool with everyone and stuffs." As she ranted on, the dynamic duo smiled in unison in their heads and in reality. This is almost too perfect. Rin had to thank miss lady luck later.

"Him? Girl, you're in luck. I saw him not too long ago, and I think he's only chilling by himself. Only friends, but no person. Be confident and ask," Luki pointed out. Rin thought it was too good to be true. "Nice! Alright, look for him! And no turning back on us now, Gumi."

Escaping would be futile, especially with both the Kagamine and Megurine. The said girl will have no chance at freedom. Luki started to peer over the balcony. "I don't know if he's still there, but I saw him where the drinks usually were."

"Up or down, dude? Because seriously, there are so many drink and snack tables everywhere. See, those tiny tables!" Rin pointed to one of those small, but tall standing tables that each held different and unique things. "There are even servers who walk around full of those things! Speaking of which,"

There happened to be a server who walked by dressed in a pressed outfit with awesome cuffs, holding a silver tray full of snacks. "Over here, please!" Called Rin, and the person came up to her so she can pick what she wanted. A pop of tempura on a cracker in her mouth, and she bowed. "Gochisou-sama. Thank you, and compliments to the chef."

The server smiled, bowed as well, then took off for somewhere else. "Anywho...anyone spot him yet?" Luki shook his head at the question at first, but then suddenly pointed. "Wait, I see him! He's over there!" And when eyes followed down, they eventually saw Gumo just ready to leave a set of people he was talking with. Now, Gumi can feel the pressure increase.

"Now's are chance before we lose him! Come on!" Rin hollered, already taking large steps towards the stairs and gesturing them to do so too. Luki was ready to follow too, but stopped in genuine concern when he saw Gumi didn't budge. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Let's go. Don't you want to?"

"Eh, I do. But really, I shouldn't be doing this." Gumi deferred, still staying where she was. "Besides, he should be the one to ask me! I shouldn't really bother with it. Girls shouldn't be doing the work, you know?" Luki frowned, sighing as well. This girl...

"No excuses, Gumi." Rin droned, her voice bland but her face fine. "And no lame ones either. Okay? Let's go. Come on, Luki." She linked an arm through one of hers, while Luki did the same on the other side. Together, they led her down the stairs and crossed the floor. Sooner, the steps were getting closer to Gumo was and now Gumi felt how it was to be in her brother's place earlier.

"No! I don't want to go!" She cried, trying to prolong herself from meeting him by trying to use dead weight. It did nothing save for Luki, and Rin to now drag her instead. Soon, they were a couple of feet away, but the yelling didn't stop. "Wahh, please! Don't make me go! Please!"

Hearing such a loud distressed call and a familiar voice, Gumo turned around. "Ohh, hey guys! How's it going?" Rin and Luki smiled, waving a hand from their free arm for a hello. When he saw Gumi with a look of terror on her face, he pointed towards her. "Is she okay? What are you guys doing to her?"

By tone, Rin could tell that he was worried for her and it made her smile even more. "Nothing, really. We just brought her over." Luki's grin widened too, and he released his arm. Rin followed as well, and Gumi was now alone but still shaken.

"What's up, Gumi?" Gumo smiled, almost not noticing the problem. Though, he could almost feel the aura she was giving off. Rin gave a look to Gumi, and the lecture didn't need words. She nodded, and gulped. Almost too much like her brother, she thought.

Luki did a wink, and Gumi could tell that was a 'Good luck'. With Gumo being friendly enough to ask out of concern, and with the pushes of the others...she started to think. Why was she getting nervous? She had nothing to fear, and nothing to loose. They all even said it themselves. She usually was better than this.

"Hey, Gumo." Gumi smiled radiantly, and Rin could see that she came over her senses. "How's your night going? Did you go dancing yet?" Gumo chuckled, feeling better that she was now okay. "Ahaha, not yet. Well, a little but just goofing off. The usual, you know?"

Gumi laughed back with him. "Got you. Haha, well...anyways, are you with someone tonight? Did you find yourself a girlie?" She asked with hope to her eyes. Gumo's smile never faded as he shook his head. "Nope, I'm free. I just got the flower thing because it was customary. I didn't plan on asking anyone anyway, so I'm alone."

"Then mind if I tag along? As a date? Ahaha, I hope you don't mind." She giggled, and Gumo's laughter stopped for a moment. "Uhh...sure, I guess. I mean, it's fine...but wouldn't your brother mind?" He seem unfazed, but in the inside he was glad and happy that she asked.

"Don't tell him! Please!" Gumi begged seriously. This time everyone was laughing at her. When it died, Gumo looked at her gently. "No problem. Hmm...so, here's the flower then. I hope you don't mind orchids." He told, taking it out a green orchid and putting it on her.

"Not at all! It's pretty, too." Gumi reassured, then bowed when he was done. "You're the pretty one, ahaha. Forget that thing." Gumo pointed to it like it was evil, and it resulted with the both of them laughing again. Rin and Luki looked at each other, and smiled while the new couple chatted for awhile.

"Okay! Goodness, so want to somewhere?" Gumi asked, ridding the previous things they said. Gumo was already ahead of her, taking hold of her hand. "We shall. Hey, Rin, Luki, we'll catch you guys later." The two people respectively did their salutations with hugs and shakes, their goodbyes, and waves.

When the pair dressed in green with silver accents left, Luki ended up doing a fist pump then gave his companion a high-five. "Dude, that was easy! I knew she liked Gumo too! Hella obvious." Rin slapped his hand hard, but they were both too happy to notice.

"I know! Dude, earlier I swore we read minds again. You know, she's better than the boys. She had the balls. Plus hers was the easiest set up! Hella quick." Rin said proudly. Luki ruffled her hair, and she pouted at him like she did before. "Heh. That's why I'm proud of the two of you. So strong, yet...I don't know."

Rin tilted her head up to him to catch his eyes in wonder. "Anyways, I have to go, love. I would like to stay with you all night, but I have to do things. I have to go upstairs to help. Stay out of trouble, okay? Try to go home if you can." Luki told her as if she was family, then grabbed her into a hug. She reminded him of someone...

"Okay. I will, and thanks for the company." She returned the hug warmly. Before he left, they did a guy handshake and a one arm hug that held on for awhile. "Anytime, Rin. I'll see you, my dear." Luki whispered, finally letting go to leave her. Rin waved him off, and sighed. "Great, now I'm alone again. Well, it's almost close to twelve I hope. I just want to go home, and be."

* * *

><p>After a few moments of pondering to herself, she started to walk around. She wondered if there was anyone else she could stay with until the time was up. Maybe there's one more couple, or two left. She didn't have to search long, until she found some two awesome people she knew and loved.<p>

The first was a girl with pretty, dark pink coral hair held up into a bouncy side ponytail that was a like a plume of smoke that ended on her shoulders by black chopsticks, in place of where a hair tie would be. The other was a boy who had styled hair with color that reminded Rin of blue Icee. She wore her signature mini top-hat while he wore his cravat fashionably well.

Together, they both have stunning, two-toned iridescent eyes. "Oi! Isn't it the Shirasagis?" Rin called out. Two heads looked up, and smiled. Without wasting a second, the girl instantly ran over to Rin when she saw her and squealed as she grabbed her into a hug. Rin twitched an eye at a thought...she's given and received so many hugs.

"Rin-chan, it's been forever! You look so freaking cute, I love your dress! Gorgeous, my darling. Where did you get it? I didn't know you even wore dresses, yet alone heels." Rin smiled, patting the girl to release her hold before the guy came rolling over for his greet.

"I know, Mellowly, my dear. A little too long. Uhh, I usually don't wear such, but thanks. I have no idea where the persons who bought it for me got it though. I'll ask for you if you want..." When the guy arrived, Rin did a guy shake with him before actually pulling him into a proper hug. "And, where can Mellowly be without Merlot?"

The guy smirked, taking her hand and kissing it softly for his greeting. Merlot was one of the few guys that were aloud to even do that. "We're always together. Ahaha, but Rin...my girl, what happened to you? Though, you don't look bad at all. Gorgeous if you could let me say it."

Mellowly huffed her cheeks, then punched him arm lightly. He shouldn't be talking to their friend like that. "Merlot, be nice. It's her first time wearing that sort of thing. You know her, she hardly wears skirts. But yeah, he's right. You look fabulous, doll. No pun intended with the baby-doll."

Rin stared into their eyes. They were all too amazing. Mesmerizing even. Mellowly's were like sunsets, the top half of her eyes were the purest of blue sky while the bottoms were that tinted shade of pink when the sun sets. Merlot's were the same, but opposite. His were like sunrises, the pink on high and the blues below.

"Heh, not as great looking as you two. You guys are always dressed in the style I want." The three of them laughed at Rin's statement. "Ahaha, enough chat about me. How are you guys? Any mysteries solved recently, detectives? You guys tend to dig that stuff up like bosses. And how you guys enjoying this...crap of a ball?"

"We're fine, thanks for asking. As for cases, Mel and I got nothing recently. And I should be asking you, if you're enjoying. I didn't know that you'd be in attendance." Merlot replied, steadfast with his words for conversation. Mellowly nodded her head at his words.

"It doesn't matter. Either way, I'm just glad to see you, Rin. You're so pretty, and look! You even have make-up on! Faded black eye-shadow looks great on you, and the dress. It makes a nice look." Rin immediately slapped a hand to an eye, her whole lids were covered in perfect tints of light black.

"I thought I took it off with soda! It was eyeliner!" She felt humiliated in front of them. Mellowly smiled at her gently, removing her hand from her face."Maybe you didn't take it off well. You're supposed to take it off with water. You can't just do it with dry napkins, or soda. And, why soda anyway? Either way, leave it. It's not too much, anyways."

"Uhh...I don't know. Tsk, I'll just try to get rid of it later then..." Rin felt better with Mellowly's comforting words, and trusted that the faded eyeliner that was now apparently eye-shadow, was light and okay. Merlot crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be worried about that. As long as you are you, Rin."

Rin bowed her thanks, and Merlot continued. "But the thing that's been bothering me is why are you here? Not to be rude, or anything...it's just that I'm really shocked you're here. I know for a fact this isn't your sort of thing, regardless of friends or reasons. Were you forced to come here wearing that?"

"I didn't have to say a word, huh?" Rin sighed in defeat, but then smiled right away. Merlot was smart, and was a detective. The same goes for his female counterpart. They would know, but no matter what, it was obvious. The look was practically written on Rin's face. "Yeah, I was forced here because of Lily. I can't go home until midnight."

The Shirasagis both gave looks of sympathy and understanding. Miss Lily can be like that sometimes. "The place is nice, I'll give you that. I could see Lily went balls out here, and everything but I'm bored as hell. I hate this place. I just want to go home."

Mellowly gasped at her. "Bored? How can you be bored here? There's so much to do! The schools are combining, first of all. Not only that, but did you know that we're now excepting transfer students from different countries? I think it's pretty cool!"

When Rin gave her a mixed look of disbelief and disgust, she took it as a sign to continue. "Along side that, did you know that new students and teachers are already here for this event? Leon, and Lola invited them so they can a taste of what it's like when we're one." She explained in excitement.

"What, how? Transfers? You're kidding me and...new kids and teachers? That's just weird. Why so late, and why come here? Shouldn't they just come to school when it's, well...one thing? Speaking of which, where would the new building or place be?" Rin kept the questions going, for she was confused.

"They were invited because it's courteous of us to welcome them. The new students were supposed to come to either Crypton or Yamaha earlier, but since it was a sudden change that school was becoming one, they waited. Since this ball forms the union of the schools, they were allowed to drop by. Ohh, and the new building is here." Merlot offered an explanation.

Now Rin was even more puzzled. "That makes no sense. They booked this place for a ball, and now they have it for our new school? Tsk, Leon and Lola are either too rich or too smart. But how can we be going here when school starts Monday? Have you seen the place? It's not ready! Like, it's full of shit and needs to be proper."

"That's why we will all still be in our proper school." Merlot answered quickly, but Rin still wasn't satisfied. "But what about the new kids? What about them? Don't tell me they just go where they were originally supposed to go." Mellowly had to pat her friend's shoulder to calm her down. It looked like she was about to explode.

"Bingo." Merlot winked, during a finger salute. "They would go to the school they originally signed up for, so Crypton or Yamaha. Since we're 'together' now, we can freely visit each other from campus to campus. If you went to visit during lunch, back then you were technically cutting for some reason."

Rin waved a hand, dismissing everything that was just said. "Blah, whatever. So basically, until this place is ready, we are still in away separated? Figures. This comes to show how much school systems suck ass sometimes. Goodness...why is it like this?"

"It's okay, Rin. Let it go alright, darling. If you want, you could stay with Merlot and I until you leave. We don't want to leave you lonely. Plus, it's not everyday I see you all dolled up. Come on, it'll be fun." Mellowly suggested, already hooking an arm through Rin's.

Rin unhooked their arms, but took hold of Mellowly's hand and told her words honestly."No, no, it's fine, Mel. I wouldn't be a bother to you guys. Just go have fun without me. I'll be going soon anyway. It's almost twelve, right? I'll be fine, I promise."

Merlot raised a brow at her. He didn't want to just leave her, especially since Mellowly wanted her to come. "Are you sure? We don't mind if you tag along. Besides, I think you still have lots of time before midnight. I didn't check time, but if you have to stay, you might as well spend your time with us. I don't want to get in trouble, knowing Lily."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. Go have your fun tonight. Just invite me out sometime, and we could hang out then." Mellowly pursed her lips into a pout. "Okay, fine. But promise me you'll actually stay with us. How about next week? We could go out around town. Bring Teto, and the others."

Merlot looked at her skeptically as if she was going to something bad once they leave. "Alright then...if you don't want to come with us." Rin nodded her head to confirm that she was going to stay behind. "Yeah, but I promise Mellowly and you next week. Why don't you guys invite me to a case? Then I'll come along in a heartbeat."

Mellowly and Merlot's laughs tingled Rin's ears at that. "A case? If that's what you want, talk to us another day." Merlot wiped a stray tear from his eye because of his laughter. "Ahaha, my gosh. Rin, you are too funny. If you were serious about that though, then we'll take you on one next time." Mellowly breathed out gladly.

"We'll be the ones promising you that one." Merlot engulfed Rin into another hug, and the thoughts of the many hugs swims into her mind once more. "Thanks as always..." She whispered softly into his ear, kissing both of his cheeks. He did the same, and when they separated, he took her hands and kissed them both. He held on until he let them gently slip when Rin turned to Mellowly.

She felt the feather-like touch as she now faced Mellowly. The two smiled at one another out of true fond happiness of the moment before they reached out for each other's arms. "Ohh, you..." Mellowly sighed into their embrace. "Stay out of trouble, okay? I wish you the best of luck for tonight. I hope nothing happens to you..."

"I'll be fine, Mel. I swear." Rin reassured her with a laugh, kissing her cheeks as she did with Merlot. And in return, Mellowly kissed her's in salutations. "Alright, we'll be seeing you. Make sure you ask Lily, or whoever got your dress where they got it. I have to get it for myself!"

"Will do..." Rin let go of her, and watched as the two of them stood next to each other. Both detectives bowed generously at her, waving only when they started to step away reluctantly. "Bye, Mero and Mero! I'll see you guys soon!"

"Bye, Rin-chan!" Rin thought they were cute together, especially since she gets double praises from the both of them. Ohh, wow...she thought. She was lonely again, this time there was nothing left to do. Or so she thought...

* * *

><p>Len was being the wonderfully bored now that he's alone. But now that he was alone, he had the time to think. This ravishing ball was too splendid, and he wouldn't be surprised if it kept going on past morning or even days. Hell, he wouldn't even be shocked if people just pass-out and sleep here instead of going home.<p>

There were so many things that catches his eyes. The things that he respected the most though, were the little things no one notices. Or maybe it was just the odd stuff that came to his mind. For example, the way one could catch the tiniest specks of dust, dancing in the air if they were to catch it in a certain angle of lighting.

And of course, the lighting itself. The way it shines, it felt more than just something to keep your eyes seeing or a spotlight to make yourself shine. It beckoned, it made you see something beyond than just keeping you entertained. Maybe it was just the grandeur of the place itself that makes it great.

Speaking of the place, the place in general was just awesome. No words can describe, and it just kept playing all around his head. From the tables in which you sat it, and it's centerpieces with their little decorations that matched the chair's curls.

Every stitch that was threaded and weaved through any of the things that made something matched the setting oh so well. Colors that splash, and give the table cloths and curtains diversity were the outfits adorned by the many patrons here at the moment.

Sighing to himself, he washed the many thoughts that ran deep into his head. He was thinking a little too much. Though, he had to thank the one who made everything. Sadly, even Kaito for his weird touches that made the place as it is. He sighed again, this time unconsciously. Walking around for awhile didn't get him anywhere.

When Gumi left, he could only wander alone for the while, trying to stray away from people that wanted to hog him over. He had yet to find her, and dance again. Or even just hang out, because they were that cool like that. At this point, he was just desperate to talk to anyone.

Nah, okay not everyone...but people that he knew. When he hit the nearby walls, he found Dell chewing on a toothpick, all the while biting his lip as if it were gum or tobacco. Not that the guy actually does that...but still, Len couldn't help but think. The way that the stick rested on his mouth looked pretty convincing.

"Dell," The blond said aloud, shuffling his feet towards him. When Len got closer, he actually saw Dell fidgeting. He found it strange because he never usually sees the guy like that. Was he scared of something? Nervous, even? Something was off about it.

Dell, hearing his named being called, turned to the source from which it came. "Ohh. Hey, Len." The elder did a light wave, and Len stepped closer. He squinted his eyes just to stare at him. Yes, he wasn't mistaken the first time. He was shaking, even if it was barely noticable.

"Oi, it's rude to stare." Dell snapped lightly, clenching his teeth. So much so, that it was enough to break the toothpick. "Ahh, gomen." Len apologized when he realized that he was looking too long. "I was going to ask what you're doing, and are you okay? I just saw you nervous looking a moment ago."

"Tsk." Dell spit out the stick. "I was going to do something, but I've been contemplating it a awhile now. Maybe a little too long." Len watched him lean against the wall with a slight slump to his back. What happened to the proper Dell? "Woah, what's up with you?"

"I...to be frank, I don't want to talk about it." Len caught his tone, and managed to catch his quick glance towards someone before he stared at something else. "Ahh, don't tell me you wanted to ask-" Dell glared at him, instantly making him shut up.

"I just don't want to leave her like that...is all. She's been standing there for the longest time, and I haven't moved since I saw her alone." Dell finally admitted, reluctantly spewing it out. "Well, I'll tell you this...you could do whatever. But seeing someone like that, I'd try and ask if they want to spend some time. Especially since I know the person. Besides, it's-"

"Impolite to leave it be?" Len was shocked that he took the words that he was about to say. "Yeah...how did you know?" Dell scoffed at him, ignoring what seemed like innocent ignorance coming from Len. "I heard something like it before. Goodness, you Kagamines..."

Len stared at him oddly when he planted a hand to his forehead. "What did I do? Did we talk about something familiar to this?" Dell sighed, then right after he gave out a small grin. "Nah, it's nothing. I swear. So just leave it, okay?"

Though it still irked the mind out of Len. To snap him out of his thoughts, Dell snapped his fingers. "Yo, stay with me here. Do you want to walk with me to see her?" All of Len's wandering thoughts vanished into thin air. "I'll take you up on that offer. Haku is a great girl, a smart one. Just shy, is all."

"At least she isn't one to give googly eyes when I walk around. She's not like that, I should know. We've known each other since ever." Dell drawled on lamely, rolling his eyes. Pushing off the wall, and it was time for them to meet the beautiful wallflower herself. "Man, chicks nowadays. Sometimes they need to calm themselves down, and stop this 'fangirling' nonsense."

"I hear you there, man. For some reason it tends to happen to most of us." Len sympathized with a nod. "You're a different story, Len. I want to call you a weirdo, but for some damn reason I can't." Dell chuckled softly, earning Len to give him another look.

"You are strangely and oddly funny, workaholic." Len chastised, but Dell took the jab lightly. He even proclaimed that he was indeed, someone who does work a little to hard. But, he took pride in it. Therefore the critique was an empty one.

It only took them a full, clean, striaght line to walk before they stood before Haku. Seeing figures near her, she lifted her head and seconds later she blushed madly. "A-ah...vice president. And, L-len...how are you this evening?" She bowed to the both of them.

"We're fine, Haku-nee." Len brightly smiled at her. "You seemed a little lonely, so Dell and I decided to visit you." Innocently, Haku looked up towards Dell before looking back at Len. "That's nice of you both...but you didn't need to do such."

"It's all on us, Haku." Dell stated, though it came out more bland than he intended to. "How are you doing this evening?" Haku's face started to redden up even more from sheer awkwardness of the atmosphere. She started to rub the sides of her arm to comfort herself.

"I'm f-fine...Mr. vice president. I forgot to mention this earlier...b-but congratulations on your hard work for making the place magnificent. This place wouldn't be nice without you." Haku stammered, now fixing her line of vision to where Dell's shoes were.

Speaking of Dell, he coughed loudly. "Ehh, I guess. But you were a part of the crew too, Haku. You were a big help, and I'm glad that Ted brought you over." Haku shook her head relentlessly. "No, I just helped wherever I was needed."

"And that means you helped so much." Dell commented, somewhat surprised at Haku's modesty. "Ah, sou. But eitherway, you should be the one being rewarded for your efforts, Mr. vice president. Instead of w-wasting t-time with me, go have fun and reap what you sow." Haku continued, her eyes still on the floor.

"Honey, my face is up here. If you want to tell me something, you have to look me in the face to say it. And please, for tonight...I'm just Dell." He lamented, pointing at himself. Haku looked up, her flushed face still noticeable. "Dell...?"

Len was smiling the whole time he was there, mindful to stay quiet so he wouldn't ruin anything. "You said go have my fun, but what about you? You should be enjoying yourself as well." Dell noted, crossing his arms. Haku only continued shaking her head.

"I g-guess...but I'd prefer to enjoy watching the work around me come alive, like it is now. Go with out me, vice...ohh, umm Dell." The mentioned person sighed, thinking that it was harder to convince her than he originally thought.

"Then, do you care to join me in enjoying our so called 'hard work', Haku?" Dell asked, politely and gently as he could so he wouldn't startle her. If he asked in normal demeanor, the girl would have probably thought it would be more of a demand than a request.

"U-uhh..." Haku seemed to contemplate it but a minute later she nodded slightly, tinted red face and all. "T-that would be wonderful, D-dell. I would like to join, if you don't mind the company." Dell waved a hand, stopping her excuses before they could continue.

"I don't mind at all, Haku. I'm the one who ask, right?" Dell smiled at her, already placing his arm into a gentleman's hold. Haku returned the smile, and attached her arm to his. But, before they even went anywhere or said a thing, Len leaned in to whisper something quickly to Dell's ear.

"Dude, don't forget...give flower. Be a gentleman." Dell growled, swatting him away making Haku some-what cower in fear. "I'm not that stupid, idiot. I was there when this idea was even said aloud. Besides, my mother taught me well. Now, if you'd excuse us."

They walked away, but before they went out of sight, Haku waved at Len for a goodbye. Winking at her, he waved back. Relief was what came after. 'Hmm...that was fun while it lasted. I guess I'll visit Kaito's ice sculpture.' He thought, eyeing the eyesore that was in the middle of the most random place there was. 'Maybe...my flower is useless afterall...'

He didn't find a girl truly, no less a Juliet. He was a fool for thinking that it might just happen. He didn't mind his friends, and the other ladies but he didn't find that interesting special girl that was different. Though, that didn't stop him from contemplating about what he'd do if he'd find her. 'Just be...me. Forget everything else, and breath. Tsk, damn. I might as well forget, and stop looking.'

His eyes had forlorn painted upon them. He felt like this was all pointless now. It wasn't until he reached the bottom floor that he felt that he should probably go home. His smile started to falter, and it wasn't until another girl called his name that it was brought up again. "Len!"

"Hey..."

* * *

><p>It took Rin awhile, but she was actually content with just walking around without a thing to her mind. No worries or hassles, and the only thing that was a bother was waiting it out to go home. It also took awhile to find a clock to figure the time. She found it strange, considering that when she first came in she almost spotted different faces of time.<p>

Now, she was just scaling this massive part of this huge damn building. To make things even worst in her mind, she couldn't comprehend why she was in-fact okay. She thought she would despise the place more. Well, she still hated it...but now it didn't seem that bad.

If the ballroom itself was big, then she'd assume that the whole 'palace' was...indeed a 'palace'. It almost seem too good to be true that this place was going to be a school. 'Fucking Leon, and them...why couldn't they grab a smaller building? It's not that hard. Gosh, I'll probably get lost on the first day here.'

Tonight, she could count how many sighs she released or how many hugs and kisses she's given here. All the more, the greetings from the hellos to the salutations and goodbyes with see you laters. The many people attending stunned her, and her mind still can't wrap around this place.

'Why couldn't they just be normal, and make a smaller building? They're rich enough! Crypton, and Yamaha are already big as it is! What's the freaking point in taking on a bigger building? Sure, more students, but couldn't we have just moved into one building? Combined...I think we would have been fine. Unless it's the new people.' She ranted on in her mind.

'Yeah, maybe the new peoples. But how can there be so many that signed up all of a sudden? You need talent here, doesn't matter if you're rich. Being rich just means you're rich, and nothing more. I'm just lucky that tuition here is free. And lucky that I'm blessed with talent...' She doted on the thoughts.

She shook her head a moment later. Too many things are out of mind, and out of sight in her head. No one needed to focus that much attention on such peculiar things. Don't be looking at things at odd was, it'll just make your mind hurt.

Looking at the ceiling that stretched onward for miles, she wondered if it ended. And it comes to show that when one is really bored, they can be entertained with the most simplest things above all else. "Why can't I just go home, and watch TV! Is that too much to ask for?"

She had to hold back her voice so it wouldn't attract too much attention. It was already bad enough that everyone was gawking at her because of what she was wearing, and what she looked like. Despite being as she is, people who knew her or not still looked.

Rin could blend in with any crowd, almost like a a chameleon. She was that great. Cool people in general, she'll be. With nerds, she'll chat and wear huge square-rimmed glasses that were big on her face but matches them so, listening to them and their interesting words.

Freaks, all the same with geeks. She'll chill with everyone, and have the fashion for it without even trying. Hipster. Sometimes they would call her that. But that's the problem with knowing everyone...they look at **_you_**. In her opinion, you as a being are a walking, talking, living, breathing build-board and the way you present yourself says something.

Dressed in this ugly piece of shit dampens her mood further, and her heels weren't giving her any support. She basically looks like an idiot. If it weren't for the fact people liked it, or find it a shock, they would probably think she was crazy. Odd stepping, and a few meets and greets and she was about to give up. It was worth it. She couldn't care what Lily thought at this point.

Maybe she can just sneak out, and her sister wouldn't notice. That's how tempted she was at actually following through with the plan. But it wasn't worth the risk. Lily knew everything for some fucking reason. Plus Rin had honor, unlike most people nowadays who just bail out without a fight.

Finding the area where the sitting tables were silently waiting, she sat on one of the nice chairs. She picked a small cafe-like table usually fit for two. Apparently it was actually made for two, considering there was another similar chair across from her. It sported the same style as the one she sat on.

The table was round, and the cloth was white. The centerpiece in-front of her was a black plate full of nice treats with monochrome paper-folds flying around and built up as it went. The slices of bark were in the way of curls, and Rin couldn't help but think almost everything had that curled theme to it.

She wanted to say in the way of bandannas, but it was far too elegant. Much like high-class things in Paris, for all she cared. Her hands ran through the ornament attached to the plate, rounded rectangles growing higher. It was like a magician's hat with fancy cards shooting out. Or the Mad Hatter's upside-down.

Her thoughts were broken when someone tapped her shoulder. She was actually grateful for it, and wanted to thank the person. Looking up she found Piko, and his happy-go-lucky face and persona shining through. "Hey, is this seat taken? I hope it isn't?"

Rin got up, and quickly hugged him. Ohh, how much she wanted to contradict her thoughts. "Woah, Piko! What's up? And go ahead, have a seat." Piko did what he was told gladly, smiling the whole time through. "Ohh, Rin! You look too go-"

"What? Good? Stunning? Grand? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Pretty? Trust me, I heard them all tonight. It's all one and the same now." Rin killed his comment instantly with a flick to her wrist. But Piko was still staring at her in awe. "Exactly! I'm also really glad-"

"Glad? Excited? Shocked that I'm here? Wearing a dress nonetheless? Even make-up? I told you, heard them all. Try something new, and maybe I might just listen." Rin chuckled, smirking while doing so. Piko huffed his cheeks out like a little kid, and it made Rin pet his head.

"You're mean." Piko countered, crossing his arms. "Ahh, Piko-chan...your ahoge is so fun!" Rin cooed, twirling the odd strands of long hair sticking up. She found it amusing, and even cool because it looked like it formed the letter P.

"Wahh! What if you could use this to fly?" Rin pondered aloud, springing the things. Piko frowned, not wanting her to ruin it too much. "Ne, Rin. Don't mess it up, please! It wouldn't stay on one side earlier. I'd like it to stay a 'P', if you don't mind."

"How does it stay up like that? The thing defies gravity to the max! Like I could just punch it, and it will jump right back up! So freaking cool, is it possible to grow an ahoge? We're you born with it? Because really, I think I could just put jell and-" It was Rin's turn to get cut off.

"How are you so entertained by this? Are we going to chat, or are you going to just play with my hair?" Piko asked, moving his head back so she couldn't reach it on sitting level. "Well, you're hair is quiet...and it's sane." Rin replied as if she was a zombie.

"Are you basically calling me crazy?" Piko grumbled at her. Rin kept her laughter suppressed by putting a hand to her mouth. "No, it's just that the ahoge is awesome. I'm telling you, the thing could be a mini chopper! Miki even said that! It reminds me of her..." She trailed off, stopping suddenly to stare at Piko's dazzling eyes.

Piko blinked at her sudden pause. "Hmm, speaking of Miki...have you seen her? The last time I saw her, she was devious upstairs. Ohh, crazy ass people upstairs." Rin shivered at the memory that was born not too long ago. Now, that was a torture chamber up there.

"Miki? Never saw her in a while. We were talking at one point, but we parted ways for things. I think we'll be meeting up again soon. Why do you ask?" When Rin didn't answer right away, Piko became more or less worried for either him or her. "Rin? Daijoubu desu ka?"

Rin jumped when she heard him call her name. "Oh! Uhh, yeah. I'm pretty sure you'll see her. You see, I was just going to ask her something. Maybe we could find her together later? What do you say? Up for it?" The way she sounded was as if she were daring Piko to do something bad.

"I guess...if you need help." Piko wasn't really convinced at her tone, so he kept his head in check. She could be plotting things, and he didn't like it when she did that. Little did he know it would have ended up turning into something good...

"Thanks, Piko! You're such a good friend. Anyways, what do you think of Miki? Any thoughts? Nothing, yes? No? Maybe so?" Rin bombarded Piko with questions that caught him off guard. "Miki? What I think of her?" He pushed back, but it came out more like a question to clarify.

"Un! What do you think of her? Don't you think she's funny?" Of course, he had to nod his head. "Duh! Miki's hilarious. There are people who are funny, but she's just natural at it. It's cute. Well, in my opinion. It warms my heart when she makes me laugh though." Piko mused at those times.

"Nice. Do you think she's pretty?" Rin urged on relentlessly. Piko can see no time for a break in this conversation. "No duh to that one too. Of course she's pretty. Rin, home-girl...are you going blind? Then again, you have different views on what's pretty usually..."

"Blah! What do find most pretty about her then?" There was no stopping this chick, Piko thought sadly. "Everything. Her personality too." He clicked his tongue, and stared at Rin like he was stating something so true. Rin was glad for the honesty.

"Hmmm, that's awesome. Then, do you like her?" Rin opened her mouth into an overly big smile. What she didn't expect was Piko's answer and tone. "Of course I like her, Rin. She's my friend. Am I supposed to hate her? What's up with all these questions anyway?"

Rin never knew that Piko was that dense...to that extent. Sometimes he didn't get things, I mean...who wouldn't at times? Especially with Rin. But this was on a very different scale, at least on her own opinion. "You...wahh, what? Ohh my goodness, Piko! What the fucking hell?" Rin thundered, her voice like signaling the apocalypse.

Piko sat up straight on his seat. "Woah, Rin. Gosh, calm down! What did I do?" He cried, actually really scared for the moment. Rin's mouth runs more than usual when she finds something that she doesn't like. And this, was irking her greatly.

"You! Just...totally killed it! Good job, asshole. Argh, I honestly didn't know that you were that stupid! I thought that you liked...ahhh!" Rin's fist hit the table, and the force was so strong that it actually shook a little. "Seriously, what did I do? And please calm down, Rin." Piko reached forward, and patted the balled up hand on the surface.

"Tsk, sorry." Rin muttered silently. "It's just that...you know forget it. I'm going to get you for that one later." Piko saw the grimace that was forming on her face. "Okay, please tell me honestly. What in the world did I ever do to you?" He cried loudly at her.

"You offended me." Rin stated simply, not bothering if she was being too brash. "And, care to tell me how so?" Piko tried to pry, but alas it did not work again. Instead, Rin looked away for a moment and took a breather before turning back.

"No, for I refuse. Ahaha, gosh Piko I'm joking. But, you sure are oblivious sometimes. For example, now." She chortled whole-heartily, making Piko sighing in relief. "Gosh, Rin. You need to stop doing this to me! I don't know if you're worst with, or without Ritsu and his pranks."

"Hey, don't be talking shit about Ritsu. Keep the disses to yourself, man." Rin defended her fellow prankster from the words. "Whatever then, bro." Piko justified, and for some reason Rin was jealous of the certainty of that. Well, at least the way he said it.

"And, I question why we're bickering like this." Rin countered, sending the both of them to laugh care-free at their stupidity. "Okay, so why don't we go look for Miki?" She managed to say, stopping Piko from his own episode of erratic breathing.

"Now? Can we have a snack first? Pretty please?" Piko pointed to the long abandoned plate the the middle of them. Rin laid her eyes down, and saw the treats on it consisting of small different things. "Alright, fine. After this, and we're off. Deal?" After that, they didn't have to say a word or shake on it. It was already agreed to.

* * *

><p>After eating all of what was of the centerpiece, they were actually content. From sweets that left you wanting more, to salts with deep flavor that tingled your mouth. "Wow, that was actually really good." Rin praised the food as she wiped her mouth and hands with the fancy linen napkin that was folded on the sides.<p>

"Ohh, and remind me to steal the center-piece later. It actually looks nice." Piko nodded, doing the same as she. "Totally. And, okay." Both took time to settle down after that, but when time was time, they looked at each other and nodded. Slowly getting up, they fixed the table so that it seemed like they weren't there in the first place, save for the things that were on the plate.

They smoothed out the table-cloth, pushed in the chairs, and even made sure that the plate was in the direct center. Seeing as it was rude to just leave the used napkins off like that, they tried to refold them by creasing the original lines and setting them to the sides.

"Okay, we're cleared here. Can we please find Miki now?" Rin asked for permission like if she were a child. Piko gave his nod of approval, and before they knew it they drifted off into a kind of slow paced walk. Since the silence was unsettling, Piko brought forth his voice. "So, why do you need her again?"

"I need to ask her something, is all." Rin repeated her intentions. It took effort not to smack him. Deep down, she knew he liked their cherry headed friend. He just didn't know which definition of 'like' she was using. The poor soul is going to figure it out soon.

"You know, you might go to hell. You're planning evil things again, Rin. I could tell." Piko joked in good nature while the corners of Rin's mouth lifted. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Piko. And if I'm going to hell for that, then I'll see you there."

"Okay, but just don't do anything to hurt Miki or yourself. Me too, for that matter. Just don't do something stupid, and hurt someone." Piko clarified, close to shivering if such chaos were to happen. That would just be really ugly, no matter the standpoint.

"Relax, bro. I don't cause that much trouble do I? I'm a good kid. People just assume things." Rin waved his comment off like she did earlier. "Okay, that might be true. But you tend to plot and first off, people don't take that well. While you execute plans well...sometimes it goes off track, which then leaves you caught in the wrong place at the wrong time." Piko told, drawing it in the air.

His hands moved as if he were actually painting a picture, and Rin watched while he made gestures curve and swoop. She hardly paid attention until his final line. "You're like a deer in head-lights, or if you want to go with your phrase since I know you ohh so well, you're basically an 'innocent bystander'."

Rin was actually impressed with what he's got. "Too true. And, that's the reasons why we're friends Piko. You got my back and as you said, you know me ohh so well." Instead of putting up a fight and trying to come up with a retort, she just said what was true.

"I've been knowing you for years, man. School, and or otherwise. Not hard to figure out your ways sometimes." Piko acknowledged with recall. It made Rin ponder about a few things. "Then would you bail me out if I was in a bad situation?"

"If you mean jail, then I can't guarantee you anything. If you're going...how do Americans say it? 'Going on the lamb?'." Piko said it in english, making the last part pop."Something like that. Then I'll definitely save you, and bail you out of the bad situation."

"Lamb?" Rin asked back in the same english. She reverted back to japanese after her question. "That's Stefani's brand, dummy. It's 'going on the lam'." She chastised in english in the end, but went back to the native tongue soon after again. "Though, I like the brand along with the Harajuku Lovers. I love the style, and I'm thankful she made us more known."

"Yeah, she made japanese fashion more prominent world wide. Who's your favorite?" Piko tried scanning the ballroom for Miki while he waited for Rin's answer. "Ahh, you're a Harajuku lover? Who knew?" She poked fun at him, an Piko gave a semi-glare back at her.

"Geez, joking. Besides, I know you like Harajuku's style anyway. You get inspired by it because I can see the tidbits of it in your clothes. For the characters I don't have a favorite, I like them all." Rin complied, leaving them off for silence once again. This time she started to look around too. It shouldn't take that long to find Ms. Furukawa, right?

Two head are better than one, plus all you have to do is just look for a very red ahoge up in the air. "She was wearing white, right?" Rin didn't know if that was more to herself, or to Piko. No matter, because she got a reply anyway. "Yeah, but I think there's tints of pink to it."

"Found her!" Rin shouted pointing, thanks to Piko's simple fashion description and the female's ahoge itself. Miki being one with a good sense turned when she assumed that it was her that people were referring to. And she was right, because soon Rin and Piko were getting closer and closer towards her.

"Hey!" Miki called out to them, all the while they zoomed through the bustle of many. At some point, Rin sped up. With some quick thinking, she formed a plan. When she beat Piko to Miki by just a little bit, she stuck her foot out.

**_Trip._**

* * *

><p><strong>so, what you guys thinking? good, bad, maybe? almost rin and len time, so get ready! i thank you all for reading, even if you just drop by. just <em>try<em> to leave a review if you can. even hellos are okay for me that way i know you stopped by to take a look. hmm...what do i need to clarify here? harajuku lovers is a brand miss gwen stefani made based of the streets of awesome ass harajuku.**

**hmm, anything else? if you're confused about anything let me know, and if you ever question about brands like who made them, let me know! i'll tell you. okay, now i'm off! thanks a million to you all and sorry if this chapter isn't up to expectations, and sorry for mistakes! i seriously need to do that revamp soon. ohh, you guys by the way! check out my other stories if you can! they feel lonely.**

**ahaha, okay can't force you but if you want...check on it. i'll probably take awhile for the next chapter, but please wait for me you guys! so peace for now, peoples.**

**storm: hey! thank you so much for your words, man! i hope i can make you proud, i'll try not to disappoint. stick around for the next chapter, and you'll see them meet. i hope it could be gold then! take care, and i hope to see you again!**

**guest: cloverdapple i missed you! how have you been? ahaha. i'm sorry if there's mistakes! i'll try and fix them soon. sorry if i left for awhile, but i'm back! did you change your name by the way? just wondering since you weren't logged in. forgive me if i'm wrong, and i hope i can see you again for the next one! **

**reinette-cat: thank you so much for your words too! i think yours made my day the most. and, no worries! i'll be keeping this thing alive until i finish. me no like to leave stories unfinished. ahaha. and stick tune for the next chapter! the meeting is then. thank you so much once again.**

**xitlalit123: done! sorry if it seemed too short though! ahahaha. if you want, i'll stretch it out more when i start fixing things. take care, and i hope to see you next chapter!**

**logginginishard: sorry if it was! ahaha! thank you for loving it! sorry to say this though, my dear but you're one hundred and one. but congrats for you for being that number because it's just as special as one hundred in my opinion. it's one better than a hundred. anywho, please stick tune!**

**hello: it's hello again! hey! ahaha, i'll update as soon as i can! i hope you can wait!**

**lizzyytx33: i'm sorry! ahahaha. thank you, and i hope you do find them hilarious! the meet is coming up next! i hope you can wait until then! i'll see you next chapter! **

**illusionistdream: ahaha! don't worry, miss rin can take it. she can be a delinquent sometimes, but she's a good kid. smart too, so don't underestimate her! ahaha. does she seem that tsundere to you? i hope not, because i try to portray her cool with everyone. she just gets irritated easily if things don't go her way. everyone loves her though. thank you for your review truly, and i try for everyone!**

**tacypoc: ohh, umm...if you look it refers to luki after that line...so...but if you're really bothered by it, i can fix it if you want. but thank you for loving my story! and i hope you can wait for the next one.**

**charcoalwhistle: thank you for all of your reviews! i hope you can wait for the next one! **


End file.
